What Was Left and Soon Forgotten
by MM612
Summary: Gabriella is a famous singer who after landing a recording deal starts to forget about all her friends at home. Including the boy who she loves Troy Bolton. Will her friends forgive her for just leaving them behind and leaving Troy heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

Gabriella leaves the recording studio after a long day of messing up and getting yelled at by the producers. for some reason she couldn't foucs. she gets into her car and starts to head home thinking about her past. stopping in LA traffic she starts to think of her years at East high.

**Flashback**

_"I can't sing in front of all these people, Troy," said Gabriella._

_"It's fine, just look at me, just like kindergarten," said Troy._

_Troy:_

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_Gabriella:_

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

_Troy:_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Gabriella:_

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

_Both:_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_Troy:_

_We're breakin' free_

_Gabriella:_

_We're soarin'_

_Troy:_

_Flyin'_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_Troy:_

_If we're trying_

_Both:_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Troy:_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Gabriella:_

_Ohhhh_

_Troy:_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Gabriella:_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Both:_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

**end of flashback**

Suddenly, Gabriella's flashback is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looks down at the caller ID and sees a familiar number. It is Troy Bolton calling. She has her finger on the answer key, but it's too late. After two rings, he hangs up.

"Why would he be calling me? It's been three years," she thought to herself.

Gabriella decides to call her friends Massie and Alicia. She asks them if they want to hang out tonight so she can get her mind off of whom and what she left behind.


	2. Girls Night Out

Chapter two

Girls night out

Gabriella decides to get ready at Massie's house for her big night out with the girls. She needed to borrow an outfit from her anyways so she can impress people wherever they decide to go tonight and look like a true pop star.

"Oh my gosh! Massie, this is so cute!" exclaimed Gabriella, holding a pink-laced halter top and a jean skirt with leggings . "Can I borrow it? Please?"

"Of course!" Massie answered. "My closet is your closet!" Gabriella ran over and gave Massie a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Gabriella.

The door bell rings as Massie is curling her hair, so Gabriella runs downstairs to get it. "AAAAAHHHH!" Gabriella and Claire screamed as they embraced each other with a great big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! Come in and lets get ready to party!" cried Gabriella.

An hour later, the girls got in Massie's BMW and were ready to leave. Massie, wearing a bright green tank top with a white skirt and green heels; Claire, wearing jeans and a light blue sweater with a white tank underneath it; and Gabriella with her pink-laced halter and a jean skirt with leggings.

"Ready?" exclaimed the girls at once.

"Let's get this party started!" shouted Claire.

The girls pull up to an L.A. Hot Spot called The Loft. They can hear "Low" by Flo Rida blaring through the club's speakers. Gabriella, Massie, and Claire dance as they walk over to the entrance of the club, laughing hysterically.

After finally finding a table, the girls order three cokes and scope out who is also there. All of a sudden, "Burnin' Up" by the Jonas Brothers starts playing and the girls scream. They run out to the dance floor and start swaying their hips and putting their hands in the air, singing along to every word. The girls attract a group of guys that start dancing around them, everybody moving their bodies to the beat. "I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby!" exclaim the three girls, laughing and dancing like crazy.

When the song ends, the girls sit back down after getting every guy's number that was dancing with them. Between sipping down her coke and looking at a cute guy dancing,

Gabriella said, "Oh my gosh, I never told you who called me today!"

"Who?" asked Massie and Claire impatiently.

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella answered.

Massie and Claire gasped. "Did you answer it?" asked Claire, eager for the answer.

"No, he hung up after two rings. Maybe it was just a mistake and he never meant to call me," said Gabriella.

Massie exclaimed, "Well let's find out!"

Massie grabs Gabriella's phone and dials Troy's number.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled. "It's ringing!"


	3. Fights, Pasts, and Possibillities

* * *

Gabriella was trying to snatch the phone away from Massie, while at the same time thinking,

"Please, Troy. Don't answer the phone, please."

While Massie was trying to keep the phone away from Gabriella, she was saying that it was

for her own good.

**MEANWHILE**

Back in Albuquerque, Troy Bolton was sitting alone in his too empty apartment. He was

sitting around looking at a photo album which consisted of pictures from high school, from

the basketball team to random pictures with the gang. As he was nearing the end, there were

more and more pictures of just him and Gabriella. When she left for Los Angeles, she had

left Troy feeling like there was no reason to live. His basketball game was not as good as

it was back in high school when he was with the girl he loved.

Suddenly, his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He reached down and grabbed it,

reading the caller ID.

"Gabriella?" he asked himself. "It couldn't possibly be her," he

thought, "or could it?"

His finger moved back and forth from the answer key to the ignore

key. All the emotions of how he felt the day she left took over his body, fueling him with

hatred and anger towards her, making him hit ignore and sending her to voicemail. How could

he just let her back into his life like that with no apologies or not a single word about

what had happened between them.

**BACK IN L.A. AT THE LOFT**

"It went to voicemail, calm down," said Massie,

who hung up the phone.

Claire piped in, "You have to admit that we are just looking out for you. It was for your own good. You haven't

been acting the same for the past two weeks. Every year around this time you always seem out

of it and not paying attention to anything. I wonder why that is?"

Claire and Massie gave

each other a puzzled look, then stared at Gabriella waiting for her answer. Instead of

answering the question,

Gabriella just said coldly, "Let's just leave and go home."

When the girls arrived back at Massie's apartment, Gabriella slammed the door behind her and

plopped herself down on the couch.

"What is your problem?" asked Massie, not being able to

take Gabriella's attitude much longer.

"Nothing's my problem. I just don't want to go back

to being the girl that sits alone thinking about what she left behind or what could have

been her life," answered Gabriella.

"THEN STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! JUST LET IT GO! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE HOW IT WAS EVER AGAIN.

GABRIELLA, JUST GET OVER IT AND STOP THINKING ABOUT EVERYTHIN THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED, ESPECIALLY BETWEEN YOU AND TROY!!" yelled Claire

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY YELLING AT ME RIGHT NOW FOR THINKING ABOUT MY PAST " shouted Gabriella

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OR HOW IT HAPPENED, SO JUST BACK OFF!"

Massie couldn't hold her temper in much longer. "FINE GABRIELLA, WE WILL BACK OFF! WE WILL BACK OFF FROM YOUR ATTITUDE, YOUR PROBLEMS, YOUR LOVE LIFE WITH TRY AND WE WILL BACK OFF FROM BEING YOUR FRIENDS!"

Gabriella couldn't bear another minute in this two-against-one

fight. She grabbed her things and left, slamming the door behind her.

"YOU ARE STILL WEARING MY CLOTHES!" yelled Massie after her, not realizing that it was too late. Gabriella was

running down the hall, too far away to hear her.

**ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO**

"I can do this, i can do this," said Troy, trying to give himself a little pep talk. Troy

dribbled a basketball between his legs, standing in the middle of the basketball court at

the gym.

"I just have to relax," Troy told himself.

Troy took deep breaths, in and out, over

and over again. He walked over to the free-throw line, lowered his knees with the ball

In between his hands, and jumped up, throwing the ball towards the hoop. It swirls around the

ring again and again, falling off to the side. Troy knew exactly what, or who, would make

him love the game of basketball again.

* * *


	4. Shopping and Secrets

**Shopping and Secrets**

After leaving Massie's apartment, Gabriella goes downstairs, hailing down a taxi to drive her back to her own place. While in

the taxi, she starts to talk to herself, saying stuff like, "How dare they sit there and tell me not to think about my past.

I mean I have a right to. Right?"

The taxi driver looked through his rear view mirror, just staring at her, wondering how in the world did he get stuck with

some girl who may be crazy since she is talking to herself. He decides to just leave her to her thoughts and continues to

drive her home.

While Gabriella is sitting in the back seat, and all she keeps repeating is, "Was it a good idea to leave my friends and

family for this life that I was dreaming of for so long?"

The taxi driver couldn't take it any longer and, seeing as they were stuck in traffic because of some car accident, he

decides to take matters into his own hands. So he turns around and says, "So to what do I owe this pleasure of you being in my

taxi cab, talking to yourself?"

Gabriella, looking startled at being talked to, tells him, "I don't think that's any of your business, seeing as I don't even

know you. How do I know you're not just a reporter waiting for another lie to come up with for your stupid magazine?"

The taxi driver just stares at her and looks up in front to see if they are moving. All of a sudden, he turns around towards

her and says, "Look, don't think I care about you, but seeing as you and I are stuck together for a while, don't you think you

can at least tell me that you are fine and NOT about to kill yourself in my cab? I mean, how would that look? Like tomorrow,

when the headlines read 'Gabriella Montez found dead in the back of a taxi cab'? I think you wouldn't want that. Just

reassure me that I will not be blamed for your death and I will not have little girls and hormonal teenage boys at my

doorstep trying to kill me??"

Gabriella, for the first time since she left Massie's, smiled at the guy and says " I'm fine, and no you will not have those

people at your doorstep trying to kill you. By the way, what is your name?"

He replied, "Will, Will Taylor. I would ask you for your name, but seeing as my neice is in love with you, I think its safe

to say that you are Gabriella Montez, the famous singer?? Am I right, or am I right?" She points to herself and replies, "the

one and only."

Suddenly, a car honks and Will turns back around, realizing that they have to keep moving. They sit in silence and as

they pull up to Gabriella's apartment complex, he says, "Well Ms. Montez, it's been a pleasure driving you home and hearing

you talk to yourself in my taxi cab." Gabriella just rolls her eyes, pays him, and goes up to her apartment.

While getting ready for bed, she bumps into her nightstand and she finds a picture of her and Troy at their senior prom.

Getting depressed all over again, she decides to go to her freezer and pulls out a pint of rocky road, munching away.

Gabriella drowns out her feelings by watching useless TV and eating the whole thing of ice cream.

**THE NEXT DAY**

After getting very little sleep the night before, she decides to call Massie, Alicia, and Claire to invite them to lunch

so she can apologize for over reacting. After taking a shower, she picks up her cell phone and dials Massie's number. After

the fourth ring Massie's voice is heard, "You better be calling me to tell me that you are sorry and that you are going to

return my clothes after you stormed off last night."

Gabriella just smiles and answers, "Okay. First of all, I am sorry and I am inviting you and the girls to lunch, my treat. I

am going to return your clothes once I wash them, okay?"

Massie answers back eagerly, "Oh. Well in that case, I am going to lunch! I mean, it's not every day that you treat everybody

to lunch. So where are we are going? I mean, without attracting too much paparazzi? Oh I know! How about Chili's?"

Gabriella just says, "Oh, alright. Well meet me there in like 20 min. You call the rest of the girls." After agreeing to meet

at the restaurant, Gabriella starts to think of ways to tell her friends about what happened between her and Troy. Arriving

at the restaurant, they all eat and are having a great time when Massie stands up and says," Well, I know that we are full,

so let's burn some calories by doing a little bit of SHOPPING!!"

All the girls agree and go on their shopping spree. Not caring about how many clothes that they get or how much they cost,

seeing as they have plenty of money. After going back to Gabriella's place, the girls are sitting around, just hanging out.

Gabriella decides that it is finally time to tell them what happened between her and Troy.

She gets up and says "Do you guys want to know why I always act this weird every year around this time? It's because..."

**I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT SO I HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!!**


	5. Pizzas and Memories Combined

PIZZAS AND MEMORIES COMBINED

* * *

"WHAT TEAM?" "WILDCATS!" " WHAT TEAM?" "WILDCATS!" "WILDCATS!" " Getcha Head in the game!" Chad and Zeke yelled at the pizza parlor.

Both of them became quickly silent when they saw Troy sitting against the wall at their table, moping. Chad, who was now the new East High basketball coach, took his team out for some pizza. Zeke, who had been at the game, decided to tag along. As for Troy? Chad had dragged him there to have a slice of pizza and hang out with the boys.

"Dude, come on. You've been acting like this for a while. What's up, man?" asked Chad.

"Man, just leave me alone" Troy replied, "Maybe it was a mistake coming here." With that said, Troy got up and left, leaving his best friends behind.

Chad couldn't believe the way best friend was acting this way. He would have thought that Troy would have let his past go and understand that Gabriella wasn't coming back. He didn't see Zeke walking towards him until he said, "Still isn't over her, is he?"

Chad sighs. "No man, and I don't think he ever will be. "After leaving the pizza parlor and making sure that his team all had rides home, he said bye to Zeke and headed home to his girlfriend, Taylor.

TROY

Seeing that Troy had gone to the pizza parlor with Chad, he had no other choice but to walk home. He started to think about his friends and their lives. Chad, who was still with his high school girlfriend Taylor McKessie, both of them still very much in love. Then there was Zeke and Sharpay, who When they first started going out people thought that the relationship wasn't going to last. They are still together, much to everyone's surprise. Then there is Kelsie and Jason. They were together up until the end of senior year. They are still friends and they talk often.

Troy reaches his apartment and unlocks his door. He walks in and goes straight into his bedroom. He looks around, almost as if looking for something, and his eyes land on a picture on his night stand. It's a picture of him and Gabriella at the prom. Seeing this picture triggers a memory from senior year.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_" So I was thinking after the game we could all go and grab something to eat" said Chad._

_"Chad? Is food all you ever think about?" says Gabriella._

_"Well, we haven't been able to hang out so it was just a suggestion...and I like to eat, yes," replied Chad._

_**AT THE PIZZA PARLOR**_

_ Troy walks over to Gabriella. "Here, babe," he says, handing her a slice of pepperoni pizza and a small coke. "Oh thanks!" she exclaims. She stands up and kisses him on the lips. "That's for knowing exactly what I want," she explains. Troy responds, "I know you want a napkin so can I have another kiss for knowing that?" Gabriella hits his shoulder playfully, making Troy smile. Troy sits down, pulling Gabriella down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as she eats, thinking he is the luckiest man in the world._

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

A depressed Troy walks into his closet, pulling out the jacket Gabriella gave him right before she told him she was leaving for Los Angeles. He puts it on, putting his hands in the pockets. Troy moves his hand around, feeling something hard. He pulls it out, seeing that it is a folded piece of paper, with Troy and a little heart written on the front in Gabriella's handwriting. He sits down on the bed, debating whether he should read it or not. He eventually opens the note and reads...

* * *

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP SENDING THEM IN AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN!!**


	6. The Letter

**THE LETTER**

**RECAP**

_**He eventually opens the note and reads……………….**_

* * *

"Troy,

You'll probably won't find this until I'm long gone, but this is how I feel now and always will:

Do you feel my heart beat,

Every time you touch me?

Can you see me looking at you,

Waiting for you to come to me?

I thought i was over you,

but i guess i was wrong.

It turns out I love you,

and I did all along.

I want to tell you so bad,

But you won't hear one word I say.

If I try to come close to you

You just turn and walk away.

My mind is saying move on,

but my heart is saying no,

It's time to tell myself the truth,

Which is I can't let you go.

Love,

Gabriella"

After reading the letter, Troy got up and started to pace back in forth in this bedroom, thinking about what Gabriella had wrote in the note. He tried to think of a million things he could do. Troy grabbed his phone and dialed her number. After one ring he hung up.

"What am I doing? This is the girl I love, and apparently she still loves me!" he thought to himself.

He blocked his number and called again. After two rings she answered

"S-s-sorry, wr-wrong numb-number," he stuttered.

"I'm such an idiot!" he told himself.

He thought of another option, a riskier one. He thought that if he went to LA and looked for her, telling her that he never meant to hurt her, and everything will be again. Then it occurred to him that he had no idea where she even lived. looking at the clock, he realized that i was starting to get late and he better get some rest. When her got up in the morning, he would decide on what to do.

* * *

**there you guys go another update! keep the reviews coming. thanks :)**


	7. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys,**

**So here's the deal im going on vacation tomorrow and won't be able to update for a week or so. Sorry guys but if you want to leave some ideas on what you guys would like to see happen in the story I mean other then Gabriella and Troy getting together it would be very much appreciated!!**


	8. Movin' On

**Movin' On**

* * *

"So my secret is that this week is mine and Troy's anniversary. It would be 5 years if we were still together," Gabriella mumbled to her friends.

"That is why you get all weird every year?? Just because of some dumb anniversary that you and your high school sweetheart had??" asked Massie.

"It's not dumb, it's actually kinda sweet," piped in Claire.

Gabriella slumps down onto her couch and stares at her friends. She can't believe that she told her friends what her secret was. Gabriella leans up and thinks to herself if they only knew her real secret.

"Gab, we have to get you on a date with another guy. It's time to let go and move on," explained Massie. "I met the hottest guy over at The Loft last night. You two would be perfect for each other!" Massie grabs her cell and runs out of the room, dialing his number.

Gabriella and Claire get interrupted by Massie screaming!! They jump up and run into Gabriella's bedroom, expecting to find their best friend in pain. Massie is jumping on the bed, screaming and yelling, "You have a date with the cutest guy in the world!!"

Gabriella throws a pillow at Massie and turns on the radio. "Forever" by Chris Brown blares through the radio's speakers as all the girls dance around and sing. When the song finally ends, the girls run into the kitchen for some dessert. After eating a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream, she asks Massie when her date is.

"Tonight at 9," Massie replies. "Tonight?" Gabriella shrieks. "But I have nothing to wear!!"

Gabriella runs into her room and searches through her closet. After about a half an hour of searching, she comes across a black mini dress and pairs it with silver open-toe shoes and a diamond belt to go around her waist. Massie and Claire walk into the room and say they will be back around 7 to help her get ready. Gabriella looked at her clock. 3 o'clock, 6 hours to go.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Ding Dong! Gabriella runs over and answers her door, wearing her dress, shoes, and flashy belt. "Oh my gosh! You look so sexy!" exclaims Massie and Claire.

"You guys, it's 8:45! He's going to be here at 9! You were soo late!" Gabriella says, panicking.

Calm down, Gabriella. He'll be here, I promise," reassures Massie. The girls walk over to the living room and sit on the couch.

All of the sudden, the doorbell rings. "He's here!" they yell. Gabriella runs over to the door, pull her dress down, and opens the door to find the hottest guy she has ever seen standing there.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." Mystery man holds out his hand and says, "I'm Cameron, and damn!"

Gabriella looks down, freaking out that she has something on her dress. "What??" she asks.

Cameron grins. "You look so great tonight."

Gabriella blushes.

* * *

**  
HEY ALL! BACK FROM VACATION!! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN AND IF U LIKE THE STORY SOO FAR!!**

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED ALREADY!! ITS APPRECIATED!!  



	9. Decision and a Phone Call

**Decision and a Phone Call**

* * *

**Albuquerque**

After getting up in the morning and doing his morning routine, he went to see Chad, bringing along the note he found last night. While driving to his house he couldn't help but think of the "what if's". What if his life had been different if Gabriella had not gone to LA? What if they still were together? Before he knew it he was pulling in front of Chad's and Taylor's house. He got out of his car, walked up to the front door, and knocked. He waited patiently for someone to open the door. The door opens and Taylor stands there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Troy! Chad is out back if you want to talk to him" she says.

"Actually, I wanna talk you both. Don't worry, it's nothing bad" Troy adds, seeing the concerned look on her face."Um...okay, sure. Let me go get Chad. Why don't you sit on the couch while I go pull your best friend away from the basketball court?"

Taylor leaves and Troy is left looking around the room. Chad's and Taylor's living room was filled with pictures. From both of them together to a few pictures of the whole gang together. Chad and Taylor walk back in the room and sits down. Troy takes a breath and starts.

"Okay guys. Last night when I got back from the pizza parlor, I was hanging up my jacket in the closet when I saw the jacket that Gabi gave me before she left. I put it on and memories filled my head of the days where the gang would hang out. Then I started to think about Gabriella. Her eyes, her hair, her perfume, her hugs...Anyways, I found this in one of the pockets." says Troy quickly.

He shows them the note and he waits until they are finished reading. After an awkward silence, Chad asks a question.

"So basically all she said in this poem is that she still loves you?"

He looks up to look at Troy while Taylor just stares at the piece of paper, not having anything to say.

"That's pretty much what I got out of the note." Troy replies.

Chad says," So what are you going to do? I mean, you really can't got to LA because first; you don't know where she lives and second; you don't even know if she has a boyfriend. If she does then do you really think she will dump her boyfriend to get back together with you?"

Troy just stares back at Chad and says nothing. He hadn't really thought about all the things that Chad had mentioned. He really DIDN'T know where she lived and even if he did find her, what if she had a boyfriend? Troy cursed himself for asking another "what if" question. He wondered if he had ever seen this boyfriend of hers. Troy thought for a few minutes. He did see in a magazine that she was dating some guy, but could he really trust that as a good source?

Taylor suddenly snaps out of her trance and says, "Troy, if you really love her like you say you do, then go for it. I mean, sure it might not go as you planned or hoped, but its worth a chance. Isn't it?"

Chad responds with a very unexpected angry remark. "Tay, how can you say that? Telling your friend to go and get a girl who BROKE his heart and left him in pieces! A girl who just got up and left without saying good bye to you and me or anyone else?? She said she was YOUR best friend but was she? She never said bye. She never replied to your emails! She never returned our phone calls!!"

After his little rant, he stormed away, not looking back, leaving Taylor and Troy alone.

Taylor says, "Don't worry about him. He just misses her and is hurt that she never returned his phone calls. But Troy, if you do decide to go and get her, can you tell her that we all miss her? Tell her that I miss her the most though, please. Will you ask when she's coming home?"

Taylor had a million other questions, but was afraid that Troy would forget what she said, so she stopped.Troy stared at Taylor and with a smile reassured her that he WILL find her and he WILL pass on the messages. After talking for a little more, Troy asks her to tell Chad that he is going to L.A. After Taylor tells him that she will, Troy leaves and books a ticket to L.A., hoping to get the love of his life back.

**MEANWHILE**

After Troy leaves the house, Taylor goes up to Chad's home office and knocks on the door. Without waiting for an answer, she walks in and finds her boyfriend looking at photo albums from high school.

She sighs and says, "Hey, Troy wanted me to tell you that he's going to go and find Gabi."

She waited for an answer, but when he didnt respond, she walked out. Chad sat there, looking a picture of him and a very happy Gabriella. He got out his cell phone and called a number, hoping that the other person answered. His eyes widened when he heared her voice for the first time in years.

"Hello?" Gabriella answers.

"Hey, ummmm it's me, Chad Danforth. You know, from high school….."

" Oh hey, Chad! WOW, this is weird. How are you? How is everyone??" she says to Chad enthusiastically.

"Look, I'm not really in the talking mood. I just called to say that Troy is going to L.A. to try and find you." He hung up without waiting for her to answer.

* * *

**There you go guys!! next chapter will be up soon!! keep those reviews coming!!**

**:)**


	10. The Date

**TWO HOURS BEFORE CHAD CALLS GABRIELLA...**

* * *

Gabriella and Cameron left the house and headed to Beso (**AN: real restaurant, it's Eva Longoria's**). Outside the restaurant, they ran into some paparazzi. The paparazzi were taking pictures of the both of them, seeing how Gabriella is a famous singer and Cameron is an A-list movie actor. Gabriella tried to run inside the restaurant and hide from the paparazzi, but Cameron quickly grabbed her arm and made her stay by his side. After almost twenty minutes of answering questions and taking pictures, Gabriella went into the restaurant, leaving Cameron outside by himself. She sat down at their table in a private room, and was later joined by Cameron.

"I was looking for you everywhere outside," said Cameron.

Gabriella just shook her head and said, "I do not like being in the public eye on private occasions such as this date. I don't want them to make rumors about us."

Cameron's eyes got wide and he exclaimed, "There's an US! Oh Gabriella, I have liked you since the first day I saw you on Regis and Kelly. I knew we were meant to be together."

He got up and sat next to Gabriella. She felt a little awkward about everything that Cameron had just told her, but she looked into his sky blue eyes and all her worries disappeared.

"Do I have to go sit on the other side of the table or can I stay here?" he asked as he rubbed Gabriella's leg.

She shook her head without even thinking. She stared into his eyes and couldn't stop.

After five minutes of him staring back, their waiter came to their table.

"Hello. My name is John and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with some champagne?"

Cameron answered, "Yes, please, and we will both have the spaghetti with meatballs."

A half hour later, Cameron and Gabriella were flirting with each other and sharing dessert.

"This has been one of the most amazing nights of my life," Gabriella said to him, blushed, and then tilted her head down.

Cameron ran his fingers through her hair, lifting her head up and pulling it towards his.

"Oh my gosh, he's going to kiss me!" Gabriella thought. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned into him, her hands on his legs.

**MEANWHILE**

Chad dialed Gabriella's number, then quickly hung up. Should I really call her? What if she doesn't remember who I am? Who am I kidding? Of course, she will remember me! He dialed the number again, listening to one ring, two rings, three rings...

"Hello?" Taylor said.

"Taylor?" Chad asked.

"Um, yes. Babe, why are you calling me? I'm in the living room." she said.

"Sorry, I was trying to call Troy. I hit your speed dial button by accident. Bye!"

He quickly hung up. Chad flipped through his address book and found Gabriella's number. He hit call and waited for her to answer.

**BACK AT BESO**

Gabriella was leaning into Cameron, anticipating his soft lips against hers, when they were interrupted.

_"Baby I can see us movin' like that,_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that,_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that._

_We don't need no more of that_

_he said, she said."_

Gabriella looked at her caller ID, recognizing Chad's number. She answered.

"Hey, ummmm it's me, Chad Danforth. You know, from high school….."

" Oh hey, Chad! WOW, this is weird. How are you? How is everyone??" she says to Chad enthusiastically.

"Look, I'm not really in the talking mood. I just called to say that Troy is going to L.A. to try and find you."

He hung up without waiting for her to answer.

Gabriella just sat there looking surprised and confused. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cameron's voice snapped her out of her trance.

" Hey, you okay? You look a little dazed after that phone call. Everything okay?"

She replied " Um… yeah everything is fine, just fine."

After paying for everything, they both went out through the back door to avoid the paparazzi but, like always, they were there. They both ignored them and didn't answer the questions that were being shot at them.

When they got to Gabriella's place, he walked her to her door and said " Well, I really had a great time tonight."

Yeah, me too. I really needed a night like this," Gabriella confessed.

They both stood there, not knowing what to say, when Cameron broke the silence.

"You know, before that phone call we were about to do something… so why not finish what we started?"

Gabriella looked up straight into his eyes and got lost in them again. They were leaning in and when their lips finally met, she felt like she was in heaven once again. Just as they were getting into it, the door opened and they both sprung apart from each other. There stood Massie and Claire with a smug expression. No on said anything at first until Massie said, " So I take it you guys had a fun time?"

Gabriella sent her a deathful stare and said, "Yes, Massie we had a good time. What are you guys still doing here??"

"We were waiting for you, of course!!" Massie said.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. She and Cameron exchanged numbers and kissed good-bye. As soon as he left, Massie and Claire had pulled Gabriella inside and started questioning her about her date. she told them everything and while changing into her PJ's, she couldn't help but think about what Chad had told her. Troy coming to LA? To try and find her? Part of her wanted him to come and sweep her off her feet like he did back in high school, but the other half wanted him NOT to find her. She went to sleep confused as ever. She tossed and turned until finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**HEY GUYS, THANKS 4 READING! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT IN THE STORY!!**

**:)**


	11. Maybe Moving On

**Maybe Moving On**

* * *

After a long night of tossing and turning, Troy woke up around 8:30 in the morning. He laid in bed, stretching his muscles, thinking about what he was going to do when he saw Gabriella. Hug? No. Kiss? No. Stutter? Probably. Troy smacked himself for saying that. He tumbled out of bed and did his morning routine. He went into his bathroom, brushed his teeth, put his workout clothes on, drank a protein shake, and got into his car, heading to the gym to run basketball drills with Zeke.

When he got to the gym, he accidentally bumped into this girl listening to her Ipod.

"Oh, excuse me," Troy said, not being able to take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a light pink tank top and black Spandex-like pants. Troy thought she looked amazing, and her clothes hugged her in all the right places!

"It's my fault. I just got this and I can't seem to turn it off," she explained, holding up her Ipod. "It's cool."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. He held up his. "I'm the same way.

I'm Troy, by the way." He held out his hand. The girl shook it and said,

"I'm Haley."

"Haley," Troy repeated, "Nice name."

Haley blushed. "Thanks. You too. Listen, I have to go, but it was a pleasure bumping into you."

Troy chuckled. "Okay. See you later...hopefully." Troy watched Haley walk out the door and get into her car.

He walked onto the basketball court, smiling ever so big. Zeke asked, "Hey man, why do you have that dorky smile on your face?"

Troy hesitated, then replied, "No reason, man. Let's do some free throws."

After practicing for what seemed like two hours, Troy and Zeke sat on the side bench, gulping down their Gatorade and breathing heavily. When Zeke could finally talk, he managed to mumble, "So are you coming over tonight for my annual barbeque?"

Troy gave Zeke a puzzled look.

"Since when do you have an annual barbeque?" Zeke grinned and said, "Okay, so it's not annual, but it's going to be really fun!"

Troy looked at his sneakers. "I guess Chad didn't tell you what happened, huh?"

Zeke thought for a moment, then replied, "No, he didn't say anything."

Troy had to explain. "Long story short, I'm going to see Gabriella and Chad is all butt-hurt about it."

Zeke's eyes got wide. "Congrats, dude! I knew you two were meant for eachother!" Troy grabbed his duffel bag and stood up.

"Thanks, bro." Troy walked out of the gym, shaking his head.

After a half an hour drive back home, Troy decided it was time to get ready. He took a steaming hot shower and put a sweatsuit on. He pulled out his travel suitcase and filled it with clothes, hair products, and some cologne. He called the airlines to make sure his flight to L.A. was on time. Troy grabbed his keys, shoving them into his pocket and turning out the lights in his apartment. He locked the door behind him and caught a cab, heading to the airport.

After he had checked his bags in and gone through crazy security, Troy sat quietly in the terminal, bobbing his head to his Ipod. "Now boarding Flight 197 to L.A," the announcement said.

"That's me," Troy said, a little too loud, he assumed, from all the puzzled looks around him.

After boarding the plane and storing his carry-on in the compartment above his head, Troy sat down in his seat and put his seatbelt on. On the tv, the screen was showing a preview of the movie that would be available to watch. Troy was too anxious to watch it. Instead, he decided to look at all the papers infront of him. As he was doing so, the plane took off. He flipped through safety manuals and travel magazines, finally coming across an OK! magazine. He turned it over and on the cover was a picture of Gabriella and Cameron outside the restaurant. In big letters the text read,

**"CAMERELLA OUTSIDE BESO SATURDAY NIGHT!"**

Troy threw the magazine back in the pocket and was silent the rest of the flight.

After exiting the plane, Troy went to the bathroom and waited at baggage claim. He grabbed his bag and turned around, knocking a pretty brunette over.

"I'm so sorry," Troy said apologetically. The girl turned around.

"Haley?" Troy asked.

"Troy!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here? You never said you were coming to L.A."

Troy answered, "Just visiting is all. What about you?"

Haley said, "Same thing as you. Hey, I know we just met a few hours ago, but I want to take my picture in that photo booth. Can you join me?"

Troy grinned. "Sure."

They walked to the photo booth and got in, pulling the curtain closed.

"Um, is it okay if I sit on your lap? There isn't enough room," Haley asked.

"Yeah, that is totally fine," Troy answered, pulling her down on his lap.

She smiled as the booth took the first picture. She pressed her face against Troy's as the next one clicked. She turned to him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thanks, Troy," she said.

"No problem," Troy smiled.

Haley bit her lip as she leaned her head down, looking at Troy's lips. Troy leaned his head up, kissing her soft, then harder as their picture was taken. Haley slipped her tongue in. He suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking out of the booth. He walked away, turning back and looking at Haley. Then the picture of Gabriella and Cameron flashed back in his head. Troy turned around and walked back. Haley looked up at him.

"Screw it," he said, tilting her head up and kissing her hard, pushing her up against the wall.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

* * *

**Sorry for taking soo long to update! School started again and that means lots of homework and soo busy! I tried to write a lot to make up for it! Let me know what ya think and if ya have ANY ideas! Trust me, no idea is stupid!! C ya!**


	12. Lunchtime

**Lunch time**

* * *

Taylor was waiting for the rest of the girls at their usual restaurant called Charlie's. She couldn't help thinking about Gabriella. Sure she left without saying bye, but in the end, she still is her best friend. She was pulled from her thoughts upon seeing Kelsi walk through the door. Kelsi looked around trying to locate Taylor. When she saw Taylor she walked to her.

"Hey Taylor," Kelsi said.

"Hey Kels," Taylor replied while they hugged.

"Sharpay not here then?" Kesi asked Taylor.

Taylor shook her head, saying "No, but you know her, always late, but she should be here any minute."

While they waited for Sharpay, the two of them talked about work and the usual girl conversation. Ten minutes later, Sharpay walked in and made a B-line to the girls. "Why hello you two. Hope you weren't waiting too long," Sharpay said.

"Oh, no of courses not. We were just talking about random things," answered Taylor.

They order their food and while they waited, the conversation turned to Gabriella. "Hey, did you hear who Gabriella is going out with?" Sharpay asked innocently. The table grows quiet and Kelsi says, "Yeah, I hope that's not real though. Everyone knows Troy and her are meant to be."

Sharpay scoffs and says,"Yeah, everyone BUT her! She hasn't visited, no phone calls! Nothing! How can you defend her Kels?"

"Who said anything about defending her? All I said is that she belongs with Troy," said Kelsi, now regretting saying anything at all.

Taylor sat there, not sure how to tell them that Troy went after Gabriella. As Sharpay and Kelsi continued to argue, Taylor's cell phone rang. She looked down at the front screen to see who was calling. It was Chad.

**(****Bold - **Taylor _Italic - _Chad)

**"Hey hun, what's up?"**

_"Oh nothing much. Just calling to let you know that Zeke invited us to his house for dinner."_

**"Oh alright, that's fine."**

_"So how's lunch going with you girls?"_

Taylor looks at Kelsi and Sharpay who were still arguing.

**"Oh its fine. You know, the usual."**

_"Well I'm glad your having fun. Tell Shar and Kels I say 'hi' and see you at home. Love you."_

**"Okay I will. Love you too babe. Bye."**

Taylor looks at the two girls and decides to just tell them about Troy. "Guys," she says.

When they don't respond, she yells out, "GUYS!!"

Sharpay and Kelsi both turn and look at her. Taylor sighs and says, "Alright. Now that I have both of your attentions, I have something to tell you."

She pauses for a second to take a drink of her diet coke. As she was about to start talking again, Sharpay gasps and says, "Oh My God! Taylor, are you pregnant?"

It takes a long time for Taylor to finally respond.

"No, I am not pregnant. I am only 21 for goodness sake! I can't believe you would say that! Anyway, I was going to tell you that Troy went to find Gabriella in L.A. Isn't that great?"

Sharpay and Kelsi sit there for a minute or so, not really knowing what to say. They were interrupted by the waiter bring their food. They ate in silence.

Suddenly Kelsi looks up from her sandwich and says, "Is he really going to L.A?"

Taylor nods her head and says,"He should have landed by now, I think."

Sharpay was the only one who hadn't said anything. She looked like she was deep in thought. she didn't say anything all the rest of lunch. They said bye to eachother in the parking lot and went their separate ways.

* * *

**There you go guys hope you like it. next chapters will be more about Troy and Gabriella**

**:)**


	13. New Friends, Old Memories

"I have a hotel room a couple blocks away from here," Haley said.

Troy slid his hands under her shirt, rubbing her sides and kissing her neck.

"Ohh Troy," Haley mumbled.

They were outside the airport, around the back, leaning against the wall where nobody could see them.

Troy tilts his head up and looks into Haley's eyes, whispering, "lets go now."

Haley and Troy run to a cab, arriving 20 minutes later at the Hilton Hotel. Haley walks up to the concierge, checking in while Troy stands in aww of the gorgeous lobby. They walk into the elevator, and as soon as the door close, Haley jumps into Troy's arms, kissing his neck till they arrive to their floor. They run to their room and openthe door, Haley closing the door and locking the deadbolt as Troy runs and jumps on the bed. Haley goes to the bed and walks towards Troy as he takes off his shirt…..

**_Meanwhile_**

Gabriella woke up and poured herself a cup of coffee, sitting down on the couch, ready to watch some TV. As she flips through the channels, she thinks about Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi...a lot . Then she realizes that she hasn't heard from Massie or Claire recently either. She wonders what was up with that, not hearing from the two people she talks to 24/7. The n she remembered that Massie was in New York, slaving away on her new CD, and Claire was in New Mexico filming her new movie, which people, especially her fans, were excited about. With two of her best friends gone, Gabriella felt alone. She sighs and turns off the TV and gets ready for a meeting with her publicist for her charity red carpet event for the make-a-wish foundation. While driving to her publicist's office, her mind once again drifted to her other best friends. She wondered what was going on with them and their lives. If Taylor was still dating Chad? If zeke and Sharpay were still going strong? Finally, she thought of Troy. Was he still single? As she drove past the security guard she let these thoughts leave her head. She pulled into her spot and made her way into the building with the paparazzi firing questions about her relationship with Cameron. Once in the office she found her publicist yelling into the receiver of the phone.

As she sat down, he hung up and looked over at Gabriella and says " Sorry about that. This new client of ours is turning to a mini Amy Winehouse. As soon as things calm down, a new scandal rises." He sighs before continuing "So, you ready for this big event? We have a whole bunch of you young celebrities attending. Should be a big hit, don't you think?"

Gabriella answers " Yeah I can't wait, but you still haven't told me where the location is Brad! When are you goingto tell me! I have to begin finding an outfit. I can't be wearing a dress if it's freaking cold!"

"okay, okay calm down girl" Brad says while trying to break the news to his favorite client.

"Alright, before you freak, let me tell you that I have pushed and shoved to have it here in LA!" he pauses before going on " Sorry hun, but it seems like your going to have to go back."

Gabriella stares at Brad, not really understanding what he just said so she says " What do mean I have to go back? Go back where? I think your going crazy, Brad."

Brad shakes his head and says " No, Gabriella, listen to me! This event is going to be in Albuquerque, and let me tell you, I tired so hard to have it here! Hell I even said you'd donate 100,000 if it was held here, but they said and I repeat 'sorry, she either comes or she's not welcome anymore'. We tried hard, but we didn't succeed." Brad says, looking at Gabriella, who looked like she was about to explode.

Gabriella got up and left, ignoring the pleas from Brad for her to come back and for them to talk and figure something else out. She couldn't believe that she would have to go back home sooner then expected. Ever since Chad had called her and told her that Troy was going to be looking for her, she was debating on going back for the holidays. Not in late October though. Well, on the plus side, Claire would be there, seeing as she was filming her movie there and she promised to go with Gabriella in the first place. As she was getting into her car, she got a text from Brad saying he would send her the information of the event to her apartment later in the day. Right now Gabriella needed to take her mind off things and she new the perfect thing. It's what every girl does when she's down, and has money... SHOPPING SPREE!!

Gabriella returned to her place with tons of bags filled with clothes, most of which she would not wear. The shopping was fun though. It would have been even more fun if the paparazzi weren't following her around from store to store. She can already say that she is going to end up on E! News tonight. She walked to her answering machine and saw that she had one missed call and a new message. She pressed the play button and soon Cameron's voice was heard throughout the living room

" Hey, Gabs it's me. Just checking in and to see if your back from seeing Brad. I guess you're not, seeing as you

didn't pick up the phone. So we still on for tonight? Me, you, dinner, then after going to the club with some friends?

Just give me a call when you get this! Alright bye!!"

She decides to call him back after taking a shower and eating something light to eat, seeing as they were going out to dinner. She decides to eat some chips with dip while getting ready to go out with Cameron. She walks into her closet and stands there, thinking that if Massie were there then she would have had an outfit picked out in less then 5 minutes. Before stepping into the shower, she calls Cameron. After 3 rings, he picks up.

( **Gabriella**/ _Cameron_)

**" Hey, Cameron it's me!"**

_" Hey, Gabs, so how was the meeting? Brad finally tell you where the Make-A-Wish thing is going to be at?"_

Gabriella had completely forgot that he had gotten invited to go to this event too and was going to be told by Gabriella where it was going to be held at. She hadn't told him her history about boys and she planned on keeping it like that.

**" Um….yeah it's going to be in Albuquerque. It should be fun don't you think?"**

_" Oh, that's cool. Yeah it should. Do you know if Claire or Massie are going to be attending?"_

**" Well, I know Claire for sure is going, seeing as I invited her right after I found out I was going. As for**

**Massie, I haven't been able to reach her. You know her when she's recording a record, she drowns out**

**the people around her. It's her and her music."**

_" Oh, well at least Claire will be there. So Here's the plan for tonight. I got us reservations at Beso at our usual table and after we are meeting Chris_ (Brown)_,Alicia, Joe_ (Jonas), _and Selena_ (Gomez, okay I know she's young but for the sake of the story she's the same age as Gabriella, which is 21) _at Les Deux_ ( A/N: sorry,but if you watch the Hills then you know what this is if not then it's a club/bar in LA). _Should be fun dancing the night away._

**" Yeah it should. So what time are you picking me up for dinner?**

_" Ummmm around 8 or 8:30"_

**"Oh. Okay that give me plenty of time to get hot and sexy!!"**

_" Just don't get too sexy! I don't want to have guys staring at you all night. You're mine and im not sharing!"_

**" Haha will you just say bye to me so I can take a shower and get ready?**

_" Haha alright see you soon"_

**" Bye"**

_" Bye babe!"_

After hanging up with Cameron, Gabriella sighed and sat on her couch. The only other person who had called her "babe" was Troy and after hearing Cameron say it just made it even more surreal that Troy was no longer part of her life. She got up and started to get ready for dinner, pushing all thoughts of Troy and her friends back in New Mexico away into the back of her head.

Cameron had picked her up, and as she opened the door, there he stood with a dozen flowers in hand.

" For a pretty lady" he said has he handed them to her.

"Aww thank you!!" Gabriella gushed as she took the flowers and hugged and kissed him.

Before leaving, she had set them in a vase and off they went to enjoy a nice dinner where the y wouldn't have to worry about the paparazzi hassling them about rumors of either themselves or their friends. After leaving dinner, they met up with what Hollywood considered the " the golden group" at Les Deux. As Gabriella stepped out of the car, almost immediately she was blinded by the paparazzi's camera. As the guys surrounded the girls so they wouldn't get hurt, they were Shooting away questions.

Pap 1 : "Chris, where is Massie?"

Pap 2: " Who is the new girl?"

Pap 3: " Gabriella, is it true that you and Miley got into a fight when you were shooting the cover for Cosmo girl?"

Gabriella laughed when she heard this question. All of Hollywood knew that the two girls hated each other, but when forced to work together they were professional. As the group got inside they went straight into the VIP lounge and sat at their usual table. They started off the night with shots and Gabriella, who really wasn't a drinker, got up and went to order a martini with Alicia. As they were waiting for their drinks, Gabriella couldn't help but notice that a guy was staring at Alicia.

Without making it obvious she leaned into Alicia and whispered " Don't look now but hottie has eyes on you at 10 o'clock."

Alicia looked around and not iced the guy who smiled at her and she smiled back. As they were headed back to their table, Alicia said to Gabriella " Oh my god!! He looked soo perfect! Imagine what our kids would look like!"

Gabriella laughed and said as they got closer to their table " Whoa there girl. Lets figure out his name first. Then you can plan your wedding"

Joe was looking over at the girls and heard the word "wedding" said " Um…. When are you getting married?"

" Oh, Alicia thinks she's meet the guy of her dreams over at the bar" Gabriella answered

" HEY, it could happen you know!!" Alicia protested

They were sitting around laughing and enjoying themselves when a mystery man came up to the table. The guys instantly pulled the girls closer to them as the guy said " Hey, my name is Stephen"

Alicia instantly recognized the guy as from the one who smiled and her future husband and daddy of her kids.

She jumps out of her seat and says " Hi, im Alicia Rivera! These are my best friends. But you of course already know that! I'm sorry I talk when I'm nervous and I can't seem to stop!"

Gabriella decides to help her friend out by saying " Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. It's nice meeting you but we have to get going so can you just give my friend here you number and ill make sure she calls you in the morning"

" Sure, and for the record, I think you can beat Miley Cyrus in a fight" Stephen says to Gabriella.

After the two exchange numbers they all say their good-byes and head home. Cameron walks her to her door and kisses her good night and leaves. As she gets settled into bed ,she gets a text from Selena

**Selena: hey. This night was soo much fun! We should do it again sometime with just us gurls!**

**Gabriella: yah for sure! We should do lunch sometime too!!**

**Selena: OMG!! Yeah that would be fun too! Alright I'll let you get some sleep now! XOXOXOX**

**Gabriella: alright talk you later!!**

Gabriella went to bed that night, thinking that she's better off without Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. She has amazing friends and a really hot boyfriend!! She tossed and turned about the event that was happening in her hometown later that month. She finally fell asleep, with terrible thoughts running through her head.

* * *

**There you go guys. nice and long! for you guys!! read and review!!**


	14. A Quick Glance

Troy woke up the next morning with Haley sleeping on his chest. The events of last night came flooding into his head. He had stopped things before they went too far, which only made Haley frustrated with him. She had told him to get over the girl who was stuck on his mind. He carefully slid out of bed, trying not to wake a sleeping Haley and sat on the edge of the bed. Haley, who had woken up from the sudden movement, said "Hey, stranger. What are you doing awake?"

Troy sighed and "Look, Hales, you know that me and you can never happen. I came here looking for my girl, the one that I love. I can't just forget her and get a new girl."

" Yeah, I know" said an irritated Haley.

"If you're looking for 'your girl' then why did you just give me a pet name? Maybe, I can get your mind off her" Haley said while ruffling Troy's hair.

Troy just sat there on the bed, deep in thought. He was confused about his feelings for these two wonderful girls. He knew he was still very much in love with Gabriella, but over the course of the night, he started to like Haley more and more. He thought of his friends back at home. All of them were hoping that he would find Gabriella and bring her home. He looked into Haley's eyes and decided to give her a chance.

He knew that Gabriella had moved on and maybe he should sighed and said, "Well, here's the thing. I kinda know this one guy who likes this girl, and he isn't really sure how to ask her out."

" Well, you can tell the guy just to pick up the courage and ask her already. It's not that hard to ask out a girl" Haley said.

" Okay, fine. Haley, do you wanna go out with me? Like, on a date?" Troy said in one just stared at him while she was trying to get through her head what Troy just asked her.

When she figured it out, she smiled at him and said " Why, Mr. Bolton, I thought you would never ask!"

" Okay, so now that I've got that out of the way. The only problem is….that well, I've never been here to LA. so I don't really know where to take you" Troy said concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I know this club we can go to. Celebrities go there a lot and it's supposed to be amazing!" Haley said.

"Well, I guess we can go there. I'm going to take a shower and when I'm finished, you can show me around since it seems like you know your way." Troy suggested.

" Whatever you want…………boyfriend!" said Haley with a smile.

Troy looked at her, and he flashed her the famous Bolton smile and replied "boyfriend? I like the sound of that….girlfriend."

Troy had gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed while thinking. He couldn't help but think about his friends back in Albuquerque. What will they think when he showed up with Haley on his arm instead of Gabriella? Then he thought of what Taylor had asked of him to tell Gabriella.

"……..But Troy, if you do decide to go and get her, can you tell her that we all miss her? Tell her that I miss her the most though, please. Will you ask when she's coming home?"

What will Taylor think? After all, it was she who was hit pretty hard when Gabriella had left. He remembers those dark days with Taylor. She wouldn't hang out with them and he had tried to keep a strong face for her, to tell her that Gabriella would be back in no time. Taylor finally got out of her depressed state and was almost back to her old self. Troy decided that he would worry about her and the rest of his friends later. Now he was going to hang with his new "girlfriend" and walk around L.A., taking in all its glory.

**Somewhere in LA**

"Oh, come on Gabs! We haven't hung out in a long time. When was the last time it was just us girls at the club? Oh. Yeah it was BEFORE you got with Cameron. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but we really just need a girl's night out. Massie and Claire are only in town tonight and lord knows when we'll see them again! So please, please, please!!!" said Alicia.

"URGH, you know you'll see them when we go to that stupid charity event next month, and plus I don't feel well!" Gabriella said while looking for a perfect outfit for the Make-A-Wish charity event.

"Yeah, I know, but I really, really want us girls to hang out! And if you want we can hire a driver so no one would have to drive! HECK, I'll even pay for the freaking driver! So COME ON!!" Alicia said, now starting to get frustrated.

Gabriella just stared at Alicia. She could go just to make her happy, but ever since she got the call from Chad, she had been on edge. Then she thought, what are the possibilities of Troy getting into one of the most amazing clubs? The ones where if you weren't A-list you couldn't get in.

She sighed and replied "Fine, I'll go. But please, make sure that the car you get has tinted windows this time. Alicia squealed, scaring the sales lady and wrapped her arms around Gabriella while saying " AHH, thank you, thank you! Okay so now who to invite! Well obviously you, Massie, Claire, maybe Selena. Do you want to invite anyone? Hello? Earth to Gabriella?"

Gabriella, who had been staring out the window, finally snapped her attention back to Alicia.

"Huh, what were you saying?"

" What were you staring at?" Alicia questioned her.

"Um….nothing, I thought I saw someone I knew, but….. Just forget about it. What were you telling me?" Gabriella said, hoping that Alicia would stop questioning her.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway I was asking if you wanted to invite someone else."

" Um…no that's okay. So you ready? There's nothing in this store that I'm interested in." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's hit the road! Are we going to some other store, or are we going back to your house or mine?"Alicia said.

"Let's go back to my place. We can get something to eat, and if you want I can drop you off at your house or you can just get ready for tonight at my house."

"I think I'll just go to your house and get ready." Alicia said, looking out the window.

She suddenly looked really stressed and said "URGH, do those people not have any lives? Is it really that interesting to take pictures of us shopping?"

Gabriella followed her gaze and sure enough, there were about five paparazzis outside, clicking away. They both put on their sunglasses and headed outside. Immediately, they were blinded by the bright lights. Like always, they ignored the questions and walked fast to Gabriella's car. Before she pulled away from the curb, a guy caught her eye. He looked really familiar, and then as he turned around they both locked eyes for a second before Gabriella sped off into LA traffic. The ride back to Gabriella's place was not interesting. Alicia was calling everyone about their plans which left Gabriella to think about the guy she had seen. At first when she was in the store she had seen the same guy talking to a girl that looked a little younger then herself. She hadn't thought of it until that moment outside the store. She hadn't seen him since she left Albuquerque. Troy……..she thought. She had finally seen him, but she didn't know if he had recognized her. They arrived at her apartment and she was glad that she was going out with her girls to get Troy out of her head.

**Outside of a store in LA**

The sight-seeing had ended when Haley said she needed something to wear for their date tonight. Troy was left holding the bags of clothes that Haley had bought. Haley was inside the store while Troy was outside waiting for her. He thought he might be lucky and see Gabriella around here because Haley said that a lot of celebrities went shopping here. He looked across the street and noticed someone who was staring at him. He couldn't make out face, but could tell it was a girl. When he moved slightly to his left the girl had disappeared with her friend, making him think that for a second it was his Gabriella who was looking at him. He shook his head and went inside the store to see if Haley was ready to leave yet.

"Hey babe, you ready to go yet?" he said.

"Yup, just about. Let me pay for these and we are off to get some lunch." Haley replied.

She paid for the clothes and as they were walking to their rental car, they noticed a throng of paparazzi clicking away.

"I wonder who those people are that they are taking pictures of" Troy said to Haley.

"Yeah, who knows, but they seem to be famous enough to have people follow them and have questions firing at them. Hey, look at that necklace!" Haley said, distracting Troy.

Troy looked at what she was looking at and by the time he looked to where she was standing, she was already in the store. Troy sighed and turned back around. He then noticed the same girl who was looking at him in through the store window, now staring at him wide eyed through her bugged eye sunglasses. He instantly recognized those brown eyes. Before he blinked she had pulled out of her parking spot and left the paparazzi behind.

Haley came out of the store with yet another bag and said "Babe, what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"You can say that" Troy replied. With that said, Troy led Haley to their car, driving away. He couldn't help but think of those chocolate brown eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. He was glad that Haley and him were going out tonight and he can get his mind off of Gabriella.

**Gabriella's Apartment**

Gabriella and Alicia were getting ready for their girls night out. They were in the middle of getting ready when Gabriella's phone was heard vibrating on the bathroom counter. She looked at the screen before answering and noticed that it was Cameron calling.

**Gabriella**/_Cameron_

**" hello"**

_" Hey, you girls just about ready to go out?"_

**" Yeah, just about. Why?"**

_" Just wondering."_

**" Yeah, so what are you up to tonight? Hanging with the guys?"**

_" Yeah, pretty much. Unless you want to ditch your friends and I'll ditch mine, you and I can go and have a little get together of our own?"_

**" As tempting as that sounds, I kinda owe this to the girls. I have been kinda busy with stuff. Not to mention all the producers on my back about writing that last song I need to make my next album finished and set! So freaking stressful"**

_" Hey, now don't get too stressed out! But seeing as you really, really need this night out with your friends, I'll keep myself from showing up. I have to go, Chris just got here so Have fun! Listen to Alicia, and last but not least don't get to drunk."_

**" Hey! That's not fair! I get drunk once and people never let you down for it!"**

_" Oh, come on babe, you know I'm just messing with you! Alright Chris is here so I'm leaving, bye!!"_

**" Oh, all right! Bye! You have fun too!!"**

Gabriella was just about to apply some mascara when Alicia came running into the room saying "Who was that you were talking too?? It better not have been your boyfriend!"

" He just wanted to know what the plans were tonight gosh!" Gabriella said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I heard him say for you to ditch us girls and go out with him instead!"

Gabriella took a hold of Alicia shoulders and said, "Yes, he did offer that but I'm still going out with you guys. Okay! Now go and put your shoes on. The driver will be here in about 10 minutes and we still have to go pick up Massie, Claire, and Selena! So go! Now!"

Sure enough, the driver ringed up to her apartment and in no time they were off to each of the other girl's houses to pick them up. They later arrived at their usual club, the Loft. They were immediately let through. They were blinded by the paparazzi cameras. They were led to their usual table up in the VIP section of the club. They were having a good time when Gabriella and Selena ventured off on their own and went down stairs to where the real party was. If Gabriella had been told what she was about to see, then she would have certainly stayed upstairs with her girls.

**The Loft/ Troy and Haley**

"See! I told you we were able to get in!" Haley said over the blaring of the music.

"Hey, I never said we couldn't. I just thought I wouldn't be able to get in, seeing as a lot of famous people come here, you know," Troy replied.

"Will you stop talking and ask your girlfriend to dance already!" Haley said.

"Well, I never really was the dancing type of guy. Just ask any of my friends." Troy said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's easy! Just move your hips back an forth and let the music take control! Here comes one, this is my favorite song!" Haley said, pulling Troy towards the dance floor as the opening of Chris Brown's "Forever" came one.

Troy found that dancing with Haley was easier then he thought. After what seemed like forever and a couple hundred songs later, they went up to the bar and ordered their drinks. Haley had gone to the nearest bathroom, which left him to look around the club. For a place that seemed to attract celebrities, he hadn't seen any at all. He looked up a staircase that said 'DO NOT ENTER' and immediately thought that the celebrities might be up there, drinking much more expensive drinks. Haley returned a minute later in time to hear the bartender yell out in the microphone if anyone was willing to do a body shot!

Haley's eyes perked up and said "Come on Troy! Let's do that!" Troy had no time to voice his opinion when he soon found himself taking a shot, licking off the salt form her stomach and getting the lemon from her mouth, only using his mouth. When it was all over and done with, he turned around to face his cheering crowd and noticed Gabriella with some girl who he didn't know. They stared at each other for a while and Gabriella turned around and as fast as she could she pushed herself through the crowd, going upstairs. He couldn't help but notice the tears that had formed in her eyes. The girl who she was with, he now recognized as Selena Gomez, gave him a puzzled look, but followed her friend back upstairs.

**Gabriella/ Selena Downstairs The Loft**

"Are you sure you wanna be down here Gabriella?" said a very annoyed Selena.

"Oh, come on Selena, it's fun down here! Now come on. Let's see what that crowd of people are doing, standing around the bar!" said Gabriella.

" EWW!!!!!!! I think I just stepped in something gross!" Selena complained, letting Gabriella pull her through the crowd.

" Oh, well this is nice. The oldest drinking game there is, the body shot! I don't get the point of this really. I mean, who would want some guy sucking on your stomach" Selena ranted.

Gabriella wasn't listening to a word her best friend was saying. She knew the guy who was at the bar. The one everyone around her was cheering for, the one who once said 'forever and always to be together'. When he turned around, she saw him scan the crowd. When he finally spotted her, they looked into each other's eyes. His face was getting blurry because of the tears that were starting to form. She broke the gaze and turned around as fast as she could, pushing herself through the crowd and back upstairs. She knew at once when her friends saw her they would be asking questions. All she wanted to do now was go home and to forget about Troy all together!

"Hey, you guys just about ready to go?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I guess no one really is here tonight. It's kinda boring." Massie said.

"Hey? So I guess we are leaving?" Selena said, looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella gave her a pleading look for her not to mention anything that had happened downstairs.

"Yeah we are. Why? Not ready to leave yet?" Alicia questioned her.

"No! I am really good to go. Let's go!" Selena responded.

The girls gathered their stuff and headed out of the club. With the help of two security people, they were able to go through the crowd that had formed on the bottom level. Gabriella had seen Troy looking at her and her group of friends. She looked away as they got closer by to the door. They waited there so their car would be waiting for them when they walked out.

Troy walked up to the girls when one of the security guards who was also their friend Ben stopped him and said " Sorry, buddy you're not getting anyone's autograph or picture tonight."

" No, I don't want any of that. I just want to have a quick word of Gabriella. She's an old friend from high school. I haven't seen her since she moved out here." Troy told Ben.

Ben looked at Troy suspiciously and said "Ms. Montez ,this here boy says you guys are friends from high school and wants to talk to you?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and said "No, Ben I don't know him."

Just then they were told to go ahead, that the girls' car was outside and ready for them to go. Without a backward glance, Gabriella went out and faced the paparazzi, leaving a heartbroken Troy behind.

**The next day**

"Wow, you wrote this last night?"

" Yeah….soooooo, is it good enough to be the last song on my new album and enough to get you guys off my back for the next year or so?" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Of course. Let me get set up and have you record this last song, and the next time you see me is at the Grammy's!" said her producer Zach.

Gabriella sighed and sat down on the many couches in the recording room. After tossing and turning all night, she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake a sleeping Alicia, who had slept over. She walked onto her balcony and the words to this new song came out. Zach came back into the room and told her that everything was all set. Selena had tagged along and she wished Gabriella luck. Gabriella had told Selena why she reacted the way she did when she saw Troy and she understood, and promised not to say anything to the other girls. She walked into the little booth, put the headphones on, and waited for Zach to tell her to go ahead. Zach gave her the thumbs up and she finally got all the feelings she had kept from last night out. She took a deep breath and started singing:

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye, we caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me, were you just kidding?_

_Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak, I don't feel welcome anymore_

_ Baby what happened, please tell me _

_Cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door _

_[Pre Chorus]_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_ And you flashback to when he said forever and always _

_[Chorus]_

_Oh oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_ It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone _

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest?_

_Made you run and hide like a scared little boy_

_I looked into you're eyes_

_Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

_So here's everything coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

_[Pre Chorus]_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so, oh oh Oh _

_back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_[Pre Chorus]_

_Oh I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_[Chorus]_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always, yeah _

When she finished she opened her eyes to find Zach and Selena staring at her with the look of disbelief on their faces.

She was worried when she walked out of the booth and said "You hate it, don't you? Look, just forget it. I'll write another song."

" What? No! That was soo amazing! On the first try too! Usually it takes us all day to get it perfect. I can smell a number one single with this song already! Good job!" Zach said giving Gabriella a high five.

Gabriella and Selena walked out of the building not talking, leaving Gabriella to think. She hoped she never saw Troy again. And thought what were the possibilities of her running into him when she went back home for the charity event in a few weeks.

* * *

**There you go guys! sorry it took sooo long! been busy busy! you know how school gets! make sure you review! **


	15. True Emotions

**Gabriella's apartment**

Gabriella was packing to go to the oh so dreaded Make- A- Wish Foundation Charity event. The packet of information that her publicist had sent her a couple weeks ago said that the big event where the celebrities would hang out with the kids would be at her old high school, East High. As she was putting more shoes then she needed in her suitcase, she thought of her friends who would be going with her to the event. She was glad that her best friends would be there, not to mention her boyfriend. She was brought back to reality when her house phone started ringing.

**  
Gabriella**/_Selena_

**  
"Hey Selena"**

_"Hey Gabs. I was just calling to tell you that I can't go with you and Cameron thing came up and I have to go to it. Sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow!"  
_

**  
"Oh, that's okay. Just as long as you're still going to the event! I don't know what I ****would do if you're not going! I mean, you're the only one who knows what **

**happened back then."  
**

_  
"Oh, are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this. Plus, Joe is like in love with this foundation. __You know how he is. He acts like a kid himself."_

**  
"Yeah, that's our Joe for you. Hey, did you ever find something to wear?"**

_"Urgh, NO! I was kinda hoping that when I would get there, I would find something in the stores over there. Have you?_

**"No, I was just going to wear something old from my closet, but knowing Massie who is already over there, is going to drag me shopping!"**

_  
"HAHA yeah! That is Massie! So what are you doing right now? Packing?"_

**  
"Yeah, pretty much finished. What about you?"**

_"Getting my make up done. I'm being dragged to a movie premiere. Should be fun. So who else is going to New Mexico in that private jet of yours?"_

**" Well, Chris and Massie are already out there. Same with Claire. Alicia, who is bringing Stephen, are probably already in the air. You and Joe were supposed to be the ones going with us, but you can't. So I guess it's just me and Cameron."**

_" Well, that sounds like fun. Alright, I gotta go, but don't forget that Joe and I will be there early in the morning so if Massie wants to go shopping, tell her to wait for me. Tell Cameron I'm sorry and I'll talk to YOU later!!!!!"_

**  
" Yeah, same! Tell Joe I say HI, have fun! Bye!"**

_  
" will do! Bye!"_

Gabriella sighed and tossed the phone on her bed as she zipped up her last suitcase. She was kinda bummed that Selena and Joe weren't going to be with her tonight on Cameron's private jet with her. It was going to be a long flight with just her and her book that she now needed to pick from her bookshelf. It was seven and Cameron was going to pick her up any minute. She made sure she had her Ipod and she decide to go with the her favorite book from the Twilight series, Breaking Dawn. She turned on the TV as she waited for him and landed on her favorite show, E! News. This was the only show that would call her publicist to see if any of the rumors about her were true or not. She was glad to hear that Ryan Seacrest would be there, but she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and saw that it was Cameron.

" Hey babe, you ready to go?" he said as he kissed her.

" Yeah, my things are in the living room" she replied with a smile.

" Damn Gabriella! How much things are you bringing?? We are only going to be there for a couple of days!" he exclaimed.

" Oh, shut up! It's only three suitcases. You know, if Massie was coming, she would have like 6 of them. So stop complaining! And let's go!" Gabriella said, as she made sure everything that needed to be turned off was off.

She slid into the waiting limo as Cameron helped the driver put her things into the Cameron came in he asked,

" So off to pick up Selena and Joe right?"

" Actually, she called and said they were flying out there tomorrow morning. They had to attend Joe's little brother Frankie's movie premiere tonight. So it's just the two of us."

" Oh, well that sucks. But hey, look on the bright side. When was the last time we spent anytime together, just the two of us?" Cameron said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

He instructed the driver to go straight to the airport. Gabriella stared out of the limo's tinted window and wondered what her friends would think of her new outlook of life. They made it to the airport and immediately got into Cameron's jet. When they took flight, Gabriella was staring out the window humming her new song " Forever and Always" song when Cameron pulled her onto his lap and whispered in her ear " I heard your new song on the radio! And I love it! It's about us, isn't it?

Gabriella got up from his lap and sat across from him and said " if you say so."

She thenmuttered under her breath, "Retard."

"What was that?" Cameron said.

" Oh, nothing babe" she responded with a smile.

Just so he wouldn't ask any more questions, she started to make out with her boyfriend, trying to forget the blue-eyed man that had popped into her mind in that exact moment.

**East High Gym**

" I thought the whole plan was for you to go to L.A. to bring back GABRIELLA, not some other girl!"

Chad said to Troy as they were helping set up stuff for the charity event.

" I keep telling you Chad! I did see Gabriella and she wanted nothing to do with me. She looked me in the eyes and said she didn't even know me when I went up to her. What

was I supposed to do?!" Troy responded.

" Well, I, for one, am somewhat mad at you, but I can't speak for any of the other girls. Taylor is really mad times ten. Zeke finally had the guts to tell Sharpay, and let's just say if you see her, run for your life." Chad said as he instructed his team where to put tables in the cafeteria.

" What about Kelsi?" Troy questioned.

" Oh, come on man. Kelsi can't stay mad at people for a long time and you know that."

" Yeah, yeah. I think this is as clean as it's going to get for a gym floor. Why did they have to do this event at East High?! Why not West?! So much work for what? Rich people coming to spend not even an hour and then leaving for the after party!" Troyranted.

" I think you're just worried that Gabriella will show up with her boyfriend. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go see if the team is actually doing things right." Chad said,leaving the gym.

Chad left Troy alone in the gym. Troy just stood there thinking about how his friends had reacted to him bringing Haley with him instead of Gabriella. Taylor wasn't talking to him and he felt bad. From the moment that Taylor looked around in the airport, ready to hug her best friends, her eyes went from excited to sad in one second when she saw him and Haley holding hands and acting all lovey-dovey. Taylor hadn't talked to him since he got home, which was 4 weeks ago. Troy decided to go and join the rest of the guys in the cafeteria, wanting to keep himself busy to get the look of sadness that Gabriella had had that night at the club out of his head.

**Some store in Albuquerque**

" Okay, so go and try these on Gabriella and see what looks good and what doesn't." Massie instructed.

Gabriella sighed and said "Oh, alright."

She had been shopping with Massie and Selena for about 2 hours and still no luck finding the perfect outfit that she liked. As she was putting on a pair of skinny jeans with a black shirt and a red mini vest, she thought she heard Massie yelling at someone. She put on the heels that she had brought in the dressing room and walked out, examining herself in the full length mirror before asking "Is it just me or does this make my butt look big, Mass?"

" Mass? Massie?"

Gabriella was wondering where her friends had gone to when Selena walked in and said, "Wow, Gabriella that looks cute on you!"

" Yeah thanks. But where did Massie go?"

" Umm, why don't you go and try on the other outfit?" Selena said.

" Selena! Where is Massie and why are you acting all weird? You stay here and I'll go look for her around the store."

" WAIT! You can't go out there. There is a lot of people wanting to take pictures and I know how much you hate that while your shopping so….." Selena said, blocking Gabriella's exit.

Gabriella pushed her out of her way and walked into the store only to find her friends Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor.

Selena walked up behind Gabriella and said " I told you, you wouldn't want to come out here just yet."

Gabriella was about to sneak back into the dressing room when Sharpay saw her and yelled " OH MY GOD!!! GABRIELLA!!!!!"

Gabriella flinched and said " Hey Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor."

"What are you doing here? You finally coming back?" Kelsi asked.

" Um…. Not exactly. We are just here for the Make-A-Wish charity event tonight. Then I'm back to LA." Gabriella said.

" Yeah, and why would she even want to move back here. She obviously doesn't want to be here." Massie said.

"And how would you know shorty?!" Sharpay responded.

" Because we are best friends and by the look on her face when she saw you three, it was obvious ice princess" Massie said, now up in Sharpay's face.

" Massie, come on. I think I found the perfect outfit. I'm going to change out of this and buy it. The boys are waiting back at the hotel." Gabriella said, now standing in front of the two girls.

She dragged Massie back with her to the dressing rooms when she heard Taylor say, " Who are you and what have you done with the Gabriella Montez we used to know and love?"

Gabriella didn't respond. She just wanted to get out of the store as fast as possible. She was almost there when she heard Sharpay say " That is what fame does to people. Turn them into bitches."

When they got into the dressing room, Massie started ranting on and on about how Gabriella could have been friends with those girls and thank god that they were going back on Friday. Gabriella started to change out of the clothes and went to the cashier to pay and the girls went back to the hotel.

**  
The Hotel/ East High **

The make up artist and the hairstylist arrived and they made the girls all dolled up for the big event. The boys were in the living room waiting for the girls to be finished so they could go and do the red carpet and hang with the kids. Finally, the girls came out and they were on their way to the event of the year, or that's what Ryan Seacrest said. When they arrived on the red carpet, the press started to go crazy, snapping pictures of the "IT" couple, Gabriella and Cameron. They also took group shots of the "golden group" and then went to selected reporters. They were finally whisked away inside just about the same time as Gabriella's enemy Miley Cyrus pulled up. When they walked inside, they were immediately introduced to all the kids that were chosen to come and meet their favorite celebrities. The guys all went to play some basketball with the boys while Gabriella and her friends went to a table so they could sign some autographs and take some pictures. From the corner of her eye, she saw Troy, who was standing with Chad, helping the guest find their way throughout the school. He hadn't noticed her yet and she liked it like that. She didn't want to cause drama. Not here. Not tonight.

Massie leaned over to Gabriella and said, "Hey, look. What are those girls doing here?"

Gabriella looked over to where Massie was looking at and saw her old "gang" talking in a group.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, they all came to this school. Maybe they work here or something."

"Yeah, or they sneaked their way in! I should call security!"

" Massie, calm down. Look, they have those passes that everyone is wearing. You see the curly hair dude? He coaches the team. He probably got them in, so just drop it!"

" Okay, okay. Calm down. OMG!"

" What is it this time, Massie?!"

"They just looked at you and some guy just left and he looked like he was mad!"

"Oh, Puh-lease! Just go back to signing autographs and taking pictures!"

"Fine"

Gabriella looked to where the "gang" was standing to see them still looking over at her. She smiled at them, only to receive a smile back from Kelsi and Jason. Ben came up to her and told her it was time for her to get ready for her performance. She got up from the table, promising to the kids that she would be back later to sign and take more pictures.

**  
East High w/ the gang**

"Thank you for coming to East High" said Chad, for what seemed like the thousandth time. Chad looked around the gym and laid his eyes on his team, who were hanging and talking around with the kids. He smiled and made a mental note to thank his team for helping out with tonight.

"I swear, if one more person asks where they could go and meet that Cameron dude, I think I'm going to shoot myself." Troy said.

" Why, hello to you too Troy. So have you seen Gabriella yet? I mean, her boyfriend and all her friends from Hollywood are here," Chad replied.

" No, not yet and I don't fancy meeting her tonight. That would be awkward. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean after what happened between her and the girls today."

"Wait! What happened to the girls? Are they okay?" Troy said.

"Calm down. Taylor said that they ran into her when they were shopping and she only said 'hi' to them. Massie Block talked smack to Sharpay and Gabriella just let her. Nothing to drastic if you ask me, but whatever dude. It's girl drama." Chad said.

At that moment, the rest of the gang joined them as they surveyed the scene. Sharpay said, "Well, if it isn't the famous Ms. Montez."

"Oh, will you just let it go Sharpay! At least she's happy with her life!" Troy said, andhe stormed off.

" How can she just smile like nothing happened? And why are you two smiling back! She's no longer our friend, remember?! She has them!!!" Sharpay snapped at Jason and Kelsi.

They watched as a guy came up to Gabriella and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and together they headed off in the direction of the theater. At that precise moment, a message came on over the louder speaker saying "Gabriella Montez will be performing her new hit single 'Forever and Always' in about 15 minutes. Please make your way to the theater. If you get lost, look for someone with an East High shirt and they will be glad to show you the way."

"Well, this should be fun!" Sharpay said as she walked away.

The gang was being asked questions as to where to go, so they had no time to comment on what was about to come. They all had the feeling that the song was about Gabriella and Troy. They wondered if Troy had heard the song yet or if this would be the first time. After everyone was seated inside the theater, the gang stood along side the wall. The lights dimmed and Gabriella walked onto the stage wearing a silky strapless black dress. Troy was in shock, but tried to hide it, knowing he had eyes on him through this performance. Gabriella walked to the mic, taking it in her hands.

"This is my new single. I wrote it about a love I used to have for someone and how the shared emotions affected me. I hope you all enjoy it."

A spotlight was shining on Gabriella through the entire song. Troy had this feeling of regret inside his stomach. How could he have let this beautiful girl go? Why is he with Haley? He listened as the girl of his dreams hit every note with incredible ease, and how she was smiling through the entire song. Troy knew in his head, he had to do curtain fell as the song came to an end. Troy realized he had eyes watching him because he had his mouth open. He turned to his friends and smiled widely.

"I have to go get her," was all he said.

He raced down the stairs, hopping two at a time, listening to hisfriends yell out "You go get her Troy" and the guys yelling "You the man!"

Troy jumped on the stage and was yelling Gabriella's name, looking left and right for the woman he loved. Troy raced down the stairs backstage and found her walking slowly down a hallway with none of her bodyguards. "Ella," he whispered, out of breath. Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly, letting Troy see the lines of mascara coming down each of her cheeks, her face soaked with tears. She sniffled and looked at him.

"Baby," he whispered again, "come here." Gabriella ran into his arms and buried her head into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He stroked her hair and put his fingers under her chin, lifting her chin up, looking her in her brown tear-filled eyes.

"Did you mean it? I mean, the song…is it true? Do you still love me?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and slipped her arms from around his waist, dropping them to her sides. She leaned against the cold wall and closed her eyes, sighing and mumbled,

"This isn't happening."

He stood in front of her and she opened her eyes. He looked at her and said, "Is it true? Tell me."

She wiped her tears away and said, "Troy, you have a girlfriend now and I am with Cameron. It's all in the past. Even if it was true and I still had feelings for you…" She looked down, unable to finish her sentence.

Troy smirked and whispered, "Ella, I love you and I never stopped loving you."

Before she could look up, Troy's lips were pressed hard against hers. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Troy's hands found her waist and held her tightly against him while they kissed. All of the sudden, they heard glass shatter to the floor. They broke the kiss, Gabriella's arms still wrapped around Troy's neck and

his hands still on her waist. They stared at the cause of the crash, Cameron. He had been holding a glass of champagne for her and dropped it after turning the corner and saw the two kissing.

"What the ----!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you all liked this chapter! I made it long because I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that. Please review and tell me what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters. I have a lot of readers and need ways to please them all. Also, my friend is writing a story called "Love is Uncontrollable". It is based off The Clique books so read that one as well. It's awesome =] **

**Peace out **


	16. Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note: If you haven't seen HSM 3 yet, you may not understand some parts! Enjoy!**

"What the ****!"

Gabriella pushed Troy away from her, recognizing Cameron's voice.

"Cameron! What are you doing here?" she said, avoiding Troy who was trying to catch her eye.

"I think the better question is what were you doing? Pressed up against this guy?!" said Cameron, giving Troy a murderous look.

"It's not wh-what you think, really," Gabriella said. Her vision was becoming slightly blurry from the tears that were threatening to fall.

Massie and Selena walked up to congratulate their friend for another great performance when they saw Gabriella in tears, Troy and Cameron glaring at each other.

"What is going on here? Cameron, why do you look like you are going to kill someone? And who the hell is this?" Massie said, walking towards Gabriella to try to comfort her.

"Why don't you ask him?!" Cameron said to Massie while glaring at Troy. She rounded on Troy and said, "YOU! What did you do to her?"

"ME? Why do you think I did something to her? Don't you think it could have been him?" Troy said, trying to stay calm. He could hear footsteps behind him and hoped it wasn't any of Gabriella's guy friends. He then heard a voice and immediately recognized it as Zeke's and, after a pause, he heard Chad's. They turned the corner and immediately looked over at Troy and stood by him, ready to defend their friend. Troy didn't notice Selena leave but she returned with all of their guy friends. Selena had filled them in and Joe went and stood in between Cameron and Troy, who both looked like they were about to jump each other.

"Hey, guys let's just calm down. There is no need to fight over whatever you guys are fighting about." Joe said, trying to calm down both guys.

"Joe, just move out of the way so I can kill that guy!" Cameron yelled, trying to free himself from Chris, who was holding him back.

"Guys, just stop!" Gabriella said. "Just stop. Troy, I'm sorry but that shouldn't have happened. I was caught up in the moment."

"Gabriella! Come on, that wasn't a 'caught in the moment' kiss and you know it!" Troy said, trying to get closer to her, only to be held back by Chad and Zeke. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore. Tell me that you would rather be with some guy who is fake like Sharpay's nails," Troy said.

Gabriella was silent and never said anything. She turned and walked away with Cameron's arm around her waist. Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair when he noticed that Selena was still standing in the hallway. She looked like she wanted to say something. She sighed and decided to return to her friends. She stopped halfway and walked up to Troy and said, "Just for the record, she does still love you. I noticed when we were in the gym she couldn't stop glancing at you. She just needs time. I'm not supposed to say anything but she is staying here for a couple of more weeks. She said something about spending time with her mom."

Troy gave Selena a confused look and said, "How does knowing that help make me feel better? She basically just gave me her answer. She doesn't love me anymore. That song, now that I think about it, is a break up song, not a love song. Plus, if she's staying here then doesn't that mean he's going to be here, too?"

"TROY! Will you listen to yourself? Yeah, that song may be a break up song but she wrote it the night you two ran into each other at the club. Her heart broke again when she saw you doing that body shot. She had to get her feelings down on paper. As for the whole situation with Cameron, he' s not staying here. He has business to do back in LA like the rest of us do. I'm staying here for two weeks but then I'm off to LA so why don't you try to win her back?"

With that said, Selena turned and went to join her friends, leaving Troy t think about what she said.

"Wasn't that Selena Gomez?" Chad said.

"Sure was my friend, sure was," Zeke replied before asking Troy, "So you kissed Gabriella? Wow, man."

"Yeah, I did, but you heard what she said. It was a mistake. Should have never happened," Troy said while walking back to the gym to say good-bye to the girls before heading home. He was at the front of the East High school doors when he thought he felt someone looking at him. He shrugged the thought out of his head. He walked to his car and headed home.

**Empty Classroom**

Gabriella led her friends to an empty classroom so the guys could try and calm down Cameron. She switched on the lights and gasped when she saw the classroom.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked.

"This used to be my old homeroom and drama classroom," she answered.

She walked around the classroom, thinking about all the good times she had with all of her friends. She stopped in front of the class and looked at all the empty seats. Gabriella noticed that Cameron had taken a seat in what used to be Troy's, with Chris in what used to be Chad's. The two friends were talking. Cameron looked like he was calmed down. She sighed and sat in her old seat, in the back.

"Hey, is that you Gabriella?" In this poster for some play called Twinkle…what does the rest say?" Massie asked her.

Gabriella turned around in her seat and noticed for the first time that Mrs. Darbus hadn't taken down her first play poster in East High.

"Yeah, that's me alright. Wow…I haven't seen this since I left here."

"What's this right here?" Joe asked.

Gabriella walked over to a picture he was standing in front of. He pointed to a picture where her old friends were gathered around their old drama teacher. It was right after their last musical, the Senior Musical. She looked at all their faces and noted how happy everyone was.

"Looks like this teacher liked you guys a lot," Cameron said.

Gabriella didn't even notice him walk over to her. He looked calm now and she was glad. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him. She sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, this whole blackboard is pictures of your old group of friends."

For the first time since she began looking at pictures, she noticed that he was right. There were pictures of her and Taylor laughing at something Chad had said. The more she looked at the pictures, the more she longed to be able to talk to her other friends.

"We should get going before Brad sends out a search party," Selena said.

"Yeah we should," Massie agreed.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you guys out there," Gabriella said.

"Hey, you okay? Want me to stay with you?" asked a concerned Cameron.

"No, that's okay. I just need to clear my head and fix the make-up."

"Well, if you're not out there in 20 minutes then I'm coming back. Don't worry; this whole event should be over in like an hour or so. We take a group shot with all the other celebrities and the kids, then we are done for the night."

Gabriella giggled and said, "Do you even know how to get yourself through this school without getting lost? So really, it wouldn't matter if I took more than 20 minutes because my knight in shining armor is going to be wandering aimlessly around the school."

"Well in that case, maybe you should just come back with us. Your makeup is fine, really babe."

"No Cameron. Just go back to the gym. I'll be there before you even miss me."

"Oh fine, you win. See you in a bit then."

**East High Gym**

"Where have you guys been? I've been looking for you everywhere! Where's Gabriella?" said a very frantic Brad.

"Hey dude, calm down. We are here now. So what do you want us to do?" said Joe.

"Well, the press is allowed in now since there is an hour left. So just talk to the pres if one of the reporters comes up to you. You didn't answer my question. Where is Gabriella?"

"Oh, she just stopped by the restroom." Selena said before anyone else could answer.

"Alright, what's going on? Joe isn't looking at me, something is bugging Cameron, Massie is more interested in her nails. Tell me what's going on."

"Okay Brad, nothing is wrong. We're just tired. So you can go and hang with all the other publicists," Massie said.

"If you say so; just to remind you guys the press wants to talk, so talk. And please, please I'm begging you, don't get into a fight," Brad said, eyeing the boys.

"Too late," Alicia muttered. Alicia and Stephen were filled in on what had happened. They both were disappointed they missed the drama but were glad that Gabriella was okay.

"How can a guy like that even have friends?" said Cameron, glaring at Troy who, by the looks of it, was just about to leave.

"God Cam, will you just drop all this stuff with Troy? You hear Gabriella. That kiss didn't mean anything," said Massie, walking over to a group of kids who were waiting by the table she was at earlier, starting to take pictures and sign autographs. Selena and Alicia followed her lead and walked over to her.

"Hey, come on. The kids keep looking at us waiting for us to play some more basketball with them," said Joe.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," Cameron said, turning away and walking in the direction they just saw Troy leave.

Chris sighed and said, "Can you say jealous much?"

"Yeah, jealous much," Joe replied with a soft smile.

"You do know that was a rhetorical question, right?"

"No, but did you know that?"

"Wait, what?" responded a now confused Chris.

"Exactly my friend, exactly," said Joe and ran over to the kids.

Chris just stood there before shaking his head while muttering, "How are we friends?"

"So, what do you think will happen when Gabriella stays here? Will she hand out with Troy and the rest of them?" Massie asked her other two friends.

"Who knows? I'm sure with Selena staying with her for two weeks she won't have time to even think about him," Alicia responded.

"What if she wants to hang out with them? What am I supposed to do? Forbid her to hang with him? This is her hometown. We will run into them sometime," Selena tried to reason with her friends.

"What are you saying? You and Gabriella are going to hook up with Troy and his friends?!" Massie said, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm just saying that what if her mom still talks to all of her friend's parents? What if they all have dinner one night, and its Maria's turn to cook? How am I supposed to make sure they don't run into each other at Gabriella's own house?"

"Well, if that happens, then just, I don't know, I'm sure you'll think of something," Massie told Selena while turning away from her friends to talk to a reporter who had come up to her. This left no room for any more discussion, since the girls were now busy with the many different reporters who had finally made their way towards them.

**Mrs. Darbus's Classroom**

Gabriella was just about done fixing her make-up. One more look at herself in the mirror and then she turned and looked at the board filled with pictures one more time. She walked out the door and decided to take one look around the high school that held so many memories. She walked down the hallway. Everything felt so strange to her as she walked past the rows of lockers. She found the two lockers that used to belong to Sharpay. She was sad to see that they were no longer pink. They were just like all the other lockers, boring and not interesting. She climbed the stairs and started to walk down the hall known as the Jock Block. She stopped in what used to be Troy's locker. It still had East High's logo. The locker to the right was what used to be Chad's. It still had the picture of East High's mascot, the wildcat.

Gabriella kept walking until she reached her old locker. She remembered all the little notes Troy would slip in her locker during passing. Gabriella walked down to the cafeteria and sat down at the table she used to sit at. This was the place that held a lot of memories, like her accidentally spilling her chili cheese fries all over Sharpay. Also, where Chad finally got the courage to ask Taylor to their senior prom after Troy had to yell to get the students to shut up. Gabriella giggled a little at the thought of Troy yelling "Yo!" to make it quiet. She sighed and bit her lip, thinking of everything that just happened. She shook her head and moved on.

She walked into her high school theater. This is the place where she had many more memories than any other place at East High. From singing with Troy for the first time to getting called back. Her first play with Troy to her last musical at East High, "Senior Year". Gabriella was way into her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open. Gabriella walked towards the piano and started to play her and Troy's song, "I Just Wanna Be With You".

"Ah, Miss Montez, so nice to see you again," said a voice.

Gabriella let out a scream. She calmed herself down when she saw that it was her old drama teacher, Mrs. Darbus.

"Oh, um, I thought I was alone. Sorry Mrs. Darbus, I'll just leave." Gabriella got up from the piano.

"Now Ms. Montez, I didn't mean to charge you off that stage. I just think it's a great pleasure to see you back on it. How are you? Last time I heard of you, you were going on that world tour."

"Oh, well my management team decided to give me some time off. Enough about me, what have you been doing?"

"Ms. Montez, I think you don't want to know about me. More like what have your friends been doing, am I correct?"

"I guess, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well, why don't you get off that stage and join me here in the seats."

Glad that Mrs. Darbus wasn't mad at her, she walked down the steps and joined her.

"Well, who shall I start with?" said Mrs. Darbus. "I guess Mr. Baylor is a chef now and has his own restaurant named Baylor's place. He and Ms. Evans are still dating. Ms. Evans still helps here at East High with the drama kids. Mr. Evans has been super busy with now owning the country club "Lava Springs".

"Wow, seems like they went ahead with their dreams," Gabriella said.

"Then there's Mr. Danforth. He works here at East High as well. He's the basketball coach. His plan is for the team to be as great as it was when he was on it. Ms. McKessie, she comes and visits every week. She's been taking classes at U of A. Kelsie helps with the musicals here along with Ms. Evans."

Gabriella nods and lets this information sink in. She notices Ms. Darbus hadn't mentioned Troy.

She hesitated before saying, "What about Troy?"

Mrs. Darbus didn't answer right away. There was a moment of silence before she signed and said, "Ah, Mr. Bolton. He isn't the same as you remembered. Sure he comes and helps Mr. Danforth every once in a while but…He wasn't the same once you left. He gave up his dream of going to the NBA. His bright blue eyes turned to a dark blue. He just isn't the same,"

Gabriella sat there thinking that she was the one who had broken Troy's heart and dreams. If she hadn't left then maybe he would be playing for the NBA. They could have been engaged, or even married. She was pulled back into reality when her phone buzzed, telling her she received a text message.

_**Cameron:**_ Hey babe, it's been more than 20 minutes. Starting to get worried. You okay?

_**Gabriella: **_I'm on my way.

She turned to Mrs. Darbus, who was staring at the stage.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for telling me those things. It was nice seeing you again."

She got up and walked back to the gym where she was whisked away for the group picture. Before she knew it, she was on her way back to the hotel.

**Hotel/ Girls Room**

The girls arrived back at their hotel room and were in their pajamas in no time.

"Whew, I'm beat. I could just fall asleep here on the floor," said Selena.

"Tell me about it. To think I have to be up at 5 in the morning to catch my flight back to L.A," said Massie.

"Why don't you just leave with Cameron, Joe, Stephan, and me on his jet?" Alicia asked.

"I have to be at Ellen by 11 and you guys aren't leaving until the afternoon. No worries, I'm dragging Chris to come with me."

"Hey Gabriella, why are you so quiet?" Alicia questioned her.

"I'm just tired. I think I'm going to bed." Gabriella looked at Selena as she walked to her room. Selena got the hint and said, "Well I'm beat. Goodnight guys."

"Night," Alicia and Massie shouted.

"Hey what's up?" Selena asked as soon as she shut the door.

"Selena! I have no clue what to do! I'm staying here and sooner or later I'm going to have to face him!"

Selena knew who the "him" she was talking about was. "Aw, hun calm down. Didn't you tell me that your mom is throwing you this big dinner? She invited everyone, you know? Just talk to him then. I'll be there, too. So don't freak out! Now, let's get some sleep."

Gabriella giggled and said, "Yes, mom."

She turned off the lights and just as she was falling asleep, she felt her phone vibrate, telling her she had a call. She looked at the screen and froze when it read "Troy". Gabriella, not wanting to deal with any more drama, hit ignore. As she was falling asleep, she felt another vibrate. Voicemail.

**OH MY GOSH! Soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is like 9 pages on word sooo I hope I made it up 2 you! Please review!!! Yay! Haha =)**

**Also if there are any spelling errors I am sorry. I was writing late at night sometimes! REVIEW!!**


	17. Love At First Ride

Gabriella laid in her bed, staring at her phone, the alert telling her she had a voice mail blinking at her. Selena was in the shower so she had some time to think about Troy. She was thinking that she had made a huge mistake when she left Albuquerque. How could she have left her true love behind??? He made her laugh, and made her smile. He held her close when she needed to cry. He was her diamond in the rough. Gabriella started to wipe the newly-formed tears away when she heard the bathroom door open. She stood up and ran into the bathroom before Selena could ask what was wrong. She took a hot shower and got dressed. She pulled on her tight black jeans and paired it with a teal halter top and flip flops.

"I'm ready darling," Gabriella said.

She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail as her bangs hung the sides of her face. Just a little make-up and she was ready to go to breakfast at Zeke's.

"You look fabulous!" Selena squealed.

She was in her yellow halter dress that was tight on her perfectly tanned body. The girls linked arms and walked outside to get a arrived at Zeke's in twenty minutes. The girls talked about the night before and the kiss between Gabriella and Troy came up.

"I just don't get how you two even started talking again. I mean, when you said that kiss didn't mean anything, Troy looked so hurt. It was almost as if you broke his heart all over again. Do you even….."

Gabriella interrupted, "Stop, just stop, Selena. You're right, that kiss did mean something to me; it showed me there are no sparks, no fireworks. My heart is with Cam now."

Selena didn't say anything because she knew that was such a lie. Before she could say anything else, the girls were soon interrupted.

"Did someone order spirit fingers?" said a familiar voice.

Gabriella said, "NO, sorry we…."

She cut off when she looked up and realized who it was; Ryan, her very dear old choreographer and her old best friend. Gabriella tried to keep herself from screaming as she jumped up and hugged him really tight.

He laughed and said, "Easy Gabs, don't break me."

They both laughed and she said, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever! You look so good. Oh, I missed you so much!" She gave him another hug.

He smiled and said, "I live here silly. I do have good news if you're going to be here this weekend. Ryan gave her the flyer.

It read:

**WILDCAT WONDERLAND! OPENS NOVEMBER 24! COME HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOUR BUDDIES AND FAMILIES! SEE YOU SOON! *SPECIAL DISCOUNT FOR EAST HIGH ALUMNI!* **

"No way! Ry, you opened your own amusement park? That's awesome! I'm so happy for you, but I won't be here that day," Gabriella said.

Ryan laughed and said, "Tomorrow, our whole gang, including you, is going because we have the park to ourselves, so you have to come. You can come to," Ryan said to Selena.

Gabriella looked between her two best friends and rolled her eyes. She would have to talk to Selena and remind her that she was with Joe, and in no way was she going to go out with Ryan, the only one of her friends who had forgiven her for cleared her throat to gain Ryan's attention again, then he said "Oh….um well I'll give you a call later to let you know what time the car will pick you up. Are you staying with your mom?"

" Actually I'm staying in a hotel until Selena here, leaves in two weeks." Gabriella said, making it clear to both of them that nothing can happen in those two weeks.

"Oh, okay, then just text me which hotel you guys are staying at." he then turned to Selena and said "And yes you are coming."

Ryan looked at Selena and blushed. She then heard her phone ring and noticed she had a text message from Joe. She quickly became interested more in the texting conversation than the conversation between Ryan and Gabriella.

Ryan looked down at his watch and said "shoot"

"What is it?" Gabriella questioned him.

"Um…. I have a meeting I have to get to. So just text me and I'll text you everything you need to know." Ryan said while he hugged Gabriella. As he walked away he turned and caught Selena's eye and winked, making her giggle.

**Lava springs**

"Where the heck is he!!!!" said an impatient Chad.

"Oh will you just calm down? I'm sure he will be here in a little bit," Taylor said.

"Well he said it was important! If it's so important, then why is he keeping us waiting?"

" I don't know Chad! Maybe he is in a meeting. I mean, that's why he couldn't come to the event last night. Speaking of the event, you still haven't told me what happened between you, Troy, Zeke, and Gabriella's friends," said Taylor, putting down her magazine and looking over at her boyfriend.

"I told you, nothing happened. Well, something did happen, but, well let's just say it was nothing too drastic. Everything was taken care of. So let's not dwell on the matter any longer, shall we?" said Chad, who had quickly picked up the latest issue of Sports Illustrated. Before Taylor had a chance to argue with Chad, Ryan had walked into the lobby and was scanning the crowd, looking for them. He spotted them and walked over. He hugged Taylor and gave Chad a man hug. He told them to follow him into his office.

"Take a seat guys. I hope you weren't waiting a long time. I kinda got caught up in a meeting," Ryan Chad could answer Taylor said "Oh, no both know you've been really busy. So what did you want to talk to us about???"

"Oh, yeah. Well that secret project that I've been working on is all finished! So I want you guys to round up the gang and we could all go and check it out!" Ryan said.

"Oookay, but what is the 'secret' project that you are talking about," Chad handed them both a flyer, the same one he had given Gabriella that morning.

Taylor smiled after reading the flyer and jumped from her seat to hug Ryan and said" OH MY GOSH!! This is sooo cool! I can't believe you actually pulled it off!"

"You are going to let us get in for free, right? I mean, we are your best friends," Chad said.

Ryan laughed and said "Yeah, of course. So will you guys please spread the word to the gang? The info is on the back."

" Yeah, of course we will," Taylor said.

"Thanks guys. Oh yeah, before I forget. How was the event last night? Sorry I couldn't be there to help out. I was putting on the final touches."

"It was fun. The kids had a great time. And we understand. No worries" Taylor said.

"Did you guys run into Gabriella?" Ryan asked Taylor, but it wasn't her who answered.

"Yeah, we did. So is this all we have to do? Just give these flyers to our friends?" Chad said, trying to get Ryan to drop the subject of Gabriella.

Ryan took the hint and said, "Yeah. That's all. Oh and I ran into Gabriella and her friend and I invited them to come along!"

"Why would you do that? I mean, we don't even talk to the girl anymore?" Chad said, before getting the flyers and leaving the office.

Ryan gave a puzzled look to Taylor, who then said "Apparently something happened between Zeke, Troy, Chad and Gabriella's friends. He won't tell me what happened though."

"Oh, well I'm sure we will all find out sooner or later. Well I should get going I still have to make sure everything is ready for us, for tomorrow!" Ryan said as he hugged Taylor goodbye.

"Oh and thanks for doing this for me!"

" No problem Ryan.

What are friends for?"

As Taylor walked back to the car, where Chad was waiting for her, she couldn't help but wonder how she was going to handle being around Gabriella all day.

**at Zeke's**

The girls paid the bill and were just finishing up their waters while Selena was reading the flyer.

"So we are going right?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. I know Troy will be there, and after last night I don't think I could face him. So would my old group of friends. I mean, besides Ryan, I haven't talked to them since I left. So I highly doubt they will be jumping at a chance to talk to me."

"Well, take this as the opportunity to mend things back together. I see how much you miss them."

Gabriella sighed as she took a sip of her water, noticing that Taylor and Chad were walking into the restaurant. She hoped that with her sunglasses they couldn't recognize her, but Taylor looked her way and they locked eyes for a split second.

Taylor walked straight up to the waitress and said "Hey Nicole, is Zeke out back?"

"Oh yeah, let me get him for you. You want anything while I go back there?"

" No, thank you. We just came to drop something off."

"Oh, okay."

Nicole walked to the was trying hard not to march up to Gabriella and demand to know why she had suddenly left without telling anybody. Wasn't she her best friend? Or had she replaced her with the Latina looking girl sitting next to her with the matching sunglasses? Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh, hey guys! Whatcha doing here?" Zeke said.

"Well, Ryan wanted us to give you this," Chad said, handing Zeke one of the flyers.

"What? This is sooo cool! But wait, it says it doesn't open 'til next month."

" Well, everyone is going tomorrow to ride the rides becaue we have the whole park to ourselves," Taylor said.

"That's cool! So who else is going?" Zeke asked.

"The whole gang, and by the gang I mean the WHOLE gang." Chad said as he finally set his eyes on Gabriella's table.

Zeke followed his gaze and knew what he meant by the whole gang. He had known that she was here. His waitress had wasted no time in telling him the moment the two girls had walked in.

"Oh, well yeah, I guess I'll give him a call and let him know Sharpay and I are down. Have you told Troy yet?" Zeke said, while glancing at Gabriella's table.

"Nope, you're the first one. I think he's next on our stop list. So we better get a move on if we want to finish this up today. Talk to ya later man," Chad said.

"Yeah, later," Zeke said, giving Taylor a hug and they walked out, while Zeke went back into the kitchen.

"See what I mean Selena? I was right here, and neither of the three said a single word to me. Just imagine what it will be like tomorrow," Gabriella said, as she laid her head on the table.

"Well, missy. What are we supposed to do then? I'm not really in the mood for shopping so can we please just go!!! Pretty please???"

Gabriella sighed and muttered "Fine, we'll go. But I'm warning you, it will not be as fun as you think it's going to be."

Selena rolled her eyes and said "Sooooo, what's the deal with this Ryan guy? Is he married?"

Gabriella laughed and said "Please don't tell me you like Ryan. He is like my brother. Besides I'm sorry but I just can't see you two together."

Selena sipped the rest of her water and said "We'll see."

They both finished their drinks and headed back to their hotel room to rest for a little bit, the two girls happy about the fact that they weren't any paparazzi around capturing their every move.

**East High Gym: Basketball practice**

"Oh come on, man! You gotta go!" Chad said to Troy.

"I don't know Chad. I mean, it's going to be weird if Gabriella is going!" Troy said, while watching the scrimmage game between the Varsity and Jr. Varsity teams.

"Tell me about it. I mean, when Taylor and I went to tell Zeke about it, she was there with that one girl. It was awkward just being in the same room! Hailey is out of town right? So why not hang out with your friends? Besides, what are the chances of you and Gabriella even having to actually talk to each other?"

Troy watched as Trey, the captain of the Varsity team, walked over to the bench, reaching for his cell phone. The two teams had called time out to take a break. He distantly heard his conversation he was having with the other person on the phone. He was guessing it was his girlfriend since, when the person on the other end picked up, he had said "babe". The couple reminded him so much of Gabriella and himself back when they were in high school.

He was snapped out of his trance when Chad said "So what do you say, Hoops? You coming or what?"

Troy looked at Chad and sighed, "Yeah, sure man. I'm coming."

"Alright man!" Chad clapped his hands to signal the teams to gather around.

Troy looked around at Trey and smiled when he saw the surprised look on his face when his girlfriend had surprised him by showing up just to watch him practice. It scared Troy to think that he was actually in those same shoes as Trey was. Just like Troy, he was the last one to come over to the group of boys all gathered around Chad, waiting to start working on some of the new plays. He wished he was back in high school again so he could be surprised by Gabriella; to hold her in his arms again; to say comforting things to her while she cried on his shoulder. Troy left the gym to leave his best friend to do his job. He wished that tomorrow he and Gabriella would somehow talk to each other, even if they were just friends and nothing more. It would make him the happiest man on Earth

**The next day : Gabriella and Selena**

"Ugh! What the hell do you wear to an amusement park?" Gabriella said.

She had been trying to figure out what to wear for the past hour and a half.

"The first outfit you tried looked good on you!" Selena said.

She was ready to go as soon as the car that Ryan was sending out to drive them arrived. She was dressed in simple blue jeans with a tank top and a shirt to go over it, as to create the layered effect. For shoes, she chose her black converse. She had very little make-up on; only eyeliner and mascara.

"Easy for you to say," Gabriella said.

"Okay, I swear on my life that the first outfit looked fine! I don't care if your shirt is exactly like mine, except the tank top is pink and your shirt is black! Now go into the bathroom and put that on! Ryan said the driver will be here at noon and it's now 11:50!" Selena said, taking over the situation.

Gabriella smiled and did exactly what Selena had told her to do. She too had very little make-up; only eyeliner and mascara. Gabriella finished getting ready in the nick of time. The front desk had called them to tell them that the car had arrived and was waiting for them downstairs. The girls grabbed their money and cell phones, shoving them into their pockets. They had decided against bringing their purses. They figured it would be too much of a hassle to be carrying them around all day long. As they got closer and closer, Gabriella started to panic. Was it a mistake for her to come? Should she tell the driver to turn back around and apologize to Ryan for flaking? Just when she was about to tell the driver to turn back around, she saw that they had arrived and everyone was already there. They were waiting for the two girls to show up. She looked around as she got out of the car. She felt two sets of eyes looking at her she turned her head, and there stood Troy, in all his glory, looking at her.

**Wildcat Wounderland**

"OH MY GOSH!! Why can't we just go in without them???" said an impatient Chad." I mean, you sent them a driver. You'd think they would get here early and not late!"

"Chad, calm down. They are not late. You're just here super early" said Ryan.

The gang was all waiting for Gabriella and Selena to arrive. The others immediately wanted to go inside. They had no reason to wait for their "so called" friend. Ryan had other plans for them. He forced them to stay and wait for their other friends, to their dismay. They were silent for a while, no one saying a word, when they heard the sound of a car approaching.

"Look Chad, here they are. You don't have to act like a little kid anymore!" Ryan said, moving away from the group to greet his best friend, and his friend.

"Hey, you guys are right on time. If you would have taken any longer, Chad over there would have had a temper tantrum," Ryan said laughing.

He hugged Gabriella, and then hugged Selena, holding her a bit longer than he should have.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Bubbles over here couldn't make up her mind about what to wear," Selena said.

Gabriella blushed and adjusted her shirt. She looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at them. She looked around when she felt someone look at her. She turned around and looked at Troy who gave her a smile. Then, out of nowhere, a limo pulled up, and out stepped Joe. He looked around, and notices that Ryan and Selena were giggling and Selena had her flirty face on.

Joe stomped over and gripped Selena's hand, spinning her around and shouted "BABE!!!! I missed you; I was in Cam's private jet, went home, and realized the house is really empty without you."

He turned around and noticed Gabriella standing there. "Oh, hey bubbles!"

"OKAY!! Really, can you just drop that nickname already?! It was just one night. Just one night. Just uno day!!"

Troy noticed that Cam was nowhere to be found. He walked over and bravely wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"So, what did you do to get the nickname bubbles?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills throughout her body.

Joe overheard and said, "Well, this one night, we were at my house…."

Gabriella leaned forward and covered Joe's mouth and yelled, "SHHHHHHTTTTT!!!!! We do not need flashbacks and stories right now! Let's go!!!!"

Everyone paired off; Chad and Taylor, who had already left; Zeke and Sharpay, Selena and Ryan, who were flirting, and Kelsey with Joe. The only two that were left were Troy and Gabriella, who were both standing by the front, watching their friends go.

Troy reached over and intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "You ready?" as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Ryan had given everyone a map of the park. Troy took it out and looked over the map. He turned to Gabriella and said "You wanna ride the teacups? You know, start out easy then go into the crazier rides later?"

"Uh, okay. But NO rollercoasters!" Gabriella said, looking up at Troy.

He laughed and pulled her towards the teacups. When they got in both of them never realized they were sitting rather close to each other. They enjoyed their day together. They laughed and joked around with each other. When Gabriella would want to buy something, Troy wouldn't let her. It was as like the past few years never happened. They were walking when they ran into the rest of the gang. They were all going on a ride that was called "Big Thunder Mountain." They told Gabriella that it was a kid's ride and that it wouldn't go that fast. When they were walking, Gabriella noticed that Selena and Ryan were holding hands and giving each other kisses every so often. She looked at Joe to see his reaction, only to notice that him and Kelsey were also holding hands and kissing. Beginning to think about what the press would think about his, She felt her phone vibrate in her back poket.

She takes it out and it's from Cameron: **Hey babe! I miss you! What are you girls up too?**

"Who is it?"

Gabriella looked up from her phone and smiled when she saw it was Troy who asked. They had fallen behind the group who were walking toward the next ride they were all going on.

"Um…no one important," she said

"Oh, okay" said Troy.

They got to the ride and were all seated. The second Gabriella sat down, she knew Ryan and all the others had lied to her. She turned in her seat and gave Ryan the coldest glare her face could muster.

"Oh, come on Bubbles! It won't go that fast! Well, I hope it doesn't. Does it go fast Ryan?" Selena asked.

Ryan never had a chance to answer, because the train had taken off. Gabriella had buried her head into Troy's chest. Troy took this as an opportunity to wrap his arms protectively around her. She screamed into his chest. When the ride was over, Gabriella immediately got up and chased after Ryan for tricking her into riding a roller coaster. She chased him to a stage a couple of feet away from Big Thunder Mountain. The girls had followed them and Selena instantly knew the song that was playing from the DJ.

"OH MY GOD!! Gabriella, come here! Let's do the dance!!" Selena said, saving Ryan from Gabriella, who looked like she was going to kill him.

She let Selena drag her towards the other girls. She smiled and realized that it was the Hoedown Throwdown.

_Pop it, Lock it,_

_Polka dot it_

_Country-fy then hip hop it _

_put your hawk in the sky_

_Side to side_

_Jump to the left_

_Stick it slide,_

_ zag cross the floor_

_Shuffle in diagonal_

_When the drum hits, _

_Hands on your hips_

_One foot it, 180 twist_

_And then a, zig zag,_

_Step, slide_

_Lean it left,Clap 3 times_

_Shake it out_

_Head to toe_

_Throw it all together_

_That's how we roll._

The girls all laughed and looked to see the boys just standing there giving them weird looks. Joe was looking at Gabriella like she was crazy.

"Gabriella, I thought you couldn't stand Miley?" he asked.

"Just because I hate her, doesn't mean I can't dance to her music. Besides, if no one sees me dance to her music I'm good! And please Joe, I know you know this song. So why don't you teach those guys how you dance!" Gabriella said as the dance started again.

_Pop it, Lock it,_

_Polka dot it_

_Country-fy then hip hop it _

_put your hawk in the sky_

_Side to side_

_Jump to the left_

_Stick it slide,_

_ zag cross the floor_

_Shuffle in diagonal_

_When the drum hits, _

_Hands on your hips_

_One foot it, 180 twist_

_And then a, zig zag,_

_Step, slide_

_Lean it left,Clap 3 times_

_Shake it out_

_Head to toe_

_Throw it all together_

_That's how we roll._

When the song ended the girls were leaning on each other they were laughing so hard. Gabriella felt like they were all back in high school. When they were calmed down, she noticed that Taylor and Sharpay went back to their boyfriends without a backwards glance at her. Gabriella sighed and thought to herself what she had to do for them to talk to her. She was busy trying to think of ways for her to have them talk to her that she didn't notice Kelsi had come and stood in front of her.

"Hey, I just wanna say I'm sorry! Even though I didn't do anything wrong, well maybe the whole not returning calls, but I'm sorry! I really am sorry!" Kelsi giggled and said, "Kelsi, you're rambling, you know that! It's okay. I get it. I just wish other people were that forgiving."

"Don't worry, they'll come around sooner than later." Kelsi gave Gabriella a hug and ran off to where Joe was standing.

Gabriella looked around and noticed that Troy and her were once again left alone. It was 11 o'clock at night and Ryan had said they were all leaving at midnight. Troy and Gabriella were once again holding hands. Neither of them were talking. They walked towards the front gates and Troy lead her through the parking lot. He stopped at his car and just like in high school he lifted her and set her down on the hood.

"You know, I had a really good day today," Troy said.

" Yeah, me too. To tell you the truth, I hadn't had this much fun in a long time."

"So, Ms. Montez, tell me, how is it being a famous singer? Having teenage girls from all over the world looking up to you?"

"To tell you the truth, it all seems like I'm living in a dream. When I first started out, I was scared. I second guessed myself about moving out to LA. I wanted to come back here to my real home. Then things started to move fast. I was an overnight sensation, as people say these days. I made friends, and now my group of friends and myself are considered royalty. Things are just getting too crazy, which is why I'm here for two weeks so I can clear my head."

Gabriella laughed and then said, "Wow, haven't opened up this much before. You probably don't care about my life. I'm the one who left you. You should be hating me right now, not talking to me!"

"Hey, hey, don't say that. I mean, yeah I was mad, but you're here now and that's all that matters right? Just like that song Kels wrote for us 'you are the music in me' and nothing you do or other people say is going to change that" Troy both were staring at each other.

Then they both started to lean in. Just as they were about to kiss, Selena yelled "COME ON, BUBBLES. THE CAR IS HERE AND I'M TIRED!"

Gabriealla blushed and said "Well, thanks. You know, just for listening. I better get going."

She jumped off the hood of the car and ran toward the car. She hugged Ryan and climbed in. Troy watched the car leave.

Ryan walked to where Troy stood and said "Well, you guys have any fun?"

"Yeah, we did. Thanks for inviting me, but I have to go and call Hailey." Troy said as he dug his keys out of his pocket.

Troy waved to the rest of his friends and left the parking lot.

Ryan looked around and said to himself, "Well, everything seems to be going right. Well almost everything." He smiled and looked down to see that Selena's cell phone number was written on his hand. He smiled and walked to his own car and drove away. He couldn't wait until the big dinner that was taking place the next day at the Montez's house.

* * *

**there you go guys! sorry couldn't get up sooner. been busy with prom, my school's musical which is 'high school musical' haha ( and no i'm not actually in it i just do the make up) and other stuff. by the way i don't own any of this stuff! i mean if i owned disnyland ( which me and my best friend were at when we came up with this chapter. in line for big thunder mountain actually haha) then i would be the richest girl EVER! and the hoedown throwdown? yeah not mine either! anyone watched 17 again?? most amazing movie EVER!!! okay enough of you reading this! go and review!!!!!!!! oh yeah! we couldn't get crative and come up with our own ride names so we kinda used disneyland ride names, if you didn't already notice!! hehe**


	18. One Bubble At A Time

"Okay so tell me again why we aren't going to eat at Baylor's again?" Selena turned to Gabriella, who was driving towards her mom's house. Maria had called asking if the girls wanted to eat breakfast with her.

"because, she's my mother, and I know she loves you like a daughter too, and plus Ryan isn't going to be at Baylor's."

"And how do you know?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and said "I just know okay. And plus your going to see him tonight. It's the welcome home party mom is throwing us. I thought I told you?"

"Oh yeah. Must have slipped my mind. So who's invited to this little party?"

"Well, basically everyone who was at the park yesterday, and their family."

"Oh, talk about awkward…"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Okay we are here. Home sweet home!"

The stopped in front of a two story house, that use to be Gabriella's old home. Both girls stepped out of their rented car and walked up the walkway. Selena knocked on the door.

Gabriella looked at her and said "Um….I think we should just go in."

Selena was about to say something when the door was opened.

"Oh, hi girls! You could've just come on in!"

"See I told you bubbles, but you were all nooooooo!!"

"Oh, shut up!" Gabriella said while hugging her mom. "Hey mom how you doing?"

"I'm fine. How are you girls?" Maria asked.

"Fine, it feels good to be away from the craziness we like to call Hollywood.." Selena replied taking a seat at the table where breakfast was served. The table fell silent until Maria cleared her throat and said "so what have you girls been up too?"

"Oh, you know sleeping, shopping, hanging with Ryan." Gabriella said, taking a bite of her toast.

"Oh that's good. That reminds me Ryan called and said he was going to be a little late for dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"mhmm."

Gabriella glanced at Selena, who gave her a puzzled look. The three of them were quiet for the rest of the meal. When they finished breakfast, Gabriella helped her mom clear the table, while Selena wondered into the living room. When she walked into the room she noticed that Maria had gotten a 56 inch plasma TV. That's odd, Selena thought. She never seen a single mother with that big of a T20V. She then remembered that she missed American Idol.

"Hey Maria!" she said reaching for the control ."Did you by any chance TIVO American Idol last night?"

Maria hurried into the living room. "Hunny why don't you let me…."

"Um since when do you TIVO basketball games?"

"Whoa, mom what's with the huge TV?"

"Oh, girl you know its time for a change. Don't you think? And basketball isn't that boring. I mean you and Cam go to them." Maria said. Her eyes kept darting towards the stairs.

"Well, yeah, but that's because I'm practically dragged there and Selena is also there." Gabriella said looking at her mom like she had gone crazy.

"You know girls, I still need things from the store and clean this house up. Why don't you go and pick this stuff up." Maria said pushing the girls out the door.

"Hey, babe? Did you get the newspaper?" said a voice from upstairs.

They heard foot steps descending the stairs, a guy walks over to Maria and gives her a peck on the cheek. Maria looked at the girls for their reactions. But the one that really mattered was Gabriella. When she looked over at her daughter, she had a reaction full of surprised.

"Gabriella, this is Nick. Nick this is Gabriella."

Gabriella was speechless. She couldn't believe20that her mom was dating again. Selena then nudged her and she said "Oh, umm nice to meet you. So mom that grocery list?"

"Oh, yes. Hold on."

Maria left the three of them alone. Selena was the first to break the silence ,"Sooooooo Nick! Do you stay over often?"

Gabriella gasped and said "You really don't have to answer that!"

"Here you go girls! Come back as soon as possible!" Maria yelled.

"Okay mom!" Gabriella said already out the door and heading towards the car.

Selena noticed that in her best friend's desperate attempt to escape had forgotten her purse.

"Um…..I better go. She kinda needs the keys to start the car. It was nice meeting you Nick!"

She walked to where her best friend was standing and said "You kinda need these you know."

"Yeah I know thanks!" Gabriella said as she snatched the keys away from Selena. The car rife to the store was a queit one. Selena was playing with her phone when she got a text.

**Chris: Hey, you wanna do my a huge favor!!!**

**Selena: Ummm k?**

**Chris: Keep Gabriella away from any magazines!!!!**

**Selena: Why??? We are on our way to the store!**

**Chris: Just do it!!!**

"Hey who are you texting?" Gabriella asks

"Oh, umm just Massie."

"What do es she want?"

"Oh you know her, when she's bored she just texts people."

Gabriella sighed and said "Well come on. Let's just get this done."

Selena stepped out of the car wondering 'Oh god, how am I going to get her not too see a magazine in this forsaken place!"

**BACK IN LA**

"okay so tell me again what happened?"

"URGH! I told you Chris! Everyone from the movie set decided to go out after work. I was dancing with Melissa when Cyrus pushed her out of the way. Melissa fell to the ground. I was going to help her up, when Cyrus grabbed me and started to dance with me. As I was making my way out of the club, which was harder then it sounds. She takes my hand I turn around and her face is right there before I can turn she kisses me and I see a flash of light. I guess the news traveled fast cuz as soon as I got outside I was immediately surrounded my the pap's asking if my and Miley were going out. God Chris what am I going to do!!!" Cam buried his head in his hands.

"Well I just texted Sel to keep Gabriella away from any magazines. Which I might add isn't going to be easy as they both are heading over to the store. Man look the sooner you tell her the better. Im pretty sure if the gossip on TV, Brad, or the girls tell her she would be ten times even more mad! She would rather hear it from you and not them." Chris looked over at his friend. Cam was staring into space.

Chris looked at his watch and sighed "Look, I have to. Tell her. She may break up with you, she may not. Just tell her." with that said he made his way out of Cam's trailer leaving him in his thoughts. He was brought back into reality when a producer came in and told Cam he was needed back on set.

**SELENA AND GABRIELLA**

"Okay!! So what else do we need?"

"Um…limes?" Gabriella said puzzled

"Alright! Oh look we should get marshmallows and chocolate and make s'mores!!" Selena said forgetting about the limes.

"why? S'mores are so not fun without a group of…..oh NO! No!" Gabriella said walking away from her friend and towards the limes.

"Oh why not! You said so yourself you wanted to be friends again with your old group of friends again! After the party we can get your mom's boyfriend to start that fire pit thing and we can all bond by making s'mores! Selena said pushing the cart.

Gabriella stopped in front of the limes and lemons section. "what's the difference between lemons and limes?" Gabriella said.

"I don't know. You think we should ask?"

"Umm….NO! How stupid will that sound? 'Um excuse me sir but what the difference between limes and lemons?

"Hmmm yeah your right. Well might as we get both!"

If you say so! Well is that it?"

"Yes just let me get the marshmallows and chocolate, oh and some beer! While I'm here!"

"Selena even if I did want to do this, how are we going to get them to stay?"

"I'm sure we will figure something out! Oh and screw the beer! Lets get some wine coolers!"

"Oh, will you just come one!!!"

Selena suddenly remembers the text she got from Chris about getting Gabriella away from all magazines.

"Hey, why don't I pay for this and you go wait in the car. Call Ryan, maybe he can talk your friends into staying after the party."

"God Selena it's like your………hiding something……….OH MY GOD!"

Selena turned to face her friend and noticed a magazine that someone had left behind with the heading:

**Gabriella and Cameron over?**

**Look inside for the truth!**

The cover picture was of Cameron kissing Miley.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this." Selena said watching her best friend run towards the car leaving her with the all the stuff. Before heading towards the cash register she made a pit stop to get more wine coolers, knowing Gabriella would need it for later.

**LATER THAT DAY**

The girls dropped the stuff at Gabriella's house. Maria had thanked them and before they left, Selena asked Nick if he could get the fire pit ready for them for that night. Of course he agreed and the girls went back to their hotel. Gabriella was really quiet, she wouldn't even talk to Selena, which worried her. When they got settled, Selena called Chris and demanded to know what in the world was going on back at home. Chris had assured her that they had everything under control, and that Cam was beating himself up over everything that had happened. After they hung up she sent a text to Ryan.

**Selena: Wanna do your favorite person in the world a huge favor???**

**Ryan: Depends.**

**Selena: WHAT! What do you mean 'depends'?**

**Ryan: Sel, I was kidding. What's up?**

**Selena: Convince the rest of your friends to stay after the dinner party thing!**

**Ryan: Done!**

The party was under way, and Selena was looking everywhere for her friend. She had been left alone with no one to talk to. She wasn't watching where she was walking so she bumped into Troy.

"Whoa, there" he said. Grabbing her from the elbow so she wouldn0t fall.

"Oh, thanks Troy. That would have been embarrassing!"

"Yeah, Do you know what's wrong with Gabriella?"

Selena tried to keep her cool and said "Troy, ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies. Oh, by the way, have you seen Gabriella?"

"Yeah, she was talking to Nick outside."

"Okay thanks!!" Selena hurried off before he could ask her anymore questions. She walked outside and saw Gabriella sitting in one of the chairs by herself, drinking some wine.

"You know, if you drink some more of that we are going to have another drunken memory."

Gabriella smiled and said "Yeah, we can't have that can we."

"So how you holding up buddy?"

Gabriella sighed and said "Okay I guess. I'm going to head up to my room."

"But dinner's almost ready! And Ryan is on his way here."

"Just call me when he's here." Gabriella got up and left.

Selena sighed and drank the rest of her wine. She took the opportunity to look around the backyard. Maria had out done herself. She had hung streamers from tree to tree. There was a huge table in the middle of the yard, and there was floating candles in the pool. Her eyes landed on Troy and his group of friends. They were looking at her and whispering with each other. She looked away and went inside to get another glass of wine and thinking that tonight was going to be a loooong night.

"What do you think is going on between them?" Sharpay asked her friends .

" I don't know, but looks like Gabriella is depressed about something." Troy responded.

"You think that boyfriend of hers did something?" Zeke asked.

"Will you people stop staring! Look she's looking at us!" Kelsi said

They watched Selena get up from her chair and head back inside.

"Will you guys excuse me for a minute." Troy said.

"Where is HE going" Chad said wrapping his arm around Taylor. No one bothered to answer his question because they all knew where he was going. Troy walked through the house and up the familiar stairs that led to Gabriella's room. He stopped outside her room and knocked on her door.

Gabriella felt bad for leaving her best friend out in the dark. She felt like she needed to deal with the situation herself. Cam had been texting her all day saying stuff like " I'm sorry" "never met to hurt you!!" Gabriella had just ignored them. In fact, she had ignored everyone's text. She sat at her desk and took out her iPhone. She dialed her voicemail and in seconds, Troy's voice was in her ear.

"_Gabriella!! Look, I know that kiss tonight was NOT a 'caught in the moment' kiss. You know it and I know it. I also know that you don't love him! I can see it in your eyes. Just know that when he screws up I'll be here! I know he's going to screw up. Just keep that in mind…."_

Gabriella sighed and got up from her chair and went to sit on her bed. She knew that Troy never went back on his word. She knew that he would be there for her. Just thinking of that made her cry. Soon she was crying harder just thinking of the magazine, the desperate need of her old friends, and most important, Troy. That kiss that they shared had reminded her how much she still loved him. She heard a knock on her door. She immediately wiped her tears away and checked in the mirror that was in front of her to see she was presentable. She sighed and said "Come in!" She looked up when she heard her door open and in came in Troy. He closed her door and went to join her on her bed.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

Gabriella sighed and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Did Selena ask you to get me down for dinner?"

"Umm…..no. I just wanted to see how you were doing? I mean, not to sound mean or anything but you kinda left your best friend down there...with no one to talk to."

She sighed and said "You know I've been thinking." Troy waited for her to continue.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about leaving everything behind in LA and moving back here." she said, turning to Troy.

"Why? I mean, if you just left wouldn' t your fans be disappointed? Your friends will miss you? And what about Cameron?" he told her.

"Well, I guess the fans will eventually forget about me, my friends, if they love me, they can come out here and visit. As for Cam….."she trailed off. "It's over. I mean, he doesn't know that, but I do. So, that offer about you always being here for me still open?" she looked up at him with tears falling down her face.

Troy wiped the tears off from her face and said "Of course!" he pulled her into his chest and let her cry. After a few minutes she pulled away and said "Sorry! I just….oh god!" she couldn't form a sentence.

Troy shushed her and said "You don't have to say anything."

Gabriella looked up and got lost in his blue eyes. Both of them were leaning in and their lips met. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck while Troy pulled her even closer to him. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Selena's voice saying "Come on bubbles, Ryan is here and it's time for dinner!" and she left. Gabriella and Troy pulled away from each other. Gabriella smiled and went to re-do her make up while Troy watched her.

When she was finished she said "Well, might as well go out there.

She was heading towards the door when Troy got a hold of her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her again. He smiled and said "There, now you can go!"

Dinner was amazing. Everyone got along. The gang was talking to Gabriella every now and then. Troy and her would catch each other's eyes every once in while. When dinner was over the parents left so the kids could catch up. Nick, before leaving, had lit the fire pit, laid chairs around it, and had set up a table with the marshmallows and chocolate. He put the wine coolers in ice so everything was ready for them. Selena and Gabriella had brought clothes they could change into and after they came down in matching pajamas. Everyone was getting along just perfect. Joe had to leave due to the fact that he had to rehearse the next morning for the tour that him and his brothers were going on.

Troy was seated next to Gabriella, who was talking to Selena, when he asked " Hey Selena, how did Gabriella get the name bubbles?"

Gabriella groaned and covered her face while Selena laughed and said "Well, it all started when we were all stuck at Joe's house because of the paparazzi."

**Flashback**

_"I can't believe they are still out there! They won't give it a rest! Am I really that exciting? Or...or....ugh!!" a drunken Gabriella had tried to say. _

_Chris peeked his head over the fence and yelled, "Hey...you!! Take a pic of t his!" an d mooned the photographers. The girls, Massie, Selena, Claire, and Gabs, all giggled in their little circle. They were drinking and gossiping about all the hot celebs that were at the club Les Deux last night._

_"Did you see what Chad Michael Murray was wearing?" Claire spat._

_Massie threw her head back laughing and stuttered, "Al-almost like he-e doesn't-t own-n a mirror-r-r!"_

_The boys, Cam, Chris, Joe, and Stephen were standing in the corner of the backyard, drinking beer and talking about the new Transformer movie. All of a sudden, they started chanting "Bumblebee! Bumblebee!" over and over and were cracking up. Joe jumped on a chair and said, "I...am...OPTIMUS PRIME!!" The girls exchanged looks and watched their boyfriends make complete fools of themselves. Stephen finished his beer and told everybody goodbye because he was going to see his love, Kristen, who was home sick._

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run."_

_Gabriella looked down at her phone at an incoming text message._

_**Cam: Meet me in the kitchen in 5 =)**_

_She looked up at Cam and winked, taking one long sip of her drink, finishing it._

"_And I was all, you know what they say about good dancers?" Claire explained to the girls, talking about her latest crush she met earlier at the club._

"_Well-l keep your legs-s-s crossed-d my dear-r!" Massie advised._

_Gabriella stood up and said, "Time for another one ladies!" She turned around and went into the kitchen, rinsing her cup out in the sink. Two muscular arms wrapped around her stomach, causing Gabriella to lean into Cam and smile._

"_How's my baby doin' tonight?" Cam whispered in her ear. Gabriella turned around, jumping up on the counter, pulling Cam in between her legs._

"_You can find out later," a seductive Gabriella teased._

_She leaned in to kiss her boyfriend when Selena ran in and yelled, "GABRIELLA! WE HAVE BUBBLES!"_

_Gabriella pecked her boyfriend on the lips, to Cam's disliking, and ran out into the backyard, giggling with the girls. She brought out shots of tequila for her friends and they all took them, sending Gabs over the edge._

"_Is...why is the....where....whoa.." Gabriella stuttered. She couldn't keep her balance and grabbed onto Cam for support. Selena laughed and handed each of the girls their bubble wands._

_Massie, Claire, and Selena had blown their bubbles perfectly fine while Joe and Chris watched. Cam, on the other hand, had to help Gabriella blow a bubble._

"_Okay baby, try this one," Cam coached, watching Gabs. She moved it to in front of her mouth and instead of blowing, she spit all over it._

_Meanwhile, Selena had another shot of alcohol and began freak dancing with Joe. She rocked her hips in sync with his, moving to the beat. Selena went to turn but stumbled. Before she could fall, Joe swooped her up and kissed her sweetly on the lips._

_Gabriella was trying to figure out how to blow a bubble and pouted at Cam for not being able to do it._

"_Just blow babe blow," Cam instructed._

_Gabriella burst out laughing and said, "That's what he said!"_

_Selena, who was just as drunk as she was, had overheard and was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe._

_Gabriella got serious all of a sudden. She looked at her wand and said, "Oh my goodness! Hello, retard! Mine has a hole in it! Duh!"_

_Chris laughed and was watching the couple. Joe grabbed Selena's arm and continued to slowly make out with her._

"_Just Dance" by Lady GaGa came through the speakers. Selena stopped suddenly and ran to Gabriella, squealing._

"_I think I've had a bit too much!" Selena and Gabriella sang, dancing with Cam and Joe, Selena's new boyfriend._

_Chris eventually joined the gang on the dance floor, spending time with Massie and Claire. They all danced and laughed until they ended up past out on the floor._

**End of Flashback**

"So that's how she got the nickname Bubbles," Selena finished. Gabriella was bright red and now sitting in Troy's lap. Troy could not control his laughter.

"Wow, Gabs, just...wow," he said through his chuckles.

"Shut up! It was the alcohol I swear! I know how to blow a freakin' bubble," Gabriella said defensively.

Ryan finally spoke up and said, "Sure Gabs, blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol!!" They all laughed, except for Gabriella.

"Well, we should get going. We have to be up early in the morning to go shopping!" Selena said. Gabriella stood up off of Troy's lap, getting her purse and leaving a note goodbye to her mom, who had already gone to sleep.

Selena had already gone outside to her car and was talking to Ryan. Gabriella reached for the doorknob when Troy took her hand and pulled her up against her. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"So what does all of this mean?" he asked her, pushing a few loose curls out of her eyes.

"We'll find out," she replied, looking up into his bright blue eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, sending Gabriella into thoughts of their high school relationship. She pushed her body into his, fitting perfectly against him, and swung her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Troy licked her lips, wanting entrance, and just as Gabriella was about to part her lips, Selena honked the horn, signaling it was time to go.

Troy walked Gabriella to the car and opened the door. She climbed in and Troy leaned down to the window. He looked in her eyes, causing chills to run down her body.

"Goodnight Miss Montez," Troy said in his husky voice.

She smiled and said, "Goodnight Wildcat."

Selena drove off before Troy could say anything. He watched them turn the corner, staring at the car that held the love of his life.

* * *

**OMG!!! iam soooo sorry about the late update!! with graduation, and all that crapola it has taken awhile for me to update! but no worries summer is here and that means more updates! as a matter of fact i have already started the next chapter! oh and the chapter name..hahha me and my friend couldnt think if anything better!! **

**enjoy!!  
**


	19. Every Hello Ends With A Goodbye

Gabriella sighed as she sat down at her regular table at Baylor's. The girls had gotten up at seven and were out the door by eight. Shopping with Selena requires you to be energized. Be prepared to walk till you drop. It was now well past noon and Gabriella had convinced her to eat some lunch. She had left her paying for more clothes and promised Gabriella to meet her as soon as she paid. When the two girls had gotten back to the hotel, Selena had demanded Gabriella to tell her why she was so happy. Gabriella had told her that a girl never kisses and tells, which lead Selena to squeal.

Gabriella sighed as she took out her phone. She and Troy had been texting throughout the day. She had yet to call Cameron to tell him that their relationship was over. He had given up on texting her and was now annoying her with calling her. She had gotten so fed up with it she had put her phone on silent. She laid it on the table as the waiter came and asked her what she wanted to drink. She ordered herself and Selena water. She was staring off into space when she saw her phone glow. She looked to see who it was and saw that it was Cameron. She thought it was a good time to tell him that it was over. She sighed and pulled her sunglasses off from the top of her head and put them on as she answered.

(**Gabriella**/ _Cameron_)

**"Hello?"**

_"Gabriella! Listen to me!"_

**"Why should I?"**

_"She was drunk! Okay I was just trying to leave the club! You gotta believe me! I would never hurt you!_

Gabriella sighed as she looked across the street to see Troy heading towards her.

_"Gabriella! You still there?"_

She sighed again as Troy hugged her and sat in the other empty chair.

**"Yeah I'm still here Cameron."**

She looked over at Troy to see his reaction. His face was hard to read.

**"Look, I really want to believe you! I really do, but I can't be with some one like you. You know what? We should just break up. I'm pretty sure Miley will be happy to hear that."**

She hung up her phone to find a text from Selena telling her she was on her way. She finally looked up at Troy who was smiling at her. She smiled back and noticed that he had drank all of Selena's water.

"You do know that that was Selena's water, right?" she said.

"I kinda figured, but seeing as she isn't here.." Troy trailed off. Gabriella shook her head as she took a sip of water from her own glass.

"BUBBLES!!"

Troy and Gabriella turned around to find Selena running towards them with her shopping bags in hand.

"OH MY GOD! Remember that show I auditioned for before heading out here?" Selena said taking the last empty seat, completely ignoring Troy.

"Umm the one where you are the school bitch?"

"No! The other one!"

"NO!!!"

"Yes!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! My manager just called! I start shooting next month!"

"That is so cool!"

"Tell me about it! Oh hey Troy!" Selena said finally noticing Troy.

"Hi! So the bonfire was fun last night." Troy said, looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah totally! I heard what you two did! Gosh! So you talk to Cameron yet? Did you break his heart?!" Selena said.

"Yeah, I did actually did break up with him. I guess that makes me single." Gabriella said looking at Troy. The two just stared at each other.

Selena groaned and said "Oh god you two make me sick! You know that? Anyway soooo Troy! What is a guy like you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

Troy smiled and said " HA HA, very funny. For your information, I was meeting Chad here so we can go over some plays for the basketball game."

"Oh really??!"

"Yes"

Before Selena had a chance to respond, the waiter came to the table and took their orders. After the waiter left the three of them were left with an uncomfortable silence. Selena took to her phone and was texting Chris who had plans to come into town. Troy went inside to talk to someone he knew. Gabriella was playing with her phone.

Selena cleared her throat and said "So!"

Gabriella looked at her friend and said " So what?"

" URGH! Oh my god! I'm just going to come right out and say it! Are you guys going out???"

Gabriella laughed and said, "He has a girlfriend."

Before Selena could answer, Troy came back with their food, with the help of Zeke.

"Here you are, ladies!" Zeke said, while he placed their food in front of them.

"Aww why thank you! You know Troy, you should be a waiter! You look so cute doing it!" Selena said making fun of Troy.

Troy stuck his tongue out at her, which made Gabriella laugh. Soon the whole table was laughing. Zeke excused himself so he could get back to work. Selena ordered herself the Caesar salad. Troy, being the boy he was, ordered ribs while Gabriella treated herself to a burger. Half way through lunch they were joined by Chad, who just ordered a coke.

Selena sighed and said, " I need ketchup!"

Chad and Troy looked at each other while Gabriella just rolled her eyes. Chad, who didn't know what she was talking about, reached for the ketchup that was on the table and said "Ummm okay? Here it is but I don't think you'll like it on your salad."

The two girls looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Chad looked at the girls then leaned toward Troy and said "Dude! I think we're missing something!"

"Yeah I think so" Troy responded.

It took a couple of minutes for the girls to calm down. Gabriella looked at Chad and said, "She was talking about a restaurant, well our favorite place to eat when we do a girls night out back home."

"Oh, so does their mean there's like a place called Mustard?" Chad asked.

This made Selena laugh harder, Gabriella just giggled and said, "No, I don't think there is Chad."

Chad sighed and said, "Oh, well we have to go! Lots of work to do if we want to win that championship game! Come on Troy!"

The boys left and it was just the two girls. Selena, who finally stopped laughing, said, "Oh man! I sure am going to miss that guy when I leave!"

"When do you leave?" Gabriella said, wishing her best friend didn't have to go.

"Two weeks from today."

"Oh yeah.."

They finished their meals, paid, and walked back to their hotel.

**East High Gym**

"Alright man! What's going on with you and Gabriella?" Chad asked Troy. The two were in the gym watching their team do stretch es before starting practice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! You couldn't stop staring at Gabriella at lunch. Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, but she broke up with him. I kinda walked into the conversation when we were at Zeke's. So it's over between them."

"Okay so they broke up! But your still tied down! Remember? Haley? Ring any bells??"

Troy frowned. He had completely forgotten about Haley, the one thing that stood in his way from getting Gabriella back.

"Hey coach!"

Chad and Troy both turned to see Trey, the captain of the Wildcats, standing with his friends.

"Are we going to start practice or what?"

Chad laughed and blew his whistle, ordering the team to do suicides.

He turned back to Tory and said, "Where is Haley?"

"She said something about visiting her parents."

"You don't even know where your own girlfriend is?"

"I know where she is!"

"What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Oh, shut up!" Troy said, punching Chad playfully.

After the team finished up, Chad, who was in no mood to yell or get frustrated, let the team play around in the gym.

"So Taylor is doing this dinner thing at our house two days from now. She wants me20to tell you. So in other words, you have to come." Chad said.

"Oh yeah? Hey, is it cool that Haley comes? She's supposed to come home tomorrow."

"Troy!! Come on! You have to break up with the girl! If you ever want a chance to be with Gabriella!"

"You think I don't know that! I just don't know how to break up with her."

"Troy now is not the time to be acting like a gentleman! Do what the kids are doing these days."

"And that would be?"

"All you have to do is send her a little thing called a text message!!

"You really want me to break up with her like that?"

Chad didn't get a chance to answer Troy, they both whipped around when they heard yelling and fists hitting a person. The rest of the team was trying to stop the fight between Trey and another teammate named Chase. Trey's friends finally pulled him off of Chase and were holding him back. Troy had got a hold of Chase.

"YOU DO THE STUPID MUSICAL AND YOUR GAME WILL BE OFF!" Said Chase trying to get out of Troy's hold.

"WE WERE JUST SINGING! IT ISN'T MY FAULT THAT DARBUS AND MS. NEILSON HEARD US AND GAVE US A CALL BACK!" Trey responded, who was also trying to get out of his friends strong hold.

"Is this what this whole thing is about? The musical? You guys do know that me and Troy were both in musicals right?" Chad said.

Chase looked at his coach, shrugged off Troy, and started walking towards the locker room. Soon the rest of the team followed. Trey's friend Brandon, who was holding Trey, let him go and followed.

Troy looked at Trey and said "If you wanna do the musical, go right ahead. No one is stopping you."

Trey just looked at Troy and headed towards the door that led out to the track. Chad started to walk around the gym and started to pick up the balls and put them back on the rack. Troy did the same thing until he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hey hoops! You think history is repeating itself??" Chad said

Troy sighed and said, " It looks like it doesn't it? Plus didn't Jones transfer here from West?"

Chad nodded.

"So he really isn't use to people here breaking the status quo is he?"

"Hmm guess your right. So you want to head over to the theater and see if Kelsi is there?"

"Oh, she is. So is Gabriella and Selena." Troy said, started to walk out of the gym.

"I'm guessing Gabs texted you, telling you?"

Troy looked at his best friend and said "Now how did you know that?" and he kept walking.

Chad shook his head and followed his best friend . When they walked into the theater, they found Kelsi at her piano with a student, and Gabriella and Selena were sitting in two of the many seats that filled the room. Gabriella had a notebook on her lap.

"Okay, how about I stayed grounded as the amounts rolled in?" Gabriella asked Selena.

"Yeah that works." She responded.

Gabriella smiled and started to write the lyric down. When she was finished, she was going to say something to Selena when her phone started to vibrate. Selena looked around and noticed Troy and Chad.

"Troy! We have got to stop meeting like this!" Selena said.

"Well, Selena, your on my turf now." Troy shot back.

Selena looked at Gabriella to complain about Troy, but she was still on her phone. She looked back at Troy who now had a smirk on his face. Selena sighed and started playing with her phone.

"Hey Kels! So what is this we hear about Trey and his girlfriend getting call backs for the musical?" Chad said, walking towards her.

"How do you know that? You hardly ever come out of that smelly gym of yours!" Kelsi said, joking around with him.

"Ouch Kels! That hurt!" Chad said.

Kelsi laughed and said "Anyway, yeah Trey and Vicki were great. They're supposed to come here to start rehearsing for the call backs if you want to stay."

"Well I would love to! But Taylor is waiting at home. So I have to go! Don't forget the dinner!" Chad said waving at everyone and walking out the doors.

"Thanks Taylor. I will be hanging out here for a little bit." Troy said, taking a seat next to Gabriella.

"Thank you so much Kenny! We both will be there next week!" Gabriella said. She finally hung up her phone.

"So what did Kenny want?" Selena said.

"Oh he's just getting together people for a Disney commercial and song. He wants us both there and I said yes."

"Hmmmm who else will be there?" Selena asked.

"Well, for the commercial, like most of the Disney stars. So like 29 people. For the song just me, you, the Jonas Brothers, and Miley."

Selena looked at her and said "Wait, did you just say Miley?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Gabriella said, turning to look at her.

"No, I think the real question is are YOU okay with that?"

"Selena, what are you talking about?"

"You just said Miley! Miley Cyrus! She is going to be there. You both are going to be in the same place at the same time!"

"Yeah and your poin t is?"

Selena threw her hands up in the air and said "You know what! I give up! I'll be out front waiting for you! Let me get the car! Oh yeah, I have to call Chris about your song." She got up and walked out of the theater the phone already to her ear.

She turned her attention back to Troy and smiled and said "Hey! What's up?"

"Did you do that on purpose? I mean, you doing that commercial and song thing, knowing that Miley Cyrus was going to be there?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella shrugged and said "Well, for the commercial, a lot more people will be there so what are the chances of running into her then. As for the whole song. I still haven't figured it out yet. Anyway, I have to get going. We leave tomorrow and I have to pack and say bye to everyone" She went to get up when the doors opened and Trey and Vicki came in. They went straight up to Kelsi, leaving no time for Gabriella to say bye to her. Gabriella just thought she would call her later.

Troy got up and followed her outside. "So, when are you leaving again?" he asked.

"Umm tomorrow" Gabriella repeated, not meeting his eyes.

"But we were finally happy! Me and you together, like it should be!"

"Troy, you have a girlfriend. Remember?"

A car pulled up to the curb and they both turned to see Selena. Gabriella sighed and kissed Troy on the cheek. She got in the car and Selena speed off. Troy stayed there for a couple more minutes before heading towards his car. He started it up only to hear Gabriella's voice fill his car with her latest single. He leaned over and turned off the radio. He pulled out of the parking lot, towards his apartment.

* * *

**Hey guys!!! sorry it's been such a long time!! school is kicking my butt! college is keeping me busy! anywho don't own anything! cuz if i did i would be rich! hope you like it!!**

**:)  
**


	20. Friends For Change

**(One Week Later)**

"I swear if Cyrus messes up her line one more time I'm going to kill someone," Selena said, walking towards Gabriella and Joe. They were all at the Disney Channel Friends for Change Challenge commercial shoot. Miley had stayed clear of Gabriella so far.

"I mean, how hard is it to say Reg and Pledge?" Selena said.

"Sel, chill, it's early. I'm sure she's just tired. We all are," Kevin Jonas said, wrapping his arm around Gabriella and giving her a one-arm hug.

"Why are you even defending her?!" Selena said to Kevin.

Kevin looked at his brothers for help. Nick was talking to Gabriella while Joe was talking to Brenda Song.

"Um…" he started.

"You know what? Don't answer that! If anyone needs me, I'll be in the green room!" With that being said, she turned and left the room.

"What's with her?" Joe asked his brother.

"I have no clue, and I don't think I wanna know!!" Kevin responded.

Gabriella laughed and looked at her phone. She sighed when she noticed that he had no new texts or missed calls. She had little time to think about this because she was needed on set.

"Hey Joe! You think anyone has told her that she has a scene with Miley yet?" Nick says.

"I don't think so," Joe replied.

"I have to do what?!" Gabriella half yelled.

"I tried to tell you last week in the car and the plane but you looked so sad and depressed about leaving your friends and Troy. I just didn't want you to be mad!" Selena said all in one breathe. "So are you mad?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked off. She walked outside and found a bench to sit at. She took her phone out of her pocket and noticed she had a text message. Her heart started to race. Her mind went into overdrive. Was it Troy? Was he mad at her for leaving again? Finally getting the courage to read it, she taps the "Read Now" button, and her spirits were shot down. It was from Kenny, telling her they were getting ready for her. Sighing, Gabriella gets up and walks back to the set. Just when she's about to reach the door a golf cart stops next to her. She looks and sees that it's Chris.

She smiles and Chris says, "Okay so before you do that scene, just remember that you've sold more CDs then her! Have more fans, and you write your own songs!"

"Wait, doesn't she right her own songs, too?"

"Oh yeah, well I was on a roll. Anyway I'm just here to let you know about my birthday plans."

Gabriella sighed and said, "I know! We do dinner with the gang and then heading over to the club."

"Okay just making sure. Oh! And you do know that Cameron will be there, right?"

She had completely forgotten that when he said the gang, he meant everyone.

"Um, yeah but don't worry, I'll still be there. Now I better get inside before they start to think I ran away! So see you tonight."

Chris waved goodbye and drove his golf cart away. Gabriella headed inside where Kenny was telling Miley and Selena where to sit.

"Okay, Miley you're on the right. Oh there you are Gabriella. You are on the left while Selena, you are on the floor leaning against that block. Now ladies, be nice!" Kenny said, eyeing Miley and Gabriella.

"Don't worry Kenny!" Miley assured him.

"Alright the sooner we start, the sooner you can get out of here," Kenny said, walking towards his chair located behind the camera.

"Alright, Quiet, and ACTION!"

Miley: You know what the powerful force in the world is?

Gabriella: You mean friendship?

Miley: Friendship for sure.

Selena: How about a million friends teaming up to do something.

Miley: Disney Friends for Change is about friends coming together to make big changes.

Gabriella: Really big! We're talking monumental.

Selena: The power of our friends and our determination to make a change is an amazing combination.

Miley: So we're getting together with our friends to help make this planet a better place for all of us.

Gabriella: Visit slash friends for change t register to take the friends for change pledge. I Gabriella

Selena: I Selena

Miley: and I Miley, promise to register and pledge

All: Reg and Pledge! We promise to Reg and Pledge allegiance to the planet on which we stand.

Selena: Once we've all pledged, you'll get a say on how Disney will spend a million dollars on projects to help the planet.

Gabriella: Projects that save energy, save water, create less waste, and heal the Earth.

Selena: That's the power of Disney's Friends for Change.

Miley: So come on; Go to Disney dot com slash Friends for Change to Reg and Pledge.

Gabriella: And get your friends to reg and pledge too.

Selena: Then keep watching Disney Channel to learn about Friends for Change global project and the part that you can play to make a difference.

Miley: Together, we can save the planet one friend at a time.

"And cut!" yelled Kenny. "That was great girls. Gabriella, Selena, you guys are done for the day since we already did the group shot." Gabriella ad Selena high-fived each other while Miley sent them a dirty look.

"What about me Kenny?" She asked.

"Oh sorry hun, but you have to stay. You still have to do scenes with Emily and Mitchell."

Miley sighed and walked away. Kenny turned towards Gabriella and Selena.

"Alright, see you girls in two weeks for the music video!"

The girls said good-bye to Kenny and the rest of the cast. As soon as they were off the Disney lot, they were surrounded by paparazzi. Both girls put their sunglasses on and continued walking towards Selena's new Porsche. As they always, they ignored the questions being asked. Finally reaching the car and almost running over some of the paparazzi toes, they were off to Massie's to get ready for Chris's big birthday bash.

**Massie's House**

"Please Gabriella!" Massie whined.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and said, "No Massie, I will not straighten my hair!"

"Why not? You look amazing with your hair straight!"

"You realize how long it's going to take if I start right now? Its 8:50 and we are supposed to meet the boys at Mr. Chow's at 9:30. Plus it takes at least two hours to do it."

"Not if you let Claire, Kristen, and I start now!"

"No! And that's final!" Gabriella said, walking out of Massie's bathroom and joining the other girls. When she walked into the living room, she found Kristen, Claire, and Selena playing Rock Band.

"So I guess we aren't straightening your hair tonight," Claire said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"You guessed right," Gabriella said, sitting on the couch.

"What is taking Massie so long?" Kristen said as she finished playing Rock Band.

"Sam just started her make-up. She should be done," Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabriella, you never told us how your weeks with your mom were," Claire said.

"Oh, it was good. You know, just hanging out. Watched movies," Gabriella answered.

"So, you didn't go out anywhere?"

"Yeah, I mean if you count Selena and me going shopping."

"Sounds like fun."

Gabriella just smiled. She had no intentions of telling her friends that she and Selena had hung out with Troy and his friends. The girls were quiet waiting for Massie to be finished so they could go to the dinner party. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Massie announced it's time to go. Chris had sent a limo so that afterwards they could all go to their favorite club to continue the party.

When the girls got to the restaurant, they were immediately hurried into one of the private rooms. Gabriella noticed that everyone had paired off. There were four seats open which meant she would have to sit next to Cameron. Selena had noticed this. Since Joe and she weren't going out, she wasn't obligated to sit next to him. She went straight for the chair on Cameron's left side, leaving Gabriella to sit next to her and Joe instead of Cameron. Cameron had tried to start small talk with Gabriella but it was always Selena who answered.

"So Gabriella, how is Kelsi?" Joe whispered.

She giggled and said, "No need to whisper. Everyone is having their own conversation. Why don't I give you her number so you can ask her yourself?"

Joe agreed and when Gabriella went to look for Kelsi's number, she noticed her had a text message. She tapped the "Read Now" button. She smiled when she saw it was from Troy.

**Troy: Hello!**

**Gabriella: Why hello stranger!**

Dinner went off with a hitch. Cameron made no intentions of speaking with Gabriella, which was fine by her. Word must have gotten out that the golden group was together again. When they were getting ready to leave, security came to warn them that there was a huge group of paparazzi outside. Gabriella sighed. She hated this part of being famous: the no privacy part and getting your picture taken constantly. The boys, except for Cameron, who went first to wait for the limo, formed their usual circle around the girls so they wouldn't get hurt. When they walked outside, the paparazzi were only interested in the fact that Gabriella was hanging out with Cameron. They pushed their way between the boys and Gabriella was blinded by flashes. Questions were being fired at her from left and right. She couldn't see in front of her because of the crowd of people. She then heard Selena yell to the closest boys, which were Chris and Joe.

"Wait! I lost Gabriella!"

Joe looked around and saw Gabriella surrounded by paparazzi. They made sure Selena was safely in the limo and they turned back to save Gabriella. They pushed and shoved, yelled for the photographers to get out of the way. Chris finally reached her, grabbing her hand. He towed her along with Joe behind. The trio finally made it to the limo.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Selena said, hugging her best friend.

"I'm fine, just trying to get rid of the spots," Gabriella replied. Gabriella looked at her phone and noticed she had two unread text messages. She opened the first one and rolled her eyes when she saw it was from Cameron asking if she was okay. Ignoring that message, she checked her other one.

**Troy: So how is everything going? Everyone here misses you, especially me.**

Selena leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Hmm by the smile on your face, I'm guessing that's Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about over there!" Massie yelled across the limo. Gabriella knew that if she told them she was talking to Troy again, they would all tell her to move on. She could just hear Massie saying "He doesn't fit into our world."

Before Gabriella could answer, Selena said, "So Chris, what did you think of that new song Gabriella wrote?"

"I thought it was really good. Really liked the rapping too," Chris replied, giving Gabriella a small smile.

Massie's question was forgotten as everyone began talking about upcoming projects.

Thankful for the distraction, Gabriella wrote back to Troy.

**Gabriella: Everything on this end is okay. Just going out today, celebrating a friend's b-day. Oh, Selena says hi and that she misses bugging you! Haha I miss everyone too! Tell everyone I say hi! 3**

She hit send just when they pulled up to the club. Gabriella sighed in relief when she saw there was only one camera man. When she got out of the limo, she immediately headed towards the front door. She was joined by Selena and the best friends went to sit at their reserved table. Gabriella looked around and noticed nobody really famous was there. She knew Chris had invited people, but judging from the people there, no one had arrived yet.

"Alright guys, first round of shots are on me!" Massie said, walking over to the table with a tray full of shot glasses.

Gabriella looked at Selena who was eyeing the shot glasses like it was filled with dirt.

"Um, I think I'll pass on the shots, thanks," Selena said.

"Oh come on Selena! I'd expect that from Gabs, but you?" Chris said after he downed the tequila.

"Hey!" Gabriella protested.

"Haha, yeah well I don't feel like stumbling out of here. Hey Gabriella, come with me to the restroom."

Selena didn't wait for her to respond. She dragged Gabriella through the club and straight into the restroom.

"Alright, what was that all about?" Gabriella asked her.

"Urgh, I don't know! I look around and see them and ugh, I don't know how to explain it!"

"Okay, just take deep breaths! Happy place," Gabriella said.

She felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and smiled when she saw Troy had replied.

"Urgh!" Selena yelled.

Gabriella jumped and looked at Selena.

"What!"

"Why is it that Troy texts you but Ryan NEVER texts me!"

Gabriella smiled and said, "Aw, you're jealous!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are! You look at our friends and see them together! It makes you wish you had someone!" Selena looked as if she was going to kill Gabriella.

"Oh shut up and come on before they all think we left," Selena said.

"Okay, just let me answer the text."

"Fine, but make it snappy!"

Gabriella opened the text. It said:

**Troy: Will do, and Hi Selena! Going to the clubs? Well be careful! Don't drink too much! ;)**

**Gabriella: Haha very funny!**

"Okay let's go!"

The two girls made their way out of the restroom and noticed that the club was packed. They made it to their friends. Chris's other friends had arrived. Gabriella smiled and said hi to everyone. The girls were sitting all together when a guy came up to Gabriella.

"Hi there!"

* * *

Hey sooooo sorry guys it's been forever!! i know!! but here you go! and the next one will be up as soon as i get it back from my friend who is editing it!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR! well a little too early but yeah!


	21. Rumors

Gabriella turned around and saw Taylor Lautner. She felt herself blush and yelled over the music.

"Hi!"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"You know, I'm not really drinking tonight."

"Okay, then let me get you a refill on the water," Taylor said, walking away before Gabriella could argue.

The girls all squealed and Selena said, "Oh my god! Have you seen something so fine in your entire life?"

Claire added, "Did you see him in New Moon?"

"I was drooling when he had his shirt off," Kristen joined the conversation.

"Gabriella, you should totally go on a date with him!" Massie suggested.

Gabriella shook her head and before she could respond, Taylor came back with her water. The girls all got up, claiming to have to go to the bathroom.

"Something tells me that they don't all have to go to the bathroom," Taylor said with a smile.

Gabriella laughed and said, "You're right. They just wanted to leave us alone."

"So what's going on between you and that guy?" Taylor said, nodding his head towards Cameron who was glaring at Taylor.

Gabriella looked to where he was nodding and said, "Nothing, he just can't let me go! Seriously, he needs to like move on."

The two of them laughed, causing Gabriella's friends to look over. Both Taylor and Gabriella talked well into the night. By the time Gabriella looked down at her watch, it was passed two in the morning. Having been up since six, she suddenly found herself tired. Trying to hide her yawn so Taylor wouldn't notice, she looked to see if her friends were ready to leave. To her disappointment, her friends were on the crowded dance floor, having the time of their lives. She turned back around to find Taylor sitting next to her.

"What? Getting bored of me already?" Taylor said.

"No, it's just I've been up since six this morning. Getting a little bit tired, but judging by my friends dancing out on the overly crowded dance floor, they don't look like they are ready to leave yet."

"Well if you'd like, I could give you a ride home."

"And how do I know you won't take me somewhere else?"

Taylor smiled and said, "Do you really think I'm that type of guy?"

Gabriella sighed and said, "I guess not. Alright, let me go tell Selena that I'm leaving. I'll be back."

Gabriella got up and made her way through the crowd of people, finally reaching Selena who was dancing with Joe. Selena was singing along with the song "Down" by Jay Sean.

"Hey! Taylor is taking me home! You still coming over after?" Gabriella shouted over the music.

"Ohhh Taylor is taking you home? Are you sure that's all he's planning on doing?" Selena yelled back.

Gabriella playfully punched her best friend and said, "Like I said before in the bathroom, Jealous!"

She then turned around and walked away before Selena could say anything else. When Gabriella returned, she found Taylor holding her clutch bag.

"You ready to go? I had the valet bring the car around."

"Alright! Let's Go!"

They were waiting at the front of the club. Minutes later, they got the go ahead to go outside. As soon as Gabriella and Taylor walked outside, the cameras started going crazy. Everyone was trying to figure out why Gabriella was leaving the club with Taylor and not with her friends. They reached Taylor's car and he opened the passenger side. Gabriella climbed in while ignoring all the questions that was being fired her way. Taylor jumped into the driver side and as soon as the paparazzi moved aside he pulled away from the curb.

"I think we just started rumors!" Taylor said. They were waiting for the traffic light to change.

"Yeah, I could just hear Ryan Seacrest right now 'Taylor Lautner and Gabriella Montez. Are they a couple?"

Taylor laughed and said, "So where to Miss Montez?"

"Hmmm well I am kind of hungry...."

"Are you implying that you want to go to like a fast food place?"

"Is there anything open so late?"

"I don't know. I guess we could try to find some place that's open."

"If you want. I mean it's cool if we don't find anything."

The both of them fell into a comfortable silence. Gabriella started to wonder why Taylor was being so nice to her. Didn't he have a girlfriend? Maybe those were just rumors.

"Oh, look there's a Carl's Jr. open right there! Wanna get something from there?"

Gabriella sighed and said, "Might as well."

Taylor turned into the Carl's Jr. parking lot. After a mini argument about who was going to pay, Taylor ended up paying for both of their burgers. They stayed in the parking lot, eating and talking. The topic of boyfriends and girlfriends came up. Taylor did had a girlfriend who, at the moment, was out on tour. Taylor knew that Gabriella was single and when he saw her at the club, he knew that what she needed right now wasn't a boyfriend, but just a friend. They were just about finished with their food when Taylor turned towards Gabriella and said,

"You know Gabriella, you're fun to be around."

"Aww why thank you! You're not so bad either!"

"Alright, ready to head home?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! I'm about to fall asleep right here in your car!"

After giving Taylor directions to her apartment, and getting lost, he finally stopped in front of her apartment complex.

"Alright, here we are!"

"It's about time! It's like four in the morning! I won't be too surprised if I find Selena already in my apartment sleeping!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you said right instead of left!"

"Um, I did say left! You're the one who turned...you know what? Thanks for the ride!"

"My pleasure! Hey wait! Whenever you need a friend to talk to, here's my number," Taylor said, writing down his number on a napkin and giving it to her.

"Thanks. I'll text you later, giving you my number," Gabriella said.

She shut his car door and hurried into her building. Gabriella was standing outside her door getting her keys, when her door suddenly opened, showing Selena in her pajamas with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been? I get back, expecting you to be here! But no! You're not here! You could have been raped!" Selena said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked in. She went into her bedroom and threw on her pajamas. Selena had followed her in. Gabriella was on her way to the kitchen when she noticed a tub of ice cream halfway eaten, sitting on her kitchen table. She knew that girls always sometimes eat ice cream only when they are heartbroken. She looked up at Selena, who looked back at her.

The two friends stared at each other until Selena said, "What! Why are you staring at me?"

Gabriella led her into the living room and sat on the couch. She sighed before saying, "Selena, is something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, considering that there is a tub of half eaten ice cream on my kitchen table, I'd say something is bugging my best friend. Besides, since when do you yell at me about being raped and all? I think someone has watched a little too much of Law and Order: SVU."

Selena giggled and said, "Yeah I think so too. And I guess I'm just too confused about this whole Ryan thing. You realize how much it sucked being single tonight? Whenever I looked around, I saw all of these couples. And then there was you and Taylor! It was soo frustrating because you already sort of have a boy! A boy, who I might add, actually TEXTS you! Does Ryan text me? NO! Oh, and don't even get me started on the whole Joe-Kelsi thing!!"

"Wow, who knew someone so tiny can keep all that bottled up inside!" Gabriella tried to joke around, but only made Selena somewhat angrier.

"I mean, was Ryan this way in high school?" Selena asked.

"Well, no, not really! But that's because he wasn't in charge of a country club. The only thing he had to deal with was if someone was having trouble with the dancing for the musical. I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him!"

"But! But! Ugh! Fine, I see your point!" Selena sighed before saying, "So why are you home so late? You left the club at like two and now its four-thirty!"

"Well, we got hungry, so we looked for someplace that was open. Then, we ate our food and talked a bit. Did you know he's going out with Taylor Swift? Yeah! Not rumors! Anyway, then he took the wrong turn coming her so that took a while, dropped me off, and now I'm here talking to you!"

"Wow, and to think you didn't even make out! So did you get his number or something? He looks like a cool guy to befriend."

"Are you just saying that so if you guys become friends, you have better chances of meeting people from the twilight movies?"

"Maybe!!"

"Oh my god! And to think you were really beat up over the Ryan situation a few seconds ago."

"Oh shut up! Now let's go to bed! I'm sooooo tired!"

Gabriella laughed and let Selena pull her off the couch. The two girls fell asleep as soon as they got into the queen bed.

**Next Day – Albuquerque **

The gang, minus Ryan, who was busy with the last minute plans for the grand opening of the amusement park, were all hanging out at Chad and Taylor's house. The boys were outside playing basketball while the girls were inside preparing the steaks so the boys could fire up the BBQ. The girls were all talking when they heard Gabriella's name on TV. They were watching The Girls Next Door when it cut to commercials. The room was soon filled with Ryan Seacrest's voice.

_"Tonight at seven, find out if there is something going on between Gabriella Montez and Taylor Lautner. They were seen leaving the big birthday bas of Chris Brown together. Stay tuned for the story."_

The girls all looked at each other and turned off the TV. Taylor was the first to break the silence.

"I mean, it's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I mean Joe was texting me last night. He would have said something." Kelsi said.

"Since when do you have Joe Jonas's number?" Sharpay asked her.

Kelsi blushed and said, "Gabriella gave him my number. He was texting me all night last night until I fell asleep."

"I don't know whether to be happy for you or not," Sharpay said.

"Happy about what?"

The girls whipped their heads around and saw that the guys had finished their mini basketball game and were now in the kitchen, raiding the fridge for some Gatorade.

"Happy about what? Isn't anyone going to answer the question?" Chad said.

"Um...happy that you guys are done playing basketball so you can start cooking us food!" Taylor said.

"Oh, so is that all we're good for? Making you ladies food?" Zeke asked the group of girls.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sharpay replied.

"Alright, where are those steaks? I'll put them on the grill. So we have two bathrooms, both with showers. I call the first bathroom!" Chad yelled.

Jason, Zeke, and Troy looked at each other for a few seconds until they realized there was only one open shower. Troy took off, but Zeke was right behind him. Soon, the three boys were all fighting with each other up the stairs. They heard Troy's yell of victory and the other two boys moan. The girls stayed downstairs, glad that they didn't figure out their conversation.

"So do we pretend that we didn't hear that? Or do we, and by 'we' I mean Taylor, TIVO E! News and we all come back tomorrow while the guys are all at Lave Springs helping out Ryan, and watch that piece of news?" Sharpay asked.

"I have to say, Sharpay has a brilliant idea!" Taylor said. "Alright, take these out for Chad while I go and TIVO. Sound good?"

Sharpay nodded her head and took the plate of steaks out.

Everything was going great. The food was ready, the boys no longer looked and smelled like they were playing basketball earlier that day, and Troy heard his phone vibrate on the table. He smiled when it was a text from Gabriella. Last night, he sort of got worried when she didn't answer his text. Then he relaxed when he realized that she wouldn't be able to text back. He knew that she was surrounded by friends and no harm would come to her.

"Who's that? Didn't you break up with Haley?" Chad asked Troy.

"It's Gabriella and yes, I did break up with her, thank you very much!" said Troy.

Troy then went back to see what the text message said.

**Gabriella: Hey! Sorry I never replied last night. Kind of forgot to check my phone throughout the whole night. Didn't know I had a text 'til right now, seeing as I just woke up. So how are you?**

Troy chuckled when he read that she had barely gotten up. Knowing her, she had silenced her phone so no phone call or message could wake her.

**Troy: You just woke up? It's like 4 in the afternoon? What time did you leave the club? I'm fine just here at Chad and Tay's having an early dinner with everyone.**

"So, what she say?" Taylor asked.

"Just wanted to know how I was. She just woke up. I tell you those friends of hers keep her out 'til late! Or early, however you want to look at it," Troy replied.

**Gabriella: Haha yea, well I got home at like 4ish. But I blame it all on my friend who offered to give me a ride home! But then I got hungry, so we ate, then he took a wrong turn and it took us FOREVER to get unlost. But I did make it home!**

Troy frowned when he read the word "he". Who was the "he" and why was he hanging out with his Gabriella.

"Anything wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, but Gabriella just woke up. Remember how I told you it was one of her friend's birthdays so they all went out to celebrate? She asked one of her friends, who is a guy, to take her home! But like I said, nothing to worry about."

**Troy: Well I'm sorry! I'll talk to you later!**

"Alright Zeke! What's for dessert?" Troy said, putting his phone away in his pocket and ignoring the text that he knew was from Gabriella.

All the friends said good-bye and Troy got into his truck and stopped by his parent's house to see if they needed anything. He stayed for about ten minutes before going to his apartment. He unlocked his door and hung his coat. He walked further in and noticed he had a message on his answering machine. It was from Maria, Gabriella's mom.

_"Hey Troy, it's Maria. I'm just calling because Nick has this business meeting down in LA next week. I got this brilliant idea that after the basketball game, you, everyone else, Nick, and I all go down and surprise Gabriella. I'm only staying the weekend because I have work and so do you guys. So what do you think? Don't worry about the cost. Nick's company is paying for everything! So let me know! I hope you agree! Alright got to go! Lots of love!"_

Troy sat on the couch and thought about the idea. Surprising Gabriella meant getting to see her again. But seeing her meant seeing all of her friends. Troy sighed. He had no clue what to do. He'd have to see if the others were down on the idea. But for now, he had to come up with new plays for the basketball game.

* * *

**alright guys here you!!!! oh and please please please review!! it can say anything! like how much you like the story! but please please review!!! more to come!!! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriella woke up at around 4 in the afternoon. She rolled over to find Selena already awake and looking through her phone.

"Any new messages?" Gabriella asked.

Selena sighed and said, "Just from the girls asking if you ever came home. Not that important if you ask me."

Gabriella laughed and said "Well, what are we doing today? I mean, with the rest of today seeing as its already 4 in the afternoon."

"I say we just stay here, in our PJs, and order some pizza or something," Selena replied, getting out of bed.

"If you say so. I'll be out in the living room in a bit."

Gabriella rolled out of bed and stretched. She looked at her phone to realize she had tons of missed calls and text messages yet to be answered. She was glad that she put her phone on silence. She looked through the text messages and found out most of them were from her friends. She ignored those and found one from Troy she never replied to last night. She text him back and after having a small conversation she looked through her missed calls. A lot of them were from Brad. She decided to call him back later. She walked into the living room just to find Selena eating some more ice cream.

"You know, you could just text him!" Gabriella said while getting a spoon from the kitchen and joining her on the couch.

"Yeah, I know! But that's just depressing! I mean the GIRL texting the boy? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Yes, but this is Ryan we are talking about! I'm pretty sure he's busy with the opening of his amusement park just weeks from now!"

"Okay, so let's say for argument sake, that he is busy. He can take a break! He has to sleep!"

"Oh my god! Will you just text him! Or I'm texting him myself!"

"Fine! Let me go get my phone!" Selena left leaving Gabriella to watch TV.

She giggled to herself when E! News had asked whether something was going on between Gabriella and Taylor. They said they tried to reach both of their publicist but they wouldn't comment. Now she knew why Brad had called her so many times. She hoped that Troy or neither of her friends would be watching. Knowing Troy he would probably freak out. She looked at her phone and noticed the napkin that Taylor had written his number. She looked at the napkin and copied the number into her phone and sent him a text message. They had a very short conversation as he was filming his latest movie. Gabriella got up from the couch and walked over to her calendar to see if she had anything to do that week. She was glad she didn't. She could use the time off to just relax and not have to think about anything else until next week. She walked back to the couch to get the ice cream and put it back into the freezer. She walked into her room to find a very giggly Selena talking on the phone. She had the volume loud so Gabriella could hear that she was talking to Ryan. Gabriella gave her best friend two thumbs up. The rest of the day was uneventful. The girls ordered pizza and the rest of the night was dedicated to learning the "Friends for Change" song.

**Next Day/ Albuquerque**

The boys all went to Lava Springs to help their best friend with some stuff. This left the girls free to do anything they wanted until it was time to meet the boys for some dinner. They were all at Taylor's house waiting for Kelsi to arrive so they could all watch the E! News episode from last night. Taylor was in the kitchen getting drinks for all her friends while Sharpay was in the living room. Finally the two girls heard the door open and Kelsi's voice telling them she was there.

"Urgh, about time small person!" Sharpay said, as Kelsi walked into the living room and accepted the glass of ice cold water from Taylor.

"Sorry, got caught up with fixing the arrangement of the songs for the play. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Kelsi said, sitting down on the couch and waiting for the two other girls to follow her lead.

"Alright, here we go. Shall we watch the whole thing? Or fast forward through some stuff?" Taylor asked.

"I say we watch the whole thing!" Sharpay looked over to Kelsi "I don't care! Whatever we say it won't matter and you know that!"

So the girls watched every single piece of celebrity gossip. There were pictures of Gabriella and her friends leaving a restaurant and into a waiting limo. Then, came the piece of information that they were all waiting to hear.

_"Stay tuned to find out if these two hot celebrities are shaking up or just friends."_

"Fast forward through the commercials! Hurry!!" Sharpay said, slapping Taylor's arm."Owww! Okay okay!" Taylor said rubbing her arm.

_"And we are back! Now last night was Chris Brown's Birthday bash! First his famous group of friends hit up Mr. Chow's then they all left to hit the club. Gabriella was seen going with her friends into the club, but was seen leaving with another person. Mr. Taylor Lautner. What is going on between these two? Has Gabriella gotten over Cam? Has Taylor split from his rumer country girlfriend Taylor swift? We tried to reach both of their publicist, they both said no comment. And now to other couple news….."_

"That's it? That's all they have to say about it?" Sharpay said.

"I told you guys there was nothing to worry about!" Kelsi said.

"Well, I guess." Taylor said.

"And to think I could have like gone and had my nails done!" Sharpay said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Have you talked to Gabriella, Kels?" Taylor asked.

"No, I haven't texted her. I've been kind of busy with the musical and getting Trey and Vicki ready."

"Oh, how is the musical going?"

"It's coming along. Call backs are next week. The real fun begins when the roles are all handed out." Kelsi said, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen where Sharpay was talking on the phone.

"So, you think we can get away with not going to Lava Springs?" Taylor said.

"I for one can't go. I already told Ryan. Remember call backs?" Kelsi said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, at least Sharpay will be there, if she goes in the first place." Taylor said.

"Ohh thank you soo much Linda. I can make it in like fifteen minutes! Bye!" Sharpay hung up her phone and looked at the two other girls and said "What?"

"What do you mean by what? Sharpay , we have to be at Lava Springs remember!" Taylor said.

"Oh, that's today? Well, I'm sure Ryan won't mind. I mean get real. What help would I be?" Sharpay said with her hands on her hips.

"She has a point Tay," Kelsi sighed and said, "Fine, I guess it's just me! Would one of you give me a ride there. I don't feel like driving."

"I will," Kelsi volunteered.

"Thanks! Let me just get my coat." Taylor said, rushing out of the room.

"Well I have to go. Tell everyone to stay at the club. It's been awhile since we all had dinner together. And by together, I mean with Ryan there too. Also tell them not to worry, it's on me." Sharpay said to Kelsi.

Taylor came back into the room and the two girls were off. On their way to the country club, Kelsi asked Taylor if Maria had called her. Taylor thought it was a good idea, but would ask everyone what they thought later on that day. As soon as Kelsi pulled up, Chad came out running towards them.

"Oh my god! Guys, what took you guys soo freaking long! Ryan is in there going crazy! A couple hours ago he was going crazy because he couldn't find a pen. A PEN!!!"

"Oh! Well I'm here now and I'll make sure he doesn't freak out," Taylor said, getting out of the car.

"See you guys later! And see you guys later for dinner." Kelsi said, driving away.

"Dinner? What is she talking about? And why isn't she staying here?" said a complaining Chad.

Taylor rolled her eyes and said "Oh, come on!".

She dragged her boyfriend into Ryan's office where Ryan was firing off directions to everyone. After getting their assignments, they all walked out of the office. It was a long day for everyone. The country club was short on staff, seeing as there was a bug going around, so Troy stayed behind and was giving the duty of being the Golf expert. Zeke helped out in the kitchen. Chad, who wanted to stay behind with his boys, wanted to be a waiter, but when Ryan pointed out that he already had tons of waiters, Chad had no choice but to jump in Ryan's car and head to the amusement park and do some work there. Taylor also stayed behind so she could keep everything in smooth order. Soon, it was time for dinner. Ryan and Chad came back. Sharpay had come with her hair blown out and her nails done. Kelsi came back from rehearsing with Trey and Vicki. Everyone was gathered around a reserved table eating their dinner. Ryan was filling everyone in on his plans for the big opening in two weeks. Troy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. They all looked in his direction.

"Did Maria call any of you guys?" Troy asked his said yes and they were all thinking of what Troy thought of the said plans."Well, what do you guys think?"

"Well I say we go. It's just for the weekend, and if we do go, then it would be after the game Friday night." Chad said.

"That's what I thought last night," Troy said.

"Well, I guess we could go. I mean, Nick is being nice enough to pay for everything." Taylor agreed.

"So it's agreed. We are all going to LA next weekend?" Sharpay nodded their heads and were all talking about going to LA and planning on what to do once they get there. Soon, they all finished and said good bye to each other. Taylor, like always, told everyone she would call Maria tonight and tell her that everyone was on board. Everyone jumped in their cars except Chad and Taylor who went with Troy as neither of them brought their cars.

**Back in LA**

_I want your loving_

_ And I want your revenge_

_You and me put on a bad romance_

_I want your lovingAll your love is revenge_

_You and me put on a bad romance_

Lady Gaga's new single Bad Romance could be heard throughout Gabriella's apartment. She, currently in her pajama's, putting some make up on getting ready to go out with Selena. While in their pajama's yesterday, the girls started thinking it would be fun if they moved in together since Selena is always over at Gabriella's. So, today the girls were going to look at some houses, then maybe get something to eat. They invited Joe to go with them and he was going to pick up the girls in about half hour. Selena went home to get some more clothes and was the first Joe was picking up. She finished applying the make up and went to change into her outfit. She wore washed out jeans and a plain purple top. She looked at the clock and found she had 5 minutes till Joe was picking her up. She grabbed her hoodie and purse. Her phone vibrated and it was Selena telling her they were in the front. She went into her bedroom and turned off her Ihome and was out the door and climbing into the back of Joe's sleek black Hummer.

"You guys ready to go house shopping?" Joe asked the girls.

"YES!" Selena shouted.

"God, someone is excited!" Gabriella said from the back seat.

"Well I am! I mean, you realize how much fun this moving in together is going to be? No more driving to my house for a change of clothes, no more going to my house to pick up something then going back to your house! Now all I have to do is go down the hall or something! Oh and I call the master room!"

"Um I don't think so! I think that I should get it because it was my idea in the first place!"

"Yeah, but I was the one who called the realtor!"

"That's not true! I heard you call JOE who called his realtor!"

"So does this mean I get the master bedroom?" Joe asked.

Selena smacked his arm and said "No!"

"Ow, god you know for someone so tiny you punch really hard!"

"Aww why thank you!" she then turned around to face Gabriella and narrowed her eyes and said "This isn't over Montez!"

Gabriella laughed and said "Yeah. That scary face isn't working on me!"

Selena pouted. "Oh COME ON!!! I want it! Please, please!!!!!"

She ignored her and asked Joe "So, have you been talking to Kels?"

Joe looked at her through his rear view mirror and said "Oh yeah. She said today she was staying home and working on that high school musical thing."

"That's cool. Hey Selena, how's it going with the talking to Ryan thing?"

"OMG! It's going great! He's all stressed about that amusement park. And I'm all aww wish I was there to relieve the stress…"

"OKAY!! Look, we are here!"

Joe pulled up to a two story house. It was in a gated community, which Gabriella liked. All of them got out of the car and met the person who sold Joe his house.

"Hi, I'm Tom. It's so nice to meet you. I'm guessing it's the girls who are looking to move in to a house."

"Yes Tom. Mom would kill me if I bought another house." Joe said, shaking Tom's hand.

"Aw yes, Denise would not like that. And you two girls are?" Tom asked.

"Gabriella."

"Selena."

"Well, nice to meet you. So let's take a look at this house. It has 4 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms. A pool out back. And an amazing view of LA." Tom said in his business voice.

The four of them walked into the house and Selena gasped. "Oh my god! It's so big!"

"Haha that's what she said!" Joe joked.

"Ew, gross!" Gabriella said.

When they walked into the house, they immediately saw a grand stair case leading up to the bedrooms. They walked into the kitchen, which was big. There was a breakfast bar and an island. Gabriella liked the kitchen. They went through the French doors, and there was a BBQ area. The pool had a water slide and a waterfall.

"Alright, let's go and see the bedrooms!" Selena exclaimed.

She took off running into the house. Gabriella sighed and Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her into the house up the stairs and into the first bedroom. It was fairly small, with a moderate size closet. All the other three bedrooms looked the same, with the exception of the different view from the window. They walked into the master bedroom and Gabriella gasped. The room was so big that her room back home could have fit, with a lot more room.

Selena came running into the room and said "You have to come and see the size of the closet!"

She pulled her through a door that was to the right. The closet was even bigger, but to Gabriella, the place felt like it was too Hollywood for her. The four all went downstairs and all of them agreed to go and see the other two houses Tom had picked out for them. By the time they were all finished looking at houses, Gabriella was tired. Tom had told them that he had other houses they could check out if they wanted to but Selena told him some other time. Joe treated the girls to dinner and dropped them off at Gabriella's place. The girls grabbed something to drink from the fridge. Selena went into the bedroom to take off her shoes. Gabriella walked to the answering machine to find that Kenny had called reminding the girls that they were scheduled to go into the recording studio to lay down the song "Send It On".

"You know, those houses that Tom showed us weren't that bad. All in gated communities, decent neighbors, and the all the rooms are a fair size. So what's the problem?" Selena asked.

Gabriella sat herself on the sat on the floor and sighed "I don't know. I guess I want a house that doesn't scream 'Oh look at me! I'm rich! If I really wanted I could buy your house too!' Call me old fashion! But…"

"Yeah, but in reality, we are rich. I guess if you want we can just get a condo with like three bedroom. I'll even be nice and let you have the master bedroom."

"No, I want a house. I mean, if we don't get a house then when are we going to throw our own little party?"

"If you say so. So was that Kenny telling us we have to record that song tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I should be done early! I mean, I don't sing that much. Just the chorus and even then, you won't hear my voice 'cause of you, Miley, and the Jonas brothers!"

"Oh, what a shame!"

Selena sighed. She looked at her phone and noticed she had a new text message from an unknown number. She was about to tap the ignore button but she pressed 'Read' and noticed it was from Troy.

**Troy: Hey! It's Troy I got your number from Ryan! Alright so here's the deal. Maria came up with this plan to surprise Ella and go there next week. So you guys aren't like busy?**

**Selena: Awww you have a pet name for her! That's soooo cute! Um…….not that I know of. But then again I don't really know anything about our schedule till Bubbles tells me. So I'm going out on a limb right now, and say no we aren't busy.**

"Are you texting Ryan? Can't you go like a day without texting him?" Gabriella said. She had turned on the TV and was going through her TIVO to see if she still had shows to watch.

"For your information! I'm not talking to Ryan! I'm talking to…..um….Massie. She wanted to see if I wanted to go out tonight."

"Uh huh, that's what they all say." Selena threw a pillow at her and looked down to see if Troy had written back.

**Troy: You're wired, you know that! How Ryan puts up with you I have no clue. Anyway well if you do get busy…..try to get out of it. And don't tell Gabriella! It's a surprise! But I have to leave so text me if anything comes up!**

Selena sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. How the hell was she supposed to keep THIS a secret from her best friend. If only Troy had known that she could not keep a secret to save her life, which is why her friends never told her about surprises! The longest time she had kept a secret was the drive from her house to her grandparents. She had told them at the time that her parents were having another baby. But really, who told a little three year this kind of information! It would be a really hard week for Selena.

* * *

Alright guys! here you guys! review please! thank you! :)


	23. Weird

The rest of the week was uneventful for the girls. Selena went out with the girls but Gabriella chose to sit at home and took virtual tours of homes. She bookmarked the ones she liked and would show Selena. The weekend was boring to Gabriella, Selena told her it was because she wasn't going out and coming home till late at night. Gabriella just rolled her eyes at that theory. She noticed that Selena was asking about the coming week, whether or not she was busy. She asked her why, but Selena would always change the subject. It was now Tuesday and the girls were getting ready to head to the studio and lay down the track to the Friends For Change song.

"Selena! Are you almost ready?" Gabriella yelled from the living room.

"Will you stop yelling! I have a headache!" Selena said, walking into the living room.

"Well, who was the one who wanted to go out last night, and decided to drink! I told you we had to go to the studio!" Gabriella smirked as she watched Selena get an Advil from the medicine cabinet.

"Ugh. Let's just go!" Selena said, already walking out the door.

When they arrived, they noticed Joe's car already parked. They went inside and found Joe, Nick, and Kevin talking to Zac who was producing.

"Well, look who decides to grace us with their presence!" Joe said.

"Well we would have been here earlier if it wasn't for Selena over there." Gabriella said, giving the three brothers a had laid down on a couch with her arm over her eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Selena muttered.

"Alright, who wants to go first. Selena?" Zac said.

"Ugh, fine! Pick on the hungover girl!" Selena said, heading into the recording Booth.

"Alright! Let's do this!" She said.

"Okay! So, to start, let's do your mini solo first." Zac gave him a thumbs up. She heard the music and Zac gave her the signal to start

_._

_"A word is just a word _

_Till you mean what you say_

_And love isn't love _

_Till you give it away"_

"Alright, well……"

"If you tell me to do that again, dear help me god."

"Okay well, okay so, Nick wanna go and give it a try!" Zac said.

"Wait! What was wrong with that! I thought it was okay!! Gabriella, tell them it was okay" Selena said.

Gabriella , who was looking at her phone, looked up and said "What did you say?"

"Ugh, fine! NICK, why don't you go in!!!!" Selena plopped herself on the couch next to Gabriella.

"So who the hell are you talking to this early in the morning?"

"God!! Just cause Zac said you sucked doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

"Ugh! Why is everyone turning on me! Zac, you!"

"Um….Sel is something wrong?"

"What makes you say that" Selena said, not looking Gabriella in the eye.

"Well I don't know. You've been acting weird."

"Weird? How weird? What are you talking about? I'm not acting weird!"

"If you say so…." For the rest of the day, Selena didn't talk to Gabriella, which was weird. They all did their part of the song and soon it was time to go home. Word had gotten out that they were at the recording studio because there were a lot of paparazzi outside waiting to get a picture. Selena dropped Gabriella off at her apartment and told her she'll be back soon. Selena drove to her own apartment. When she entered her apartment she took out her phone and dialed Troy's number.

_Troy_**/Selena**

_"Hello?"_

**"Oh my god Troy! Why did you tell me to keep a secret!!!**"

_"Why, hello to you Selena! How are you doing? Me? I'm doing good!"_

"**NO , Troy! Listen to me! I think she's catching on to me hiding something! I mean, I haven't kept anything from her since that one time we threw her a surprise party! And even then, when I was driving her she kept asking me what was wrong and I told her!!!"**

_"Okay, Selena listen to me! Take a deep breath! _He heard Selena take a deep breath._"Okay now exhale. Alright feeling better?"_

**"Ummmm NO!! Troy! I'm like dying here! You realize that I went out last night, just so your freakin' girlfriend will stop bugging me about what's wrong with me! I have a massive hang over!"**

_"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"_

**"Troy! This is NOT funny!"**

_"Okay, okay. Well It's not my fault! I mean, I didn't tell you to go out and get so drunk that you'd have a hangover! But, while we are on the subject, you guys aren't doing anything this weekend right?"_

**"Ummmm, well Friday we are doing this music video which leads into Saturday morning. How long are you going to be here for?"**

_"Just the weekend. We leave Friday night as soon as we finish coaching. So you are busy? Can't you get out of it?"_

**"No. Okay how about, you guys still come. Tell me what hotel you are staying at and I'll send a car to pick you guys up and I'll make the arrangements so you guys can come and watch us do our work."**

_"You can do that?"_

**"Puh-lease I'm Selena Gomez!! I can do pretty much anything I want!"**

_"Anything you want?"_

**"You know what I mean!! Either you want it or you don't!"**

_"Alright! Go,d aren't you a happy camper today!"_

**"Okay really! I don't need this!"**

_"Alright, alright calm down! Anyway, so what's going on between Ella and that vampire?"_

**"Vampire? Don't you mean WEREWOLF?" **

_"Same thing!"_

**"Um no I don't think so! I don't see NO vampire with a twelve pack! Anyway, nothing is going on between them. Strictly friends. I should know! Why did you think something was going on?"**

_"Um no! The girls were all freaked out. Well I gotta go. There is some commotion going on in the gym. So still on for Friday, and yes, do that whole inside connections you have."_

**"Alright! Bye! Don't forget to text the whole hotel thing!"**

_"I won't! bye!"_

Selena threw herself onto her bed. The whole keeping a secret from her best friend was starting to get to her. She was doing everything possible to keep herself away from Gabriella, which meant going out last night with Massie. She felt her phone vibrate. She groaned and rolled over, looking at the text she received. She groaned again when she saw it was Massie.

**Massie: Hey, going out again tonight. Wanna come?**

Selena stared at the text message. Going out would mean avoiding Gabriella again, but it also meant getting totally wasted with a result of getting another hang over. But she was tired. She had stumbled into the apartment at 4 in the morning just to be awoken by a pillow being thrown at her at 7 in the morning. She replied with a "no" and got up from her bed, walked into her closet, and decided to pack some more of her clothes. She was excited with the idea of her moving in with her best friend. After about two hours of packing, she got up and decided it was time to face the music. She locked her apartment and was thinking of an excuse to feed her best friend about her weirdness.

**Albuquerque**

After hanging up with Selena, he jogged into the gym and found his team arguing with each other. He heard the door behind him open. He turned around and saw it was Chad.

"What is going on!" Chad asked .

"Well, I might have a hunch. I walked by the drama classroom and the final cast list was posted and seems like Vicki and Trey got the leads." Troy said looking at the team.

"Seriously! It better not be!"

The two coaches walked onto the court. Chad took the whistle that hung around his neck and brought it to his lips. He took a big breath and he blew it. The sound made the team of Wildcats stop their arguing and look around.

"What the hell is going on here? You guys should be practicing for the game on Friday! Not arguing with each other!" an angry Chad said.

"Coach! Trey here and his girlfriend are in the stupid musical! If he actually goes through with it he can cause us the chances of winning the championship!" said chase.

Chad sighed and said "Mr. Jones, I myself was in two musicals, one during basketball season and I can tell you that it didn't ruin our chances of the championship. I don't see how you guys can't come together and support your teammate!"

"But coach! Come on!"

"No butts Mr. Jones. So I suggest you support your teammate. That goes for all of you! Trust me when I say if you keep one of our teammate from doing what he wants to do, his basketball game is off. Isn't that right, Hoops?" Chad said, giving Troy a playful shove.

"That is right, Mr. Danforth. Now go and get ready for practice," said Troy, pointing his finger towards the locker room. The team all walked towards the locker room while Kelsi walked into the gym. The two boys gave their friend a hug.

"Hey Kels. What are you doing in our neck of the woods," Chad said.

"Just to warn you guys, your star basketball player got the lead."

"Yeah, we walked in on the team arguing about it." Troy said.

"Oh, well they were good. Even Sharpay had to admit it. And you know how she is with the whole one of the basketball players even going out for a part in 'her' play."

Chad sighed and said "well I'm going to check on the team. Make sure they aren't going at it. See you later, Kels."

"See you! Hey, so you talk to Gabriella's friend yet? Are they busy?" Kelsi asked Troy.

"Oh, yeah I talked to Selena. She's having a hard time with the whole keeping it a secret. She called me freaking out." Troy laughed.

"Oh, wow. But about them being busy? I asked Joe if he was busy and he said he had this music video all weekend. You think the two girls are in that?"

"Yeah, Selena said they have a music video that lasts all night Friday and early Saturday. But she said that she could get us in. All I have to do is tell her what time our flight lands and she's getting us a driver to take us there and surprise Ella."

"Ohh. That's cool. Alright well I have to go and meet with Taylor. Want me to tell everyone else about the plans?"

"Umm, you can tell the gang. I planned on going to Maria's house and telling them about the plan see if they agree or not."

"Alright, see you later!" Troy gave her a hug and she was off.

He heard the team coming out of the locker room. Immediately he saw that the team had split into two groups. He guessed the guys standing with Chase were by his side for the whole being apart the musical. The guys standing with Trey were against his being apart the musical. Troy sighed and looked at Chad. They both knew it would be a long practice.

**BACK IN LA**

Gabriella was laying on her stomach on her bed looking at her phone. She was worried about Selena. The last time she was acting this strange was when her friends had planned a surprise party. She knew she was keeping something from her. What exactly? She had no clue. She heard the front door open, and she knew Selena was home. She walked into the living room, and saw Selena on the couch flipping through channels. Gabriella walked back into her room and grabbed her laptop. She walked back into the living room and sat herself next to her friend.

"So, Tom thought it would be better to send me links to houses. So I booked marked the ones I thought was more us. Wanna see?"

"Um, sure why not!"

"Okay so this one has like 6 bedrooms, and a guest house. But the guest house isn't on the virtual tour. Tom said we could always go to the house and see it in person."

"I like it but the backyard is just so….."

"Empty, I know. I figured if you wanted we could remodel or something."

"Well, that could be a maybe. How about the other ones?"

The two girls sat on the couch for hours looking at houses. When they were finished, they fell in love with a house. It had 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a game room, a massive backyard with a pool, and a place to BBQ. There was a fireplace in the living room. The kitchen was just the perfect size. The dining room was big enough to hold all of their friends if they ever wanted to have a dinner party. It was in a gated community, and in the email Tom had said that other celebrities lived in the neighborhood. They called Tom and they set up a day and time when they would go and see the house. Both girls were excited that they sent the link to Joe, and asked if he would go with them to see the house. He must have been online because he answered back right away saying he was down. For the rest of the night, the two best friends sat in the living room watching movies and eating popcorn.

* * *

**Here you guys!!!!! hope you enjoyed it! and did you guys see the super bowl!!!! SAINTS WON!!! yay!!!! my voice is horse from all the yelling and cheering!!! well enough about that! read and review!!!!!**

**:)**


	24. Suprise

It was a rare, rainy day in LA. Gabriella was with Selena in her apartment. She was supposed to be helping her pack, but all she was doing was watching Selena pack. It was Thursday and her best friend was still acting a little weird. She kept looking at her phone as if she was waiting for someone to call or text her. Both girls were in the process of sorting through her clothes, trying to decide what to keep or to give to charity.

"Ready for the video shoot tomorrow?" Selena asked, throwing a shirt into the charity pile.

Gabriella sighed and said "Yeah, I mean other then Miley, I'm going to be with friends. Hey, can I have this?" She said, holding up a black strapless dress.

"Sure, why not. That just means I can still wear it."

"So why is that you have tons of clothes with their tags still on them?" Gabriella said, holding up a pair of seven jeans with the tag still on.

"Hello! It's called getting them because they are cute! But then I forget that I have them so I don't wear them. Come on, are you telling me that you don't have clothes in YOUR closet with tags?"

"No..well, I guess just a couple of things."

"See! And you're telling me off for not wearing things! You should see Massie's closet! Why she goes shopping every day is beyond me. Which reminds me! Now this is hypothetically thinking. What if Troy and his friends were to come out here? What would you do?" Selena said, getting up and putting a Prada purse in one of the boxes.

"I would keep them all far away from Massie, Chris, Claire, Kristen, and Stephen. You know how Massie is with new people hanging in our group. Plus I don't think she even likes him."

Selena turned around to face her and said "I think that is very smart of you."

"Why do you ask?" Gabriella said from her spot on the floor.

"I said it was hypothetical! You hungry? Wanna order pizza or go out somewhere? You know we haven't had a girls night in FOREVER? Want to get together the girls and go out?"

Gabriella let her words sink in. It was true. They hadn't all hung out since Chris's birthday bash. And they didn't need to report till noon tomorrow. She sighed before saying.  
"Why not! I can just wear that black short dress, add some heels, and I'm ready to go!"

"Alright! Let me go call the girls!"

Gabriella giggled. She got up from the floor, grabbed the black dress, and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She knew Selena wouldn't mind. By the time she was done with the shower Selena had told her all the girls were coming, including some new people.

"Really? Who?" Gabriella asked, as she applied make up.

"Um Massie said she was bringing Demi because they are at the studio right now. I hope that's okay." Selena said as she wrapped a towel around her body and walked in her closet to find something to wear.

"Yeah, I guess she can come. I mean, it's not like we hate each other or something." Gabriella said.

The girls finished getting ready, Gabriella borrowing a pair of high heels from Selena. They were ready and decided to go in Gabriella's Range Rover. They pulled up to the club and walked into the club, going straight to their reserved table. The two girls were the first to arrive. They ordered drinks and sat on the couch, waiting for the rest of the girls. By 11, everyone was there and the club was packed. Gabriella kept shooting glances over at Selena who was now texting non-stop on her cell phone. She was about to get up and see when someone stepped in front of her. She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Taylor.

"Fancy seeing you here" Taylor said.

"Yeah, well it's been awhile since my friends and I had a girls night."

"Friends? You're here with friends?"

"Yeah, they're over there staring at us as if we are about to start making out."

The both of them laughed and continued to talk for a couple of minutes before one of Taylor's co-stars were calling him over again. They said good-bye and Gabriella made her way over to Selena.

"Who you texting?" she asked.

Selena looked up and immediately shoved her phone into her clutch. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've been texting someone non-stop. Then, there's all this weirdness going on with you."

Selena sighed and said "I'm not texting anyone important."

"If you say so. Hey, want me to get you another drink?"

Selena stared at her friend and said "Gabriella Montez, are you trying to get me drunk so I can tell you what's going on?"

Gabriella shrugged before saying, "I'm just trying to buy my best friend a drink. I didn't think it was a crime."

Selena laughed "It is when your trying to get information out of people. But I'll give you a hint.. one word..surprise!" she then got up and walked over to the bar to get another drink.

Gabriella was left confused. How can the word surprise have anything to do with Selena and her weirdness. Unless someone has a surprise for her and they made the mistake of telling Selena. Gabriella was about to go and sit with the other girls when she noticed that Selena had left her clutch. In the clutch was her phone. She looked towards the bar to find Selena trying to get the bartenders attention. She looked back at the clutch and was tempted to look at Selena's text messages. It couldn't hurt…right? She made up her mind quickly when she opened the clutch and took out the phone only to have it snatched out of her hands. She looked up to find Selena looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked.

"Umm" Gabriella stuttered, trying to come up with a lie. "Well I felt your phone vibrate and you were busy, so I figured that I'd be a good friend and see who it was calling you or texting you."

"Uh huh….is that why there isn't anything on the screen that says I have a missed call or unread text message?"

"Urgh! Can't you just tell me who you have decided to text all night! I mean, I thought I was your best friend! Don't best friends tell each other everything?" Gabriella said. To add to the act she deiced to give her the puppy dog eyes.

"Ohhhh no! Don't you go and try to pull the 'best friends tell each other everything' card! And don't do that puppy dog look! Might work on guys but not me!"

"Fine! You'll just have to live with the fact that you never told me for the rest of your life."

"Will you stop with the drama queen act. Your acting like Massie." Selena said as she sat down.

"I do not. I just want to know what's causing you to be soo secretive lately."

"You'll just have to find out." Selena looked at her cell and found it was well past 3 in the morning.

She finished her drink and asked Gabriella if she wanted to leave. She agreed and the both of them made their way towards their friends and said bye to them. Gabriella looked around the VIP room to see if Taylor was still there. She saw him and waved. He waved bye and the girls made their way downstairs. They waited as usual till their car was in front and they went straight to the car, ignoring the flashes of light.

**Next Day/ Albuquerque**

It was the morning of the basketball game and the team was still arguing with each other. Just when Troy and Chad thought they were fine, Trey would have to leave practice early to go and rehearse for the play, leaving half of the team angry. The two coaches had no idea how to handle the situation. All they were trying to do was to get through the game. Troy was in his office, which was in the boys locker room. He was nervous and excited. After texting Selena all day yesterday he knew that Gabriella was suspecting something was up. He let Selena know what hotel they were staying at and she promised to have a car waiting for them at the airport. He looked up when he heard the door opened to find Chad walk through.

"I'm going to be glad once this game is done. All I want to do right now is be on that airplane on my way to LA."

"You and me both Buddy!" Troy said.

"So you all set to go to LA?" Chad asks.

"Yup. I spent all day texting Selena last night telling her what time our flight comes in and she is sending a car to take us from the airport to the hotel. Then, if we want, that same night go and surprise Ella on the set of their music video."

"Wow, you do have everything planned. So did you tell Maria and the girls about all of this?"

"Sure did. Everything is all set, and ready to go! Operation SG is all set!"

"Operation SG?"

"Operation Surprise Gabriella! Duh!"

"Yeah just a little weird, not going to lie."

"Psh whatever. So you think the guys will get their act together and play as a team for tonight's game?"

Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair and said "God, for their sake, I hope so."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Alright, so let's say they DON'T win and they play crappy. Or they do win but they aren't passing the ball. What are we going to do about it when we get back?"

"Simple, we get permission from their parents to lock them into the gym for the weekend, until they all work out their differences."

"Bolton, I like the way you think!"

"Thanks!"

The two boys sat at their desks, getting themselves ready for the big game. Troy was worrying over the trip to LA. The game went by smoothly. They won but just barely. Chad and Troy had little to say to their team. The team knew that both of their coaches were mad. When the last person left the locker room, Troy and Chad made their way over to the gang and they all climbed into rental cars Nick had gotten them to drive them to the airport. Everyone had brought their suitcases to the game so they could just go straight to the airport. They all checked in at the airport and soon they boarded the plane and, in a short few hours, they were going to be arriving at the set of Gabriella's music video.

**Los Angeles**

Even though their call time to be on set at noon, Gabriella was tired. Selena made fun of her because when they woke up, Gabriella came out of the bathroom after showering wearing her pajamas. When Selena asked why she didn't change into day clothes, Gabriella only answered with "They have clothes for us there!"

"So you ready for this ultra LONG shoot?" Selena said.

"I think I'm going to need a lot of red bulls or even better if there is a star bucks open 24 hours!" Gabriella said.

The girls were sitting in the hair and make-up trailer. Selena was getting her make up done, while Gabriella was getting her hair done.

"Here you go Gabriella, your star bucks just the way you like it!" Joe said as he walked into the trailer to deliver the coffee.

"What! How come SHE gets coffee but I don't?" Selena complained.

"Because Gabs texted me to see if I was here on set yet, and I wasn't. I told her I was going to Starbucks first. She then asked me if I could get her a coffee. So I did. I thought she asked you if you wanted anything."

"No, no she didn't!" Selena said, now glaring at Gabriella.

"Hey! Not my fault. But I will share if you want," Gabriella said, handing Selena her Java Chip coffee.

"Yeah, you better offer."

The two girls were done, and they headed with Joe to the green room to play games, and wait until they were needed to get started.

**11 pm**

Troy and his friends had landed at LAX at 10. True to her word, Selena had a car waiting for them at the airport. Troy wanted to get to the music video set, but the girls had complained about the clothes they were wearing and their hair was in a total mess. So, in the end, they told the driver to take them to the hotel. After checking in and waiting for the girls to get ready, Troy sat on the couch. After what seemed like two hours, the girls all came out of the room and told the guys to hurry. Maria and Nick opted out, saying they would hang with Gabriella when they were able to function. After getting to the Disney lot and being checked in. they were each given a visitors pass. They were guided to the soundstage that Gabriella was at. They walked in to find a lot of people running around and the six stars looking bored, standing on stage getting hair and make-up re-done. Troy looked around to find Gabriella, but she was no where to be found.

Kenny came rushing towards them and said, "Hey, guys! You must be Gabriella's friends. Let me get Selena over here. Selena!"

Selena, who was talking to Nick Jonas, looked up and smiled when she saw Troy and all of his friends. She walked down from the stairs and walked to the group.

"Hey guys, glad you can make it." she said, while giving the boys hugs and earning a kiss from Ryan.

"Thanks for having us. Wow, look at us at a real music video shoot!" Kelsi said.

"Yeah, been here since noon, and we barely started like two hours ago."

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Uh, I think she went to get her phone from the green room. That or she went to hunt down a DA ( directors assistant.) to bring us all red bulls. We are all so tired."

"How can you be tired? All you do is stand there and sing." Chad said.

"It takes more then that!"

"Alright Selena, ready to start again? Gabriella just came back, we need you on the stage," Kenny said, leading her to the stage.

Troy looked towards the stage and saw Gabriella. She was standing next to Joe and Nick. She was wearing a pink dress, with a black leather mini jacket. To Troy, she looked beautiful, standing there laughing at something Joe had told her.

"Alright guys! Now we know its almost midnight but focus!" Kenney said, smiling.

"Kenny, we are focusing, now just tell us what to do and we will try not mess it up" Kevin said from his spot next to Selena.

"Yeah! Kenny, trust us!" Selena added.

Kenney just chuckled and said "Okay, so we are going to pan the camera to each of you. The only light is behind you to show the clouds. So just be funny, goofing around, no one will see your faces. And when I tell you guys, you are going to hold hands. Got it?"

"I don't know. It is all too much direction." Selena joked.

"Alright, let's get the camera in place. So it's going to start with Joe and end with Kevin, so when it stops at Kevin look into the camera in front of you and hold hands. Alright, play back, and action!"

The gang stood back in amazement watching the six stars do what they were asked to do. They all wondered if this is how they were all the time. They were given a ten minute break. Troy saw Selena walk toward Gabriella who was trying to get Joe to give her phone back. The two girls were talking and Selena pointed towards where the gang was standing and said "Surprise!" Gabriella stood there in shock. Troy locked eyes with Gabriella and she smiled. She ran down the stairs and ran into Troy's arms.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella said as she hugged all the guys and Kelsi. Taylor and Sharpay opted for a smile.

"Well, your mom's boyfriend offered to fly us out here to surprise you. And your friend Selena over there arranged for us to watch you work." Zeke said.

By this point, Joe and Selena had walked over. Joe gave Kelsi a small kiss and hug, same thing was going on with Ryan and Selena.

"So, how long are you guys in town for?" Gabriella asked

"Just for the weekend. We leave Sunday night." Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed. She then remembered that Zeke said something about Selena arranging everything for them to be able to come onto the set. She rounded on Selena who caught the look in her best friend's eye. She let go of Ryan and said,

"Now, before you get mad, and do something you'll regret later. Just hear me out!"

"Hear you out! You could have like given me a little hint! Just a little! Not keeping me in the dark."

"But if I would have told you then it wouldn't have been a surprise! Oh hey, look who wandered over! Gabriella, why don't you introduce Kevin and Nick!" Selena said.

Gabriella sighed and said "Nick, Kevin, this is Troy, Zeke, Chad, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor. Friends of mine from New Mexico."

The two brothers waved and handed Gabriella and Selena a red bull.

"So, Kenny said one of the cameras broke, so we have like an hour maybe two to ourselves." Kevin said.

"REALLY! This is soo cool! Gabriella we should take them on tour of the Disney lot!" Selena said.

"You just want to drive the golf cart. Plus, I thought we agreed that your were banned from driving them." Gabriella said.

"Okay, really! ONE little crash and everyone freaks out! The poster came out of nowhere!"

"Joe told you, you're the one who said you would slow down but instead you hit the gas!"

"Ugh fine! Then let's go to the green room. Miley shouldn't be there. Word has it, she went a little diva and demanded a trailer of her own." Selena said, leading everyone towards the room.

Once they arrived Selena went to turn the radio on while Gabriella went to get her purse. She sat herself on the couch with Troy next to her. She snuggled into his chest watching Chad and Zeke walked over to the pin ball machine.

"Hey, bubbles! Wanna play foosball?" Selena said, walking over to the foosball table.

"Why? So I can beat you again?" Gabriella said from her seat on the couch.

"Okay, first of all I did not lose! Second of all I let you win! And third your just too scared."

"I am NOT scared! Alright I'll play you!" Gabriella said, getting up and walking over to the table.

"Oh, yeah! Another Gomez and Montez show down!" Joe said, running to the table to watch.

"Do they always do this?" Troy asked Nick who was making his way over to watch.

"Pretty much. Its fun to watch. Especially when Selena realizes she's losing. You guys should watch." Nick replied.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the foosball game of the century. On the blue team we have a very successful and undefeated, queen of the foosball table miss Gabriella Montez!" Kevin announced.

Everyone yelled and clapped, while Gabriella just smiled and giggled.

"And on the green team we have Selena Gomez" Kevin continued.

"HEY! That's all I get? Gabriella over there got a speech. All I got was SELENA GOMEZ!"

"Once you win a game, I'll add something. In the mean time, all you are getting is Selena Gomez." Kevin replied.

"Fine. So Montez, what are we playing for today? A Gucci bag? Ralph Lauren clothes? OR my favorite, loser pays for a shopping spree!" Selena asked.

"Why don't we play for that master bedroom?" Gabriella suggested.

"WHAT! No! Then that would be so not fair! You all know how much I suck at this stupid game!"

"Oh, so you admit it you suck at this game?" Nick asked.

Selena glared at everyone in the room and said "Yes! I did! Happy! But no, we are not settling the whole 'who gets the master bedroom' argument over a stupid game of foosball!"

"Okay okay! Gosh calm down. If you win, you get that Gucci clutch you are always borrowing. And if I win you have to buy me new sunglasses since you stepped on mine this morning." Gabriella said.

"Alright, that sounds fair" Selena agreed.

The green room was soon filled with shouts and laughter as everyone enjoyed the foosball game. The girls were tied. The next goal would determine the winner. Selena had tried to distract Gabriella by making conversation. Gabriella, who was so use it, only responded with yes and no's. Just as Selena was going to score the winning goal, Gabriella spun the pole and scored. Nick, Joe, and Kevin all rushed over to Gabriella and pulled her into a group hug. The gang all watched back in amusement as Selena was yelling for a rematch. Gabriella laughed and looked over at her other friends who were all trying to keep straight faces. She looked back at Selena who was still glaring at her.

"You snooze, you lose!" Gabriella said, as she patted her best friend's back. "Oh, and I'll let you know the sunglasses I want next time we go shopping."

"Yeah, yeah! Don't have to rub it in. You know I would have won if it wasn't for Nick distracting me!" Selena said as she walked over to the radio and changed the radio station to Kiis FM.

"What was I doing? All I did during the game was stand here next to Troy and take random sips of my red bull!" Nick argued.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and made her way over to Troy. Troy hugged her and asked "Does she always argue after she loses?"

"Pretty much. Last week she blamed it on my necklace because the light that was bouncing off of it was hitting her in the face."

"Wow, she really doesn't like to lose!"

Gabriella was about to respond when she heard Selena scream and she ran over to her and pulled her arm. It took a couple of seconds to realize that Selena's song was playing. The two girls were joined by Joe and they all danced and sang along to the song.

_"And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do so naturally_  
_You are the thunder, and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know_  
_Who you are and to me_  
_It's exciting, when you know_  
_It's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally_  
_It comes naturally."_

Gabriella and Selena were laughing hysterically at Joe who was dancing around as if he was drunk. Soon everyone else followed and they had their very own dance party in the middle of the green room. Soon the song was over and right at that time, Kenny came in telling everyone the problem was fixed and it was time to get back to work. Troy and the rest of the group of friends followed everyone out and soon music filled the room while the stars sang right into the camera and having fun. Soon, it was six in the morning and they were just about done.

"Alright guys, just a couple more shots and then you can go home." Kenny said.

"Ugh! Soooo tired! Don't think I can make it!" Selena said, laying on the couch that was hauled on stage earlier in the night.

"I second that" Joe said.

"Oh come on you whimps! It's not THAT bad!" said an overly hyper Gabriella.

Troy just looked over at her and smiled. He forgot how Gabriella got when she was sleep deprived. First, she would act all hyper and start saying things that didn't make sense. Then, she would start to whine and complain about how tired she was. Finally, she would just crash. For the past 2 hours Gabriella and the rest of them had dealt with Gabriella. She had gone as far as to annoy Selena, who had gotten so frustrated with her best friend and bribed Gabriella with buying her two pair of sunglasses.

"Ugh! Would some one just shut her up!" Miley Cyrus said.

"You shut up! All you have been doing is complaining! I'd rather deal with a sleep deprived Gabriella then hear your voice" Selena snapped.

"Okay girls. You've kept the arguing to a minimum. Now let's just get this finished." Kenny said.

While the crew was setting everything up outside, Gabriella wandered over to Troy and her other friends.

"So you guys having fun? Or are you guys like bored out of your mind?" Gabriella said.

"Don't you get tired? I mean, it's like 6 in the morning" Chad said as he rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Well, it gets a little boring. But all the unexpected things are funny. Like the spider Selena saw on the couch before the camera was rolling."

Everyone laughed as they remembered Selena and Gabriella running away screaming when they saw the spider. None of the girls would come near the couch before knowing that the spider was long gone.

"Yeah, that was a pretty sight." Zeke said.

Gabriella giggled as she was snuggled up to Troy's chest. Throughout the night, every free time she had, she would go and hang out with Troy and the rest of her friends. Troy would shower her with loving kisses. Soon, she was being dragged away from his arms and was begin retouched for the millionth time. They all stood in a circle, waiting for instructions.

"Alright! We are in the home stretch! Okay, well first you are going to run away from the camera and act goofy."

"Okay what? Kenny Kenny I'm kind of in a dress and heels!" Gabriella complained.

"I know that! So run slow and hold your dress down. Anyway, so after that we are going to directly go over to the couch and you are going to sit yourself down and smile into the camera. Oh yeah, while you run towards the couch we have invited some kids to run with you guys, then I hand over the mega phone and someone yells 'it's a wrap.' Okay any questions?"

No one had any questions, and after the small argument between Joe and Selena about who was going to yell into the mega phone, the music video was over. Gabriella walked to Troy and kissed him goodbye. After getting into the cars that had brought them over to the studio, they went home to sleep.

* * *

**hey readers (if i still have any) soooo sorry it's taken soooo long! got uber busy with school. but no worries i'm out of school now! so i should be updateing sooner! so please please please review!**

**:)**


	25. Karaoke Time

Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in her bed. As soon as the two best friends entered the apartment, Gabriella who had gotten into her pajamas went straight to bed, soon followed by Selena. It was seven in the evening and Gabriella felt her phone vibrate under her pillow. She ignored it and tried going back to sleep, soon after the phone stopped vibrating. Just as she was drifting back into sleep, the phone started vibrating again. Groaning, she pulled her phone from underneath her pillow, without looking to see who was calling she answered.

**Gabriella**/_Troy_

"**Who ever you are, you better have a good reason for waking me up!" **

"_Well hi to you too." _

"**Hi!" **Gabriella said as she got out of bed and walked into the living room to sit on the couch.

"_Hi, so are you freshened up? Well rested_?"

"**EH still a little tired, but rested enough to hang out with you guys and see mom and Nick."**

"_Well, you're in luck. We are all going out to dinner. And by all I also mean Joe and Selena. So why don't you go and wake up Selena and get ready."_

"**And where are we going? You do know that there is like at least 5 paparazzi people standing outside my apartment complex"**

She had gotten up from the couch and walked to her window. As she looked out she noticed them waiting around for her to come out.

"_Hmmmm, that could be a bit of a problem. Just get ready and come to our hotel, Selena knows where we are staying. But I gotta go! Text me when you're on your way. Oh yeah, dress nice! Bye!"_

Troy hung up before Gabriella got a chance to say bye. She sighed and tossed her phone onto the couch. She looked toward the kitchen and decided to make a pot of coffee. When that was started, she walked backed into her room and walked into her closet and starting to look through her dresses to see what she was going to wear. As she threw the fourth dress to the floor, Selena walked in and almost tripped over a pair of heels that were in the middle of the floor.

"Gosh, it looks like a tornado hit." Selena said as she looked around. She was carrying two cups of coffee and handed a cup to Gabriella.

"Yeah, well Troy called and said we were going out to dinner and to dress nice. I don't know what to wear!"

"Oh, going out to dinner are you!" Selena said as she walked over and started to look through dresses as well.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and said "Not just me and him! Everyone is going; the gang, mom, and Nick, and apparently you and Joe."

Selena stopped looking and looked at her best friend "Uhhh, and when exactly were you going to tell me THAT piece of information?"

"When you were done suggesting the fact that Troy and I were going to dinner by ourselves," Gabriella said as she pulled out a black knee length Marc Jacobs dress.

She turned to Selena and said "How's this?"

Selena tilted her head and turned her back and went to the wall that held all of Gabriella's shoes. She came back and held out her Dolce and Gabbana black shoes. Gabriella smiled and hugged her best friend. She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then got out and started to get ready. Gabriella was putting on the finishing touches of her make up when Selena walked out of the bathroom, asking her if she was ready to go.

"Let's go already!" Selena said as she sat on the couch waiting for Gabriella to finish with her make-up.

"I'm coming! Gosh, let me grab the purse." Gabriella replied. She walked into the living room and spun around.

"So, what do you think?"

"You look amazing! Gorgeous. HOT. Can we go now?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and said "Calm down! Ryan will still be here in California!"

Selena narrowed her eyes and asked "Who's driving?"

"Uhhh I don't care. I don't know which hotel they are staying at so I guess that makes you the driver tonight." Gabriella said, walking towards the door.

Selena grabbed her keys and the two girls made their way downstairs. They were both glad that Selena had the front desk person move her car to the back so they can avoid the paparazzi.

"So, which hotel are they staying at?" Gabriella asked, once they were on the freeway.

"Uh, some hotel in Hollywood."

"Like the Roosevelt?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh, who knew Nick was so powerful in getting such a well known hotel."

"You sound surprised. For all we know, he's some well known business guy. Oh my god! What if he's like super rich and he inherited the company from his father!"

Gabriella turned her head to look at her friend. "Where do you come up with these theories? Like seriously."

"I think I watch too much TV. I mean, I seriously need a new gig. That one TV show wanted me to move to New York. Did I tell you that?

"Uh, no. No you didn't. Wait, does this mean you are moving to New York and leaving me alone in that huge house we recently just bought?"

"NO! I told them if they couldn't move production down here then I'm taking myself out. They couldn't, so I'm not doing it anymore."

"Oh, good."

Selena pulled up in front of the hotel. The two girls got out of the car and walked inside, leaving the car in the hands of the valet. The girls walked in the hotel and saw that the gang, including Nick and her mom, were all waiting for them in the lobby. They were all dressed up, and Gabriella couldn't help but check Troy out.

"Oh yeah! Boys all dressed up! And look at Troy! He looks dashing tonight." Selena whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"Yeah, I know!" Gabriella whispered back.

They reached the group just as a little girl cam running up to Gabriella and Selena wanting an autograph and a picture with each girl. After they were done they greeted everyone.

"Alright! So where are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Selena said.

"We are walking to a restaurant named Katsuya. It's just a couple blocks away. Joe already said he would meet us there." Nick said holding hands with Maria.

"Wait, we are walking?" Gabriella said looking down at her heels.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Troy said leading Gabriella out of the hotel.

"Uhhhh have you seen the shoes Selena and I are wearing! We can barely walk as it is. Ugh we should have just called Joe and gone with him." Gabriella pouted.

"Why don't you just take off the shoes?" Chad suggested.

Selena stopped walking and stared at Chad before saying "You realize how much crap people have thrown onto the floor?"

"It was just a suggestion, gosh!"

The group walked slowly because of Gabriella and Selena not being able to walk fast. The walk, which should have been ten minutes, lasted twenty. So far, no photographers were following the two girls, but they knew that once people saw them enter the restaurant, there would be a mob of people when they walked out. Finally reaching the place, they were seated. Joe walked in a couple of minutes later and took his seat next to Kelsi. Everyone was settled in their seats looking at their menus, deciding on what to eat.

"So, Gabriella, Selena, how was the music video shoot?" Maria asked from across the table.

"Eh, it was good. I mean, other than the fact that everyone was getting kind of loopy because we were all getting too tired to even function. Then, there was this whole situation with the spider and the couch. Don't even GET me started on the whole Miley what's her face trying to start a fight with Gabriella when she thought everything was funny." Selena said while looking at her menu.

"In shorter terms Mom, it was fine." Gabriella said.

She turned her head to the right to say something to Selena when she noticed that it was Ryan. She looked around and noticed that they were all in boy-girl order. She took her bag out and got her cell phone. She sent a text to Selena and waited for her reaction. Selena, who was talking to Ryan about all the other fun things you were able to do while in L.A., felt her phone vibrate. She read the text and looked at Gabriella.

"Oh, my gosh! We have a problem!" Selena exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her concerned. There was various "what" and "what happened".

"Hurry, Ryan, switch seats with me!"

"Why? It's just a seat." Chad asked.

"Just a Seat? Have you LOOKED at any pictures of me and Gabriella on red carpets or just at an event?" Selena said, as she switched seats with Ryan.

"Uh, no."

"Well you should! In ever picture I am ALWAYS on her right. It is like Sunny without the Delight, catch my drift?" Selena asked, looking at Chad.

"Uh, sure" Chad said.

Gabriella giggled and looked at Troy to find him staring at her. She blushed and looked away when Selena started talking to her. Everyone was having a great time. Everyone was getting along. Sharpay and Taylor were even making an effort and actually having a conversation with both Gabriella and Selena. Of course, all Sharpay wanted to talk about was where the best shopping was located. She made plans with Selena to go shopping with her the following day. They finished up dinner, and as they were walking towards the front door, they noticed a whole bunch of paparazzi. Gabriella sighed and Troy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"See, I told you this was a bad idea!" Selena said.

She had stopped walking when she saw the flashes outside.

"What do we do?" Taylor asked.

"What we usually do." Gabriella said.

"What? Just ignore them and keep walking back to the hotel?" Selena asked, looking at Gabriella.

"Yep," Gabriella sighed and led the group outside.

As soon as they walked out, people were around them. They were screaming questions left and right. The questions were more directed at Gabriella and Selena. Troy never let go of Gabriella's hand while walking in front of her. The gang kept walking and the paparazzi kept following them. They followed them all the way back to the hotel. The valet person saw the paparazzi and immediately went to go and get hotel security to help the girls. Soon, they were all inside the hotel. They went up to the Maria's room.

"That was a rush!" Ryan said.

"Try dealing with that every time you step out of your house, babe." Selena said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and Ryan and said "You do realize that you were photographed holding our hands. You will be on magazine covers in the morning."

"Yeah, but I for one don't care." Troy said.

"Same here" Ryan agreed.

"I still don't get why Kelsi got to go in Joe's car! You realize that when we walked out, all the attention was on US and not him!" Selena said from the couch.

"S! Kelsi is a very shy girl! You realize what those people would have done to her? Eat her alive. I think it is kind of cute that Joe sneaked her out" Gabriella said, accepting a water bottle from Troy.

Selena just looked her and looked away and started texting away on her phone.

"So it's only 11! What are we going to do?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh, I guess we can go hit a club or something," Gabriella suggested.

"We do THAT all the time!" Selena complained.

"Then you suggest something!" Gabriella glared at her.

"Joe and Kelsi are at some karaoke thing. We can head there!"

Everyone agreed and the girls went to go reapply their make-up.

Gabriella looked at her mom and said "You and Nick coming mom?"

"Oh mija, we are just tired. Why don't you guys go and have a good time. The three of us will have breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Gabriella hugged her mom and walked back to the living room where everyone was waiting for her.

"So, how are we getting to the place? I highly doubt we all fit in the car you guys drove over here." Sharpay said.

"No, we won't, which is why I called the front desk and asked if they can have a car waiting for us." Selena said, walking towards the door.

"Oh, S! I knew this is why we are like sisters!" Gabriella said.

They all walked down the lobby and were whisked off to the waiting car. The boys all let the girls go in first. Joe had sent the directions to Selena. The car ride itself was only twenty minutes. They pulled in front of the karaoke bar. They walked in and Joe waved them over to the table he had been saving for all of them. The group had ordered drinks and they soon found themselves cheering on the people who were brave enough to go and sing a song. Most of the people were drunk out of their minds, so naturally the gang was laughing.

Troy leaned over and whispered into Gabriella's ear, "Why don't you girls go up there?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and said "Uhh no, thank you!"

"Why not? You can sing in front of thousands of people, but you can't sing in front of us and drunk people who won't even remember this night in the morning. Plus, I think Selena might have already gone and picked a song for your girls."

Gabriella looked over and saw Selena talking to the DJ. She then looked over and waved Gabriella over. She shook her head, but Taylor, Sharpay, and even Kelsi were dragging her out of her seat. The whole place were cheering and hollering at the girls.

Gabriella smiled and walked to the mic that was located by Selena. While smiling, she said to Selena "You are so dead!"

"Oh be quiet and start singing!"

"I don't even know what we are signing!"

As soon as the words left her mouth the music belonging to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream came on through the speakers.

**Gabriella **

_Selena_

Taylor

_**Sharpay**_

**Kelsi**

ALL

**You think I'm pretty**

**Without any makeup on**

**You think I'm funny**

**When I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I let my walls come down**

**Down**

_Before you met me I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine_

_Valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A

TEENAGE DREAM

THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON

I CAN'T SLEEP

LET'S RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK

BACKDON'T EVER LOOK BACK

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now, baby I believe **_

_**This is real**_

_**So take a chance and D**_

_**on't ever look back, Don't ever look back.**_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

YOU MAKE ME

FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM

THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON

I CAN' SLEEP

LET'S RUN AWAY

AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK

DON'T EVER LOOK BACK

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now, baby I believe This is real**_

_**So take a chance and Don't ever look back, **_

_**Don't ever look back**_

**I'mma get your heart racing**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

(_tonight)_

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleepLet's run away and 

Don't ever look back, 

Don't ever look back.

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now, baby I believe This is real**_

_**So take a chance and Don't ever look back, **_

_**Don't ever look back.**_

I'MMA GET YOUR HEART RACING

IN MY SKIN TIGHT JEANS

BE YOUR TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT

LET YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME

IN MY SKIN TIGHT JEANS

BE YOUR TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT (_TONIGHT)_

The girls finished and the whole place was on their feet, cheering the girls on. Sharpay grabbed the mircrophone and said,

"Thank you! Thank you! We will be here all night!"

They got off the stage. Troy hugged Gabriella and kissed her. "That was great!"

Gabriella blushed and said, "You've heard me sing a million of times."

They were interrupted by the sound of Joe's voice.

"Can Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Ryan, please report to the stage?"

"What is he doing?" Troy asked Gabriella.

She giggled before saying "With Joe, it's never a boring moment. So, go up there Wildcat and let's see if you can still sing."

Troy didn't have a chance to respond before Joe dragged him up to the stage. They stood there waiting for the song to start signing. Billionaire started coming out of the speakers.

**Joe**

_Ryan_

Chad

_Troy_

_**Zeke**_

_**All**_

**I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad**

**Buy all of the things I never had**

**Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**

_**Oh every time I close my eyes**_

_**I see my name in shining lights**_

_**A different city every night oh**_

_**I swear the world better prepare**_

_**For when I'm a billionaire**_

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah

I would be the host of, everyday Christmas

Give Chadie a wish list

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh-t_

_Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this_

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

_Its been a couple months since I've single so_

**You can call me joey Claus minus the Ho Ho**

**Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit**

**And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did**

**Yeah can't forget about me stupid**

**Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music**

_**Oh every time I close my eyes**_

(_Whatcha see watcha see)_

_**I see my name in shining lights**_

(_uh huh uh huh and what else_)

_**A different city every night oh**_

(_yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_**I swear the world better prepare**_

(_For what?)_

_**For when I'm a billionaire**_

_**Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire**_

_**Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire**_

_I'll be playing basketball with the President_

_Dunking on his delegates_

_Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette_

_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it_

_But keep the fives, twentys completely separate_

_And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket_

We in recession but let me take a crack at it

I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up

So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks

And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was

_**Eating good sleeping soundly**_

_**I know we all have a similar dream**_

_**Go in your pocket pull out your wallet**_

_**And put it in the air and sing**_

_**I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad**_

_(so bad)_

_**Buy all of the things I never had**_

_**(**__never had)_

_**Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**_

_**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**_

_**(**__WHAT UP OPRAH!)_

_**Oh every time I close my eyes**_

(_Whatcha see watcha see)_

_**I see my name in shining lights**_

(_uh huh uh huh and what else_)

_**A different city every night oh**_

(_yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_**I swear the world better prepare**_

(_For what?)_

_**For when I'm a billionaireOh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire(**__sing it)_

_**Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire**_

_**I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad!**_

The boys finished and they too had the place cheering for them. Everyone was on their feet yelling and screaming. The rest of the night passed and at 3 in the morning, Gabriella and Selena found themselves driving back to their apartment.

The next day Gabriella woke up to have breakfast with Nick and her mom. Selena was going to take Sharpay and the rest of the girls shopping while Joe had invited the boys to his house to hang out. When breakfast was done, Gabriella went to Joe's house to hang with the boys.

"Hellllo boys!" Gabriella said as she walked in.

Troy spun around and smiled and walked over to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"So, is this all you've been doing? Just playing basketball?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Troy responded.

"Well, go shower. I want to show you something!"

"You aren't going to give me a hint?"

"Sorry Wildcat!"

"Fine, be that way!" Troy said as he made his way to the nearest bathroom to shower.

Joe came up to her and gave her a hug before saying "So, you going to show him the house?"

"Yup! Stopped by the office to get the keys! And it's all S and mine's place!" Gabriella said while dangling the keys in front of her.

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks! Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go and steal a bottle of water from you."

"Go right ahead"

Troy came down ten minutes later. Gabriella grabbed his hand and she dragged him to her car. He was starting to get frustrated because she wouldn't tell him where she was taking him. Twenty minutes later, they pulled into and expensive looking house.

"Where are we?' Troy asked.

Gabriella got out of the car and said, "We are in Beverly Hills and THIS is my new home! Well it's Selena and mine. We just bought it. I went by the realtors office and got the keys. Wanna see the inside?"

Troy nodded and followed his girlfriend to the front door. Gabriella gave him the grand tour and he loved it. The house had 7 bedrooms with two rooms that had balconies that overlooked the backyard, and a swimming pool out back.

"So what do you think?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked around and said "It looks amazing!"

"Yeah it really does. I just can't wait till we actually move in! Joe already bought us a present. Of course it's a huge plasma TV and he got us a surround sound system. A typical boy gift if you ask me."

Troy laughed and said "You really have it made here, you know that."

Gabriella blushed and said "Really couldn't have done it without Selena. But I guess I do. It's just going to be hard when you go back tonight and I stay behind."

She started walking to the front of the house and out the door. Troy sighed and followed her. She locked the door and the two of them went to have lunch. Later that day, the two were laying on Troy's hotel bed just holding each other until Taylor knocked, telling them it was time to head to the airport. Gabriella decided to say her goodbyes at the hotel so the paparazzi wouldn't bother her friends at the airport. They got off the bed and Troy pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her and hugged her again, and he kissed her forehead before pulling away.

Gabriella sniffled and said "Bye."

Troy turned and said "It's not good bye! You're making it sound like we won't see each other again. I like see you later."

Gabriella giggled and watched Troy get into the car waiting to take all of them to the airport. Selena and Gabriella stayed till they couldn't see the car anymore. They got into Selena's car heading home. Not even five minutes later Gabriella's phone vibrated telling her she had a text.

**Troy: miss you already love. :)**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**** THANK YOU! HOPE U ENJOYED IT! There are links on the profile on the house the two girls bought, and also of their ourfits!**


End file.
